Kiraabi: Killer Beauty
by Carlalalita
Summary: Naruto's back in the Leaf, now it's Sakura's turn to undergo elite training & transform herself into a Kiraabi assassin. Becoming a dropdead bombshell may be the best thing that's happened to them! Rated M for FREQUENT lemons/limes. NaruSaku, Kakashi/OC
1. The Offer

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraa-bi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

Two months, it had been two months since Uzumaki Naruto returned from his travels with Jiraya. The blond ninja had quickly returned to the life he knew, catching up with friends and rejoining team seven. For the youth, the two years spent traveling and training had worn heavy on his heart, he had missed his home and one special pink haired Kunoichi in particular.

Since returning, Naruto had spent every possible moment renewing and rebuilding his friendship with Haruno Sakura and he hoped much more. Two years had changed them both, physically and emotionally. He was no longer a short twerp, having grown to a height of six foot one. His body had benefited from his continuous dedication to training and where there once was baby fat and love hands there was no only lean muscle that covered his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His blond hair remained unruly but having grown longer now fit the chiseled features of his face along with his mega-watt smile. That was one thing that remained the same, his goofy grin that could light up any room. While growing older and maturing he managed to retain his ultra positive attitude, making him more balanced. There was no denying that Naruto's dedication had paid off and he had indeed grown stronger, becoming a formidable ninja.

While many of the village's older generation still feared and hated him, upon his return it was somewhat easier to fit in with his generation, especially the girls. Like him, all the girls he had known growing up had matured in to beautiful women. None more beautiful to him that Sakura, in two years she had become a leggy beauty with slender curves that he loved to watch as she walked. Her mass of pink hair, always a standout from the other girls always smelled of strawberries and he found every reason and chance to stand near enough to breath in her wonderful smell and bask in the wonder of her.

Sakura too had matured, having mastered her skills as a medical ninja, second only to Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. A benefit of the additional training, she gained was a greater control of her anger. This was noticed only by those that knew her best: Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Ino, as Sakura did not draw undue attention to herself. Very few people knew of her skill or respected the price she paid to work at Tsunade's side.

Naruto noticed the change in her temper immediately on their reunion, when she did not beat him to a pulp, when his first sentence upon seeing her again after two years was to ask her on a date. Instead she had only looked at him incredulously and said, "You oaf, can't you even say hello first? How about 'how are you' or 'its good to see you'? She had watched as Naruto prepared himself for the first hit and merely shook her head and added, 'You know there's just no one else like you, Naruto...It's really good to see you again."

Then with a smile she had walked with him to his home, catching up on their time apart as he unpacked, then joined him for dinner at Ichiraku. Several times in that first meeting, they both brought up the situation of their lost teammate Sasuke, it was as if they hadn't been able to truly talk about it to anyone else while they parted. The opening of their hearts and the release of their shared pain gave them an unspoken bond, something closer than friends.

Ever the same knucklehead, Naruto never gave up but continued to follow after Sakura, hoping to win her heart. The young ninja wore his heart on his sleeve, with compliments and requests for dates. Sakura never openly said yes to a date and only thanked him politely for the kind words...but at the same time, she never sent him away. Somehow Naruto never noticed that all her time was his, so he kept trying and trying to someday replace Sasuke in her heart.

Sakura had no intentions of being cruel or stringing him along, but her battles with her inner self and doubts about her own worthiness kept her silent and aloof. During the time he was gone, she had come to accept the fact that the person she awoke at night hoping they were alive and well was Naruto, not Sasuke. No one knew but her, that she had months ago gone to his apartment and taken one of his t-shirts and that she slept with it every night...the only thing she found that brought her peace enough to rest.

Like Naruto, she had spent the time pushing herself to become the best she could be, to not be the weakest member of their team, but to stand as his equal when next they were sent to retrieve Sasuke. It had not been an easy time for Sakura as she faced the fact that Sasuke could never love her and that she had wanted him only because she saw him as way to prove herself equal to Ino. To win Sasuke would mean that all of the sly comments and back biting lines that Ino had said over the years were wrong. Sakura had to come to a place in her own heart and mind were she had to accept maybe she wasn't the most beautiful kunoichi...maybe she was just pretty. Sasuke had only been a tool to validate her beauty and to show Ino who was better. She had to accept that in her life, only two boys had told her they desired her, one was gone to places unknown and the other could never be more than a friend, no matter his promises. Sakura learned a hard lesson of self acceptance and traded in her shallow competition for a sincere desire to be a better ninja and just maybe fall in love with the man that had always loved her...if she hadn't already ruined it.

Sakura's worst fear was that Naruto would never come back. The second worst was that he would come back and be in love with someone else and she would never get a chance to show him she care, never get a chance to say she was sorry. These were the thoughts that plagued her dreams. It was only when she wrapped herself in Naruto's t-shirt and could smell his scent were her nightmares chased away. Even after he returned Sakura kept the treasured shirt, a secret that she would take to her grave.

With Naruto back, Team 7 was re-commissioned and the spot left empty filled by Sasuke, filled by the enigmatic Sai. For two months, Kakashi had led the threesome through team building exercises to help them function together. Once a week, Lady Tsunade would give them a short C or D ranked mission to keep their skills sharp, but the missions never took more than two days and were well beneath the skills of the young ninjas.

The upside of their repetitive schedule was that both Naruto and Sakura knew that they would get to spend the entire day together, first training, then dinner, followed by a walk or quick shopping trip. On weekends, Naruto pestered Sakura to help him do laundry, and she always sighed, sounding bothered and bored, but secretly, she loved anything that let her spend time with the handsome blond.

Inside her, a battle warred. Did she really deserve Naruto? Could she ever make him _truly_ happy? Would someone as handsome him someday regret being with a woman that was just merely 'pretty'? These self-doubts tore at her soul in moments of quiet, as a remedy she welcomed time with Naruto, as it was the only time her inner self did not crusade against her, in those moments, she was truly happy.

Naruto tried again and again to get closer to Sakura, offering his hand to step over puddles and not releasing hers until she forcibly pulled away, sneaking up behind her every morning to whisper as gentle hello in her ear before training, and numerous requests for dates. Naruto would attain heaven itself if he could actually one day place his lips to hers. Frustrated, Naruto learned to will himself to sleep at night, telling him the tossing and turning would only stop him from enjoying his time with Sakura, and somehow this worked, allowing him to drift into a shallow slumber.

The kunoichi wanted to hold his hand, wanted to openly accept his requests for dates and be more than his friend. At first she was held back by her inner doubts, but then her parents noticed all the time she spent with 'that undesirable boy' and they quickly made a stern mandate that there could be nothing more than friendship between him and Sakura. But deep inside, Sakura searched for a way to be with Naruto and hoped he would not give up on her before she found it. She ached to tell him how she felt but doing so would only hurt more with their forced separation. The keeping of secrets tore at her heart at night as she cried herself to sleep.

But regardless of their feelings and desires, as ninja they knew their first duty. So every day started on the training grounds, where Naruto, Sakura and Sai drilled and repeated the task to hone them into a close knit team.

One the first day of the ninth week after his return, Naruto noticed a figure following his team through the woods as they ran obstacles. Signaling Sakura and Sai, the team performed a cross-back maneuver and attempted to surround the person, only the figure evaded them. For two hours they tried to pick up the trail of the person, but only managed to run in circles. The three young ninja decided to return back to the start and report to Kakashi what had happened.

As they returned to the training area, Kakashi stood leaned against a tree talking to a strange woman. The woman had long, thick raven colored tresses that flowed down to her waist as she sat on a large rock, wearing deep green pants that hugged her thigh and stopped at her knees, her shapely legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. As the teens came into the clearing, Kakashi looked up at them and so did the woman. At first glance her beauty was breathtaking. She had large dark eyes, creamy smooth skin and full rich lips, the very movement of turning her head was like the flow of silk, making her hair billow and flow with a life of its own.

"Ahh, you're back...how did it go?" Kakashi asked, the unknown woman remained silent.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Kakashi-sensai, there was someone out there following us, we tried to surround them but they got away."

"Really, which way did they go? Anbu-"

Naruto cut Kakashi off, " We tried for two hours but couldn't find a sign or a trail. Its like they just were there and vanished or took off with wings."

"We thought it best we report back to you," finished Sai, wanting to impress his new sensai.

"Kakashi, you were telling me how good your team is, but they couldn't track one suspicious character?"

Sakura spoke up, sensing everything was not what it seemed, "Even the best ninja find dead ends sometimes, but a wise ninja knows when to stop wasting effort and try something new. If we could not find the one following us, it becomes vital we notify village security immediately."

The woman nodded, "Well said."

Kakashi stood and walked towards his team, in his usual lazy voice he said, "You did well and as a matter of fact, you did find the person following you – you just didn't know it." With a small gesture he motioned towards the woman.

Again the woman nodded with a fluid grace.

"May I introduce Daigo Kita, she was following you."

Smoothly she stood and turned to face the three in greeting, "Hello, I was observing your group hoping to find a candidate for my elite training. Of the other teams I've shadowed only yours picked up on my presence just minutes after I arrived, also congratulations you almost had me for a minute."

"Elite training! Do you mean like Anbu?" Naruto was quick to ask.

Kakashi strolled lazily forward and answered Naruto's question, "Not exactly, Kita trains elite kunoichi assassins."

Hearing Kakashi say elite kunoichi, sent Sakura's mind racing, back to stories, like fairy tales of a super secret sect of kunoichi assassins, super secret and super scary... But before Sakura could say a word, Kita stepped forward, saying, "Haruno Sakura, I'm impressed with your skill and teamwork, I would like to take you as my student and train you in the ways of the Kiraa-bi."

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fanfic...I really like the cartoon, but never thought I'd write a story because of the Japanese terms, but one night I had this wild dream and had to write it down! Go Sakura!!**

**Cheers!**


	2. To Be Or Not To Be Kiraabi

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Be or Not To Be Kiraabi**

"Haruno Sakura, I'm impressed with your skill and teamwork, I would like to take you as my student and train you in the ways of the Kiraa-bi."

Stunned Sakura stood open-mouthed, but unable to speak, Naruto on the other hand did not have that problem.

"Lady, you must be crazy! Sakura an assassin?! No way! Just give it up now, believe it!"

"Naruto you idiot, will you shut up and let me speak for myself!" Sakura yelled as her fist impacted the side of his face knocking him to the ground."

Both Sai and Kakashi groaned in sympathy for the fallen teen, but knew it was best they stayed out of the way. The asashin openly smiled her approval of the young woman's ability to express her mind, commenting, "Nice right hook, I see your close combat skills are well developed."

Sakura turned at her comment, remembering again that she had just be invited to become part of an elite assassin sect.

"With all do respect, Kita-san, are you sure you really want me? I'm a medical ninja and not really the strongest kunoichi in the leaf..." Sakura's voice trailed off as her old self-doubts arose once more, adding in a tiny voice almost too small to hear, "or the most beautiful."

To Naruto this was a weird dream, the things he was hearing made no sense. Why did this woman want to turn Sakura into a cold-hearted killer? Why was Sakura even considering it? And why would she ever think she's not the most beautiful woman in all of the five great ninja villages?

"Sakura, walk with me allow me to better explain what I'm offering then think about it, this is a life changing decision."

Sakura nodded numbly, her feet moved woodenly as the older kunoichi placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the village.

"Kakashi-sensei! She can't be serious can she?" Naruto moaned as he climbed to his feet watching the two women disappear down the path.

Kakashi released a deep sigh, shaking his head at his student, "Yes, Naruto, this is very serious and very important for Sakura, try to be understanding."

Kakashi truly worried for Naruto sometimes...he just didn't get when to keep his mouth closed. And he was too willing to wear his heart on his sleeve where Sakura was concerned. He openly spent his days acting as her protector and buffer from the world, as if he could protect her from life. But this time his concern could hurt instead of help. Naruto was too in love to see that Sakura needed to be more before she could be his. Kakashi understood this too well, personal experience had taught him this lesson the hard way and he was still alone today for his choice many years ago.

"Sai, why don't you head on home...I need to talk to Naruto." Sai shrugged and quickly leapt to the nearest tree and began bounding for home. Kakashi turned to Naruto, "How about some ramen, Naruto, my treat?"

With his head hanging low, Naruto followed his teacher back to town, for once not overjoyed at being treated to his favorite ramen.

* * *

The two kunoichi strolled slowly back to the village under the afternoon sun, one raven and one rose, their pace was heavy like their conversation, their path meandered into the park and away from all other eyes and ears.

"So you've heard of the Kiraabi...what do you know?"

"Only that you are an elite assassin sect, your mission success rate is unequaled but no one knows anything about your training or special jutsus," Sakura replied, ever the studious and prepared student.

"That's a good start, while many see us as a sect, we see ourselves as more of a sisterhood. We find those girls with potential and teach them to fully manifest all their talents. We like to think that no Kiraabi is ever alone, we are bound by our training and our commitment. We train you to be your most powerful, equal to any man.

Sakura thought this over, then asked, "But Lady Daigo, why me?"

"The same reason I was chosen, little sister, I see much of myself in you. It is this sameness, this longing to be strong, to be more – that unites the Kiraabi as a sisters. I want to stress that we are more than assassins, we are women first. You can still have dreams, a life, love and a family – having one will not stop you from having the other.

They walked in silence, their path now leading to the reflecting pond. Kita respected Sakura's need to think, moving quietly to sit by the edge of the pool and dip her hand in the cool waters.

Sakura walked to the cement edge of the pool, staring at the pink haired girl reflected back in the water as she searched her soul. Did she really have what it took to become kiraabi? Her personal demons and fears had been with her a long time – making her unsure. But shouldn't she at least try? Or was the risk of failure and ridicule to much. Taking a deep breath, Sakura lifted her head, pulling her shoulders up and back to stand proudly before Daigo Kita. She moved to stand in front of the seated jonin, bowed to one knee, pressing her head to the other.

With humility, Sakura declared, "Sensei, I would be honored to learn the ways of the kiraabi, please make me your student."

Kita reached forward and patted Sakura's head and the young ninja rose again. "Very well. By your acceptance of my offer, you are now and henceforth Kiraabi. Welcome, little sister."

Then as Sakura watched, Kita performed a series of intricate hand signs for an unknown jutsu, ending with her fingers in a triangle. Kita pressed her hands to the center of Sakura's stomach, slowly pulling her hands apart towards Sakura's sides, a slow motion wrapping around Sakura's waist. As the triangle opened beneath Kita's fingers, Sakura felt the warm flow of chakra sink into her belly.

Kita removed her hands, then explained, "That is our sealing jutsu, it is placed on every new inductee for protection. With it in place you cannot conceive - should there be any unforeseen circumstances."

Sakura's brow furrowed with concern at Kita's words, her curiosity forcing her to ask, "What kind of circumstances would I encounter during training that that would that kind of concern?"

"Sakura, to be blunt...now that you have accepted my offer, things will change quickly for you. Your family, friends and neighbors won't see you as a little girl anymore. There are many in the world that would risk their life for a night with a Kiraabi. And on occasion we have encountered those that would pay a king's ransom for her to bear them a child. Add to that the innumerable offers you will receive by those that think we are nothing more than geishas trained to fight...well, the seal is there to protect you until you are ready to decide your path."

Sakura stared open-mouthed at her new sensei - what had she gotten herself into?

"Don't worry Sakura, I guarantee you that you will always be in control of your destiny and choices. And on my life, I will keep you safe until you have mastered all you need to know. Every new challenge has good and bad. Don't focus on the bad...see this for the gift that it is. Out of all the women and girls of the Hidden Leaf, you alone were chosen. And in truth, you weren't chosen so much as become ready for the destiny that has always awaited you."

'_Wow_,' inner Sakura mused, '_me, only me...not Ino, Temari or Tenten_.' Slowly her fear was replaced with a sense of pride.

"Meet me here at 5 AM. Come prepared to work, we will start with a run."

With that Daigo Kita, leaped onto the nearest branch, and bade Sakura, "Good night little sister." Before she disappeared into the coming twilight.

Sakura found herself alone in the clearing, with one thought '_I can't wait to tell Naruto_!'

* * *

At Ichiraku, Naruto sat on the last stool, his legs were long enough now for his feet to easily reach the ground. His shoulders sagged as he stared at his beef and egg topped ramen, an Ichiraku specialty, too lost to enjoy his third bowl. "But Sensei, why Sakura?"

On the stool beside Naruto, Kakashi sat slowly sipping his tea as his student groused. It was always a bad sign when Naruto couldn't make it through at least five servings.

"Why would anyone want to turn her into a cold-blooded killer? Can't you see that will either destroy her or get her killed!"

"That is where you are wrong Naruto, very wrong...and if you try to stop her you will wind up losing her or destroying her yourself. Sakura is a ninja, like you and me. Every ninja is an assassin when need be. This is the life she's chosen."

"But what about the rest of it? The things she may have to do to complete her missions? Sensei, she's n-"

Kakashi knew what concerned Naruto, there are many female ninja sects and all were known for using sex as a tool to achieve their means. Accepting the offer to join the Kiraabi, would mean that at some point Sakura would have to do things Team Seven would never ask of her. The skills she would gain would make her highly desired by every man around, but almost guarantee she would never belong to just one man.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me, really listen to me. I think she not only wants this, but needs this...I've seen how it hurt her to watch as you and Sasuke surpassed her. Can you honestly tell my you can't see her fear of being left behind or worse to be the weak link that gets one of her team members killed?"

Naruto had not thought he could feel any worse, but at Kakashi's words, he began to realize his mistake, he had sensed Sakura's feelings of inadequacy a long time ago...wasn't that why he tried so hard to protect her and keep her safe. He moaned sorrowfully, "But, Kakashi-sensei!

"Naruto, just think about what I've said. Because no matter how you try, you will never be able to keep her perfectly safe or give her the peace she needs. Make the right choice and you'll never regret it. Take if from me."

Kakashi slide a pile of yen across the bar for their food, rose, then left.

'Take it from me.' Naruto replayed the last thing Kakashi had said, his voice had carried just the slightest tinge of pain and regret. Could Kakashi...nah! Naruto shook his head clearing the random thoughts then finished his ramen.

As he turned to leave Ichiraku, Naruto collided into Sakura. "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Sakura wore a huge smile, quickly leaning in to hug Naruto, "I did it!! I start training tomorrow!", she bubbled with glee.

The feel of her arms around him, brought no comfort or joy. His fear had found him and much quicker than he had thought it would. "Oh, that's great," Naruto mumbled half-heartedly.

Sakura fell into step beside him as if it were any other evening after training, all the time rambling on about the exciting opportunity before her. With every step, Naruto's heart crumbled, she was going to become a kiraabi and he was going to lose her.

Already he knew that the days spent training with her would be lost. This would most likely be their last walk together...life for her would change quickly, and for the first time he would be left behind.

The pair walked at a slow pace, heading automatically to Sakura's house. Somehow she never noticed Naruto's silence for the entire walk. But as they reached her home, he turned to her and she saw tears in his eyes.

"Naruto..." Sakura asked suddenly realizing his pain, "why..."

"Hey listen Sakura, don't worry about me. Just do what you have to...I know you'll be the very best..." then he turned and began walking away, resigned to the fate of losing her before he ever won her.

Sakura's soft hand clasped his shoulder before Naruto had gone two steps. She gently urged him to face her as she asked, "What's wrong? You're not happy for me?"

Silence. Naruto only stared at her, trying to freeze her face in his memory.

"Naruto, please talk to me."

"I..its...its just that I'm going to really miss you. You're my best friend. We've spent everyday together training and hanging out.

Sakura, seeing the depth of pain Naruto's eyes held, wrapped her arms around his left arm pressing herself close to him in comfort. "You know, its still really early...let's take a walk some more and talk."

Naruto sighed and nodded, heading with Sakura back to the Hokage Memorial Park. The one bright spot in his day, being her closeness at the moment. They found a secluded bench under a broad elm and sat down. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as they both waited for the other to say something.

Sakura wanted to assure Naruto, that he wasn't losing her. Things would change but somehow she knew in the core of her being, things would work out. Softly she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Naruto pulled back suddenly turning to face Sakura, a look of shock on his face. "Sakura-chan of course not!! I could never be mad at you!," he exclaimed, then added somewhat softer, "I love you too much."

At hearing those words Sakura's eyes grew wide and Naruto feared he had said too much. Many times she'd beaten him to a pulp for his proclamations of love and adoration. But this was perhaps his last chance to say what was on his mind, so Naruto decided to be bold and risk it all.

"Listen, Sakura...I can't hide the way I feel about you. I know you don't feel the same, and that's why you won't go on a date with me. But all that just makes your friendship mean so much more to me...it's the only way I can be with the person that's most precious to me. I'm not mad, I want you to be happy...I just have to accept you leaving me behind for your new life."

Sakura sat dumbfounded to hear what she had feared for so long being spoken by Naruto. She felt her strength leave her at the thought of how much pain she caused him.

"Naruto-," Sakura began, her voice full of the emotion squeezing at her heart, "I'm not leaving you behind – I could never..." Tears began to leak unbidden from her eyes, as she struggled to continue, "I have to do this...I just have to...otherwise I'll never be worthy or able to be by your side."

Naruto could not believe his ears, but there was no mistaking what he saw, Sakura was crying for him – not Sasuke. "Sakura what are you saying? You...you care for me?"

Sakura managed a small smile as she sniffled, then gently raised her hand to knock against Naruto's forehead, "Of course I care for you...I mean Naruto really, you hadn't figured it out yet? You're my very best friend."

Naruto flashed his trademark mega smile, his heart suddenly full to bursting, his only fear now being that he might be dreaming. "Sakura-chan, do you really mean it?"

Sakura nodded too overcome by the weight of emotion to talk. She was still too afraid to tell Naruto how her nagging doubts battled ruthlessly with her desire to be with him. All that she could manage to do was to lift her gaze back up at Naruto.

As her, emerald green eyes lifted to look at him through her veil of lashes, Naruto realized the reason he was going to miss her so much was because she was such a large part of his everyday life. Even Kakashi-sensei had seen it...hadn't that been why he had counseled him to support Sakura? He leaned in quickly pressing his mouth to hers, sealing them together in a soft brief kiss, that Sakura willingly returned. Her lips were petal soft and from close up her name matched her natural scent, she was intoxicating. Naruto released her, straightening slowly, a silly drunken smile on his face.

'_Sakura! What are you doing?!_' her inner self asked.

I was just a peck, she told herself. But all the same, she felt herself blush deep crimson all the way down to her toes.

'_But you let Naruto kiss us! And you had kissed him back!'_

True. It was slightly disturbing how it had felt so right. Had she changed so much already?

Instantly Naruto sobered and began to apologize, "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry...I shouldn't ha-"

With a boldness that even surprised her, Sakura leaned forward, pressing her lips to Naruto's again for the briefest of seconds. She had to know if the feeling was real or imagined. As their lips parted this time, it was Sakura's turn to wear a silly smile as she confirmed in her heart, yes...the feeling was real.

"Wow" she gasped.

Having kissed Sakura then been kissed by her, Naruto for once was purely speechless. This was definitely not how he had imagined his day going. When did she change so much? Like her, one word escaped his lips, "Wow."

For all her boldness, Sakura could not look into his eyes, afraid of where things were heading. Instead she stood up slowly and asked, "Walk me home?"

"Uh, yeah, of course!," Naruto replied quickly, jumping to his feet.

The walk seemed to take forever, neither knowing what to say or do. They were silent, deep in thought, until Sakura spoke up as they turned onto her street.

"Naruto...," she confessed, "you've always believed in yourself and because of that, you've grown stronger than I ever dreamed. I'm stronger too, but not strong enough...I'm still the weak link on our team. I want to be your equal, I want to be more than a capable ninja...I want to be respected...I want to be exceptional. I can do this and I hope I don't have to lose you because of it. Please believe in me..."

At her side, as they walked, Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up at the newly revealed stars as he responded, "I respect you Sakura-chan, I've always respected you. You're the smartest person I know aside from Tsunade-sama. Plus you've hit me plenty so I know you're not weak. But I also know what its like to feel like the odd man out. If this is what you want...you should do it. I believe in you and know you can do it."

They stood before her door as she turned to Naruto, with small tears floating in the corner of her eyes, but they did not fall. "Thank you Naruto!" Sakura said, her heart full of joy at his words.

"Oh, yeah...Sakura...just so you know...you are the most exceptional person I know.

Sakura had opened the door and already stepped into her house, when she heard Naruto's words. She quickly stepped back outside to wrap Naruto in a quick hug, and whispered tearfully, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sakura released him and dashed into her home, leaving the orange clad ninja grinning on her porch.

'_She called me Naruto-kun! She really does care! Believe it! _he thought. At that moment, Naruto's world was perfect. He turned, taking to the rooftops heading home, not believing just how well this day had turned out. Maybe something good could come from Sakura becoming a kiraabi.

* * *

**Go Sakura!! Hope you liked this chapter, it made me smile as I wrote it, especially the sweet confessions.**

**New terms I've learned:**

Asashin - assassin

Kiraa – killer

Bi - beauty;

Imouto – little sister

**Cheers!**


	3. Training Starts

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraa-bi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training Starts**

Over the rooftops he moved silent as death heading home. It had been a full day, training, the drama of Sakura being recruited to the Kiraabi. He was tired and all he could think about was a hot shower, a soft bed, and a chance to unwind from it all. He slipped through the window of his apartment, not bothering to turn on the light. Nothing ever changed in his small home and he didn't need to see to navigate around the furniture into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, his shower complete, he emerged from the steam filled room one towel around his waist, one over his head and face as he rubbed the water from his hair while heading towards his bed.

"Hmm." The sound of a throat being cleared drifted to his ears.

'_Crap!_' How had he missed someone being inside the apartment? Had they been there when he arrived home? Or had they broken in while he showered? It didn't matter - all that mattered now was dealing with the problem effectively...

Tensing to defend, weighing all available options, he turned slowly towards the direction of the sound. Seeing her standing there, he immediately relaxed...they'd been teammates too long for him to imagine her as an enemy. She gave him a half-smile, lifting one eyebrow at his nearly naked appearance, but said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked in his closet for a pair of pants he could put on quickly. But tomorrow was laundry day and he was unsuccessful. She waited patiently as he moved to his small dresser, one hand holding the towel at his waist firmly in place to avoid any 'accidents'. From the chest he pulled a pair of simple black boxers, sliding them on under the towel, then tossing both towels on top of the dresser.

Turning to face her again, there was no missing the smirk on her face as he moved into the small living room. Curious why she was here and not at her own home, he asked, "Shouldn't you be home getting some sleep before you start your first day of training tomorrow?"

"I'll get some sleep later, I needed to see you...we never finished our discussion. I don't want to leave it hanging...at this point, I don't think I can."

"Okay," he responded slowly.

"Can you accept me as kiraabi? I really hope you can, because now that we're back in each other's lives, I want it to stay that way."

"What about your training? And when you have to leave for missions?"

"I'll always come back...Konoha is forever my home. Please don't hold training against me, its part of being a ninja."

"What about the missions...when you have to do...things...to complete your missions - what then?"

"You told me you fell in love with me on the first day of school, so long ago...I'm the same girl today I was then. Just trust me...believe in me..." She sank down onto the couch, her shoulders forward and her face in her hands.

Pulling her from the couch, taking her into his arms like he'd dreamed for years, he stared into her eyes, silent for many moments, before repeating his previous promise, "I believe in you."

It was the most beautiful thing he could have said to her. As she lifted her eyes to his, she knew that what she felt was real and would never changed. He brushed against her lips with one soft kiss, that melted her insides and made her knees weak. The second kiss lasted longer and made her moan into his mouth as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

For the first time he had her in his arms, warm against him. He didn't ask, he just swept her into his arms and carried her swiftly back into his bedroom. Laying her on his bed, his lips never left hers as he moved his body slowly over hers.

Her fingers danced up and down his spine as his tongue delved into her mouth, taking the kiss from soft and gentle to passionate and demanding. Their fingers loosened and removed the clothing that separated them until they were pressed flesh against flesh. His hands moved to the tips of her breasts, playing softly against the erect nubs. They remained tangled in a heated passion of lips and roaming hands as he gently spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. She gasped into their kiss as she felt him breach her opening. His hard length penetrated her in a slow motion, taking her inch by inch until he met her barrier.

Now it was his turn, into her ear he whispered, "Trust me..."

With one thrust, he was in and could feel her quake beneath him and spasming all around his cock. As she tore, her hands flew under his hips, a desperate silent plea to withdraw and stop the pain. Gently he took her hands in his, pulling her arms out to her side. Again he repeated, "Trust me."

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to seal the tears inside, trying to forget the pain. With each stroke in and out, she whimpered but allowed him entrance without resistance, her hands fisting the sheets as she waited for pleasure to replace the pain.

With each stroke, each grimace, his heart ached - he didn't want to hurt her. He had loved her so long, been alone so long, now that he was with her, he was causing her pain. Slowly, he finally claimed her completely, her body accepting him fully as he thrust forward a last time until they were pressed soundly together, only a thin layer of sweat between them. How long had he dreamed of this moment when she would be his? Beneath him, he felt her body relax and at that moment, his world was perfect.

"Don't stop..." she whimpered, this time her voice full of need not pain.

Gently with all the reverence in his heart, he rocked his hips back then forward creating a heavenly friction that made her arch her breasts into him. A deep moan escaped him as he reveled in the sensations of her body all around him. Again he partially withdrew to thrust back into her, lost in the look of utter ecstasy on her face as her arms moved back around him. Sliding her hands along the hard muscles, she took hold of his ass and pulled him to her, desperate for more.

The feel of her nails digging into his skin drove all control from his head. In its place was left nothing but instinct - a primal knowledge. He began to ride into her, holding nothing back as she moaned and cried with each penetration. As a fire in his balls took over, he began to fill her with his very essence - igniting her orgasm in response. In a ferocious embrace they stared into each other's eyes as they came as one...became one...bodies moving together in a dance older than time.

As the pounding of their hearts slowed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the final moments of their pleasure to be ingrained in her memory. She opened her eyes again to see him staring down at her as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Five-thirty am, Sakura met her new teacher in the park. She was still tired but anxious to begin. It was early spring, so the mornings were still brisk and chill, perfect for waking up sleeping bodies and motivating them to move. Her mentor had them start with a run, three times around the outskirts of the village. Simple enough thought Sakura. The ground was wet from a mixture of dew and light rain, with every step the mud sucked at her shoes, trying to hold her captive and slow her pace, but Sakura pressed on, keeping the pace Kita set.

As they started the second loop Sakura noticed she was running in the tracks she'd already left. Half-way around the village, it suddenly hit her that there was only one set of tracks! Kita left no prints to prove she'd ever passed that way. Even as they continued to run together side-by-side, Sakura noticed that no sound seemed to becoming from her companion. She could see her mentor beside her, but little else betrayed her presence. Her breath was even and low, unhurried blending easily with the sounds of the new day.

On the third loop, Sakura confirmed that they indeed continued to run in the path as the first two times, but to any observer of the tracks, she was alone. Curiosity ate at her until Sakura could no longer bear it, she started to question her mentor, but was silenced with a raised palm.

"Focus now, talk later," Kita breathed.

They finished the run before six-thirty, and Kita turned to Sakura before she could fire off a stream of questions and said, "Let's get breakfast and then talk. You choose the place."

Sensing that she would have to wait a little longer, Sakura lead the way to a small restaurant, that her family visited for Saturday breakfasts. The owner of the restaurant, Otondo, was a long-time friend of Sakura's father, she had known him most of her life and he was like an uncle to her.

Because of the hour they would be the first customers of the day, if the restaurant was even open yet. Sakura led as the two kunoichi entered the establishment, Otondo rushed out to greet them a big smile on his face as he easily recognized Sakura. The restaurateur did a double take as Kita followed the teenager. Sakura did not miss his appraising gaze of her beautiful teacher, his eyes resting a little too long on her legs and full breasts. For some reason, this did not surprise or offend Sakura but she was utterly shocked when he leveled the same lascivious look on her.

Kita stepped forward a sweet smile on her face and her hand outstretched in greeting, "Good morning, are you open or are we too early?"

The older man quickly corrected himself, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Ladies, we are always open to the beautiful kunoichi of the Leaf Village. Come in. Come in."

Even though the greeting was warm and enthusiastic, Sakura found it somewhat creepy to have a man her father's age ogle her. She stood rooted to the spot in mild shock until Kita gave her a small nudge, then Sakura's feet remembered to move, allowing them to follow Otondo to a table near a window.

Overly gracious, Otondo perfused compliments on the kunoichi, "We are so very honored to have such beautiful ladies visit us today! You won't be disappointed! No, you will see that you have made the best choice to come here today!"

From behind him appeared a little girl with thick dark hair, a mass of unruly curls. One look at her bright eyes and Sakura quickly remembered the child from the first year academy students that she had helped perform physicals on. Her name was Nimi.

In her small hands, Nimi carried a small pot of tea and two cups, which she set down demurely as she smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back and greeted the child, "Hi Nimi! Good to see you again. How do you like academy?"

"Oh, I like it a lot! One day, I'm going to be a kunoichi like you and the fifth hokage."

"I'm sure you will too. If I can do it so can you."

Nimi's father had been so engrossed with impressing Kita with her meal choices he had not noticed his daughter deliver the drink. Hearing Sakura greet the child in a familiar tone the man suddenly stopped and shooed the child away.

"I apologize ladies, I'll keep her out of your way," Otondo told them as he hustled into kitchen after her.

As he disappeared into the kitchen, Sakura asked her teacher, "Sensei, what was that all about? Why'd he make her leave?"

"Hmm, I think he probably wants to keep her off your radar."

"Huh?"

"I told you things would change quickly for you. Someday it will be you picking new students."

"But she's only six! A first year academy student."

"Yes, but the first year academy students of today could be the kiraabi of tomorrow."

Sakura's heart fell at the thought that people would see her differently or not want their children near her.

As if reading her thoughts, Kita soothed, "Don't worry little sister, I'm pretty sure his discomfort was more because of his own behavior. Its a sobering thought to a man to realize his innocent little girl will someday be a woman with all that it entails."

Otondo's waiter appeared to take their order. Sakura ordered a bowl of steamed rice and a tamagoyaki, Kita chose a variety of dim sum, rice and fish. As they waited for their food to be prepared, Kita asked Sakura a sensitive question.

"Sakura tell me why do you think you're not beautiful?"

Sakura bit her lip, hating to be asked such a personal question, but answered anyway. "Let's face it I'm no raving beauty. I, um...think I'm better described as pretty."

"Why?"

"Um, well I'm not exactly the girliest girl, and...I have a huge forehead," Sakura admitted in a low voice, baring her soul to her new mentor. "I don't exactly have tons of boys running after me swearing their undying love...except for Naruto, oh and maybe Lee."

"Sakura, you only need one man to think you are beautiful – if he is the right man."

Sakura remained quiet, remembering the pain of offering her heart to Sasuke, time and again only to be coldly rejected. "Maybe sensei," Sakura answered half-heartedly.

"If you really see yourself that way, you do yourself a great disservice. You are beautiful, very beautiful. Every woman is beautiful - from birth we are the most wondrous creations ever."

For once, the A student was at a complete loss, timidly she asked, "Is this part of my training, Kita-sensei?"

A small smile slid into place on her face as Kita replied, "Yes, Sakura. For Kiraabi there are four tenants, truths you will learn and live by: Lesson 1: A kiraabi is already everything she needs. Lesson 2: A kiraabi is something no man can ever be or resist. Lesson 3: A kiraabi loves and accepts herself. And Lesson 4: A kiraabi's anchor keeps her whole."

"Hai," Sakura nodded numbly, rolling the lessons around in her mind and vowing to commit them to memory.

"With my guidance, you will learn to love and accept yourself so that your great beauty can be set free."

When the food was delivered Sakura dug into her rice. Kita slid a plate of dumplings and fish towards her and said, "Here little sister."

Sakura looked up from her rice, confused. She worked very hard to stay slim and fit, "Thank you no Sensei, I have plenty."

"Umm, no you don't. You're too thin...starting today you need to consume more calories so that you do not lose your curves from your training."

Flabbergasted, Sakura set her bowl down and stared at her teacher. "But, but.." she stammered.

Kita continued, "When people look at you they see great legs, slender hips and a taunt toned upper body. In short, an enemy will quickly assess that you've undergone considerable training."

"Great legs!" Sakura echoed enthusiastically, no one had ever complimented her legs to her face before. Then the full weight of what her mentor said hit her, and she added, "And that's bad?"

"No not really," was Kita's surprising reply. "Actually your fit and toned appearance was one of the criteria I judged you on. I had to know that you had the strength and endurance for this."

Again Sakura was confused. It was good she was toned and strong but not good that she looked it...what was the right answer?

"This is part of your new world. I know that for other trainings you have been taught to stay lean and muscular. But a kiraabi's greatest tool is that of deception...the deception of beauty. Having soft curves is a weapon we weld effortlessly. Men look at us and think we are too beautiful or soft to be dangerous. Because they see smooth skin, the think we cannot have strong muscles - but they are wrong. Give me your hand."

Sakura placed her hand in Kita's to have the older ninja guide her fingers across the smooth expanse of her bicep. The first stroke was the touch of velvet, the second stroke was harder, deeper, revealing a rock hard muscle carefully camouflaged. Next Kita moved Sakura's hand along the soft curved planes of her stomach and waist. To the eye she indeed appeared soft, but the touch again revealed hard, well-defined six pack ab muscles and obliques.

Releasing Sakura's hand, Kita nodded at the plate of food cooling before the girl. "Eat," she told her. "Opponents that figure out you are indeed dangerous, can never truly gage how strong you are, because unlike men, we can grow stronger without growing bulkier."

"Wow..." Sakura was amazed at the simple truth her mentor presented. From a medical point of view, she had always know this biological truth, but she had never considered it as a weapon or advantage over men she was born with.

Kita finished, "So part of your training regimen will be to add a few pounds, well placed so that you have a softer appearance.

Sakura burst from her reeling thoughts to ask a question, "Sensei, now can I ask you a personal question?"

Kita nodded her head, encouraging Sakura to continue.

"Um...you...you don't wrap your breasts...so how to you fight?"

A quick giggle escaped Kita's lips as a look of amusement passed over her face before she could answer, "Little sister, breasts do not hinder your fighting ability. It would be more accurate to say that breasts hinder young males abilities to fight, or at least hinder their focus on fighting."

"Wait are you saying we've been taught to bind our chests to make it easier for the boys to focus?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Still smiling, Kita nodded, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

The two finished their meal talking amiably then paid and left. Sakura was used to being a part of the crowd, just another ninja in a town of ninja, but as they walked to the door she could feel the weight of stares that followed her every move.

As they stepped outside onto the now bustling street, Kita turned up the street toward the shopping district. Over her shoulder, she said to Sakura, "Come along, time for more training...I made us an appointment at the Tavron Spa."

* * *

**To all the kind readers that have read, reviewed and marked this story – Thank You! Your kindness is more than I ever could have hoped for when I decided to right this story. A special shout of of recognition and thanks also to my reviewers: where r my chips, fightingfalconfan, kabata4life, SB01, I.E.T.S., RealyManlyPimps, wind797, dbzgtfan2004 - you guys rock!**

**Cheers!**


	4. Beauty Begins

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraa-bi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Special thanks to my wonderful chapter 3 reviewers:

**Kunoichibrat, The Sociopathism of Trees, SB01, where r my chips, Mayumi Crescent Moon, ref346, wind797, daniel, I.E.T.S., Ryo-yasha, Orchid Nymph, kabata4life, Sakuraangel1327, and Nani kiwi gurl.**

**Now ready for chapter 4? I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I don't let down all of the readers who've been so kind & supportive - I really don't want to let you all down.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beauty Begins**

Naruto wasn't stupid, he just didn't spend too much time in deep thought, he preferred physical activity to mental. The new day brought the need for lots of pondering and it set him on edge – things had changed. When he found out that Kakashi would not hold training that day, Naruto wasn't sure it was a good thing to have nothing to do but think. Making up his mind, Naruto went in search of his friends and food, not necessarily in that order though.

First up a trip to Ichiraku for a good breakfast of ramen with fried egg and pork. Just the thought of the steaming dish, made his mouth water. All of his random thoughts were chased quickly from his mind as he made his way to Ichiraku.

Climbing onto a stool, Naruto was greeted by Teuchi, "How is my best customer today?"

With a grin, Naruto happily replied, "Hungry! I think I can break my old record today."

Teuchi laughed broadly at the young ninja's energy and enthusiasm. In truth there was no more faithful customer than the blond teen. Naruto's orders alone were a large percentage of his weekly business. Naruto never ordered just one bowl of ramen, on average he ate five at a sitting, after hard workouts or missions the young man could easily finish eight bowls.

Still smiling, Teuchi replied, "Okay, just tell me when to stop. So what will it be today?"

Without hesitation, Naruto replied, "Pork and fried egg!"

Teuchi gave Naruto the thumbs up and began fixing the first bowls, while Naruto settled in to wait.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto turned at the sound of the familiar voice, greeting the fellow ninja in a friendly manner, "Hey Bushy Brow, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

"Yes, we returned yesterday, Lady Tsunade has given Neji, Tenten and myself the next week off for completing the mission so quickly. I knew you were not on a mission and hoped you'd be up to sparing with me today."

"Hey that would be great! Just let me finish eating and we can get a good workout."

* * *

As they walked to the Spa, Kita reviewed the plan for the rest of the day.

"Part of being a kiraabi is the art of deceptive beauty. Your hair, skin, clothes, even nails are all tools to support that deception. You will learn to be the most beautiful flower in the village, today skin, hair, and clothes... but first a bath."

Sakura followed, listening intently as they arrived at the Tavron Spa. They were greeted by the attendants and led to the changing room and given fluffy white towel wraps. They removed their clothes and wrapped themselves in the towels and walked out to the heated springs.

Three hours later, the two kunoichi left the spa. Kita always looked gorgeous, for her the trip was merely refreshing. But Sakura had never been so pampered in her life. Her skin was rosy, softer than the finest silk, and scented of cherry blossoms and myrrh. Her hair had been had been washed, conditioned and styled so that it was bouncy and shiny. A small trim of the ends had evened up her previous haircut, making her look softer and very feminine. The last part of their spa visit had been manicures and pedicures, completing the head to toe treatment. As they left, Sakura carried with her a sack of hair and skin products for home use and makeup. Once her hair had been completed, Kita and the staff had also given her a makeover using colors that complimented her skin and hair perfectly.

Stepping back onto the street, Sakura felt like she was in a dream. The dream did not end there though, Kita surprised her further by saying, "Okay, shopping now!"

With Sakura closely in tow, Kita headed further into the shopping district. Very quickly they found themselves in a small ladies wear shop. As the saleswoman approached them, Kita nodded towards Sakura and told her, "She needs to be fitted for a bra, demi-cup push up style."

Shopping for new clothes should have been easy, until Sakura found herself stripped to just her panties, everything else being thrown away to be replaced by items that were more suitable to her changed status. Gone were her chest bindings, leggings, and sleeveless shirt.

First the saleswoman forced bra after bra upon her to try on until Sakura felt lost in a sea of lace. After so much time binding her breasts she was surprised to find that she had full B cups that stood out proudly in the lingerie. To accentuate this fact Kita chose a deep red colored top with a deep wide v-neck that closed with a single button between her breasts. The top ended just below her breasts, revealing her firm flat stomach. Owing to the deep cut of the shirt, the intricate white lace of her new bra peaked out provocatively. With it Kita passed her a short tan colored flounce skirt that featured attached taps. The skirt flowed across her hips and thighs and accentuated them perfectly

It was an outfit Sakura would not have chosen for herself in a million years, her mother and father would surely be quite disturbed when the saw it, but even Sakura had to admit she looked like a million yen. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, Sakura did not see the same girl that left her house this morning. The girl that looked back at her was truly and unequivocally beautiful.

'_What will Naruto think when he sees me_,' she wondered. She had not thought of him all day or what had happened the night before. But as he crossed he mind now, she wished she could somehow share this with him...to confirm that he thought she looked as beautiful as she now felt.

Once the first outfit was complete, Kita coaxed Sakura from the dressing room and they began to create other outfits, ones for training, missions and just plain civilian wear. Sakura was afraid they would empty out the store, but the saleswoman kept running to the back store room bringing out more. In the end, as their purchases were being totaled up, they had more bags than Sakura thought the two of them could handle. The final bill was more money that Sakura made in a month working double shifts at the hospital, Sakura's jaw dropped when she heard the total but Kita simply paid the bill and requested that the purchases be delivered the Haruno home.

As they exited the store, Sakura couldn't help asking her mentor how they could afford those things.

"Don't worry about it, all training expenses are paid by the Hokage," Kita replied nonchalantly, "Enjoy it, this is the easy part, the rest is won't be near as much fun – but it's all worth it. So tell me how do you feel?"

Stopping to catch her reflection in a window, Sakura considered herself for a moment before she turned back to Kita and replied, "Like I'm in a fairy tale...like a princess."

"Hmm, yes a very pretty princess. Can you begin to see the beautiful woman that was hidden inside?"

Sakura looked back into the window, the vision was her, just a better her. She timidly ran a finger over her gloss covered lips, it was still her under there. The clothes, hair and makeup didn't change who she was or had always been...they just presented her better than ever before. Maybe she had always been beautiful...but for the first time in her life she felt beautiful.

Sakura nodded as a shiny tear slid down her face, accepting this simple truth was an overwhelming revelation.

Kita placed a supportive hand on Sakura's shoulder and began, "Good, because you are little sister. Now-"

Kakashi appeared from a burst of smoke and Kita never finished her sentence. "Lady Tsunade is calling all jonin to a meeting now," he stated simply then disappeared.

Kita handed Sakura a small wallet, "Why don't you go have lunch with some of your friends? After that, can you please go to Xuan's shoe store and pick up my packages? They should be ready, just tell Xuan-sama you're there to pick up my stuff. If you have time buy some chocolate bars, lots of them. I'll catch up with you later after the meeting."

With that Kita turned and took to the rooftops heading towards the Hokage tower, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura watched Kita disappear from sight then decided to go find Ino, maybe she could eat lunch with her.

* * *

Kita stepped lightly in through the open window to Lady Tsunade's office. A quick glance revealed that she was not the first to arrive but not quite the last, a few familiar faces were still missing. Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk reviewing her papers awaiting the final arrivals. Kita moved quietly to the side of the window and leaned upon the wall waiting to find out what was going on.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Enter," Tsunade bellowed without stopping what she was doing.

Ebisu and Homura entered the office, and as all well-trained nin do they surveyed the room taking note of all attendees. Homura, a village elder felt it his duty to oversee the update meetings with the jonin. All was as he expected until his eye fell on the raven-haired kiraa. He sized her up, taking in the pretty face and makeup, the hands that looked as if they never did a day's work and the enticing cut of her fitted wrap tank top that made her breasts entirely too prominent. As he looked at her he saw a mockery of the seriousness of everything the jonin stood for.

"What are you doing here?" Homura asked Kita incredulously.

Tsunade looked from her papers with a raised eyebrow, her glance traveling from Homura to Kita and back again, but she said nothing, sitting back to watch things unfold. Challenges were a part of the ninja lifestyle, it was best she not get involved but let it play out.

Kita remained calm, her posture unchanged as she examined her new manicure.

Homura stalked across the room to stand in front of her, then repeated his query, "I'll ask you again, what are you doing here? This is a meeting for Konoha jonin."

With slow deliberate ease, Kita lifted her gaze from her nails and captured Homura in her steely gaze, then she replied in a cold hard voice, "I am a Leaf jonin. Born and raised in Konoha."

"Bah! You know nothing of what makes is required of a Leaf ninja to be a jonin. Jonin is the highest rank and most honored rank we can bestow. What makes you think you're worthy to be here?"

"Whether you like it or not," she ground out advancing menacingly on Homura, continuing, "I have earned my title of Kiraabi master and jonin with my blood and sweat. If you doubt my skills, I will prove them too you, but I guarantee you won't live to admit you were wrong. If you doubt my commitment to the Leaf then you are a baka and even death cannot fix that."

The two stood nose to nose neither backing down or advancing. One was past his prime, but still a very dangerous force to be taken seriously. The other an extremely lethal assassin, trained to never fail. If this continued to escalate surely a life would be lost this day in Konoha

"Oh, sorry," a calm voice broke the uneasy silence, "I thought we were having a meeting. But if this is a duel, I'll just come back later."

Kakashi leaned on the edge of the window looking bored, opened his copy of the latest Icha Icha novel, then turned walking away across the roof eave reading.

With a diabolical ease, all focus was transferred from the two squaring off in the center of the room to the lone escapee.

"Oh no you don't! Kakashi get back in here!!" Tsunade meant business, the white haired ninja knew how to push her buttons. Turning back to Homura and Kita, Tsunade settled the matter with four words, "You two cool it!"

Kakashi climbed into the window, joining his fellow nin. Homura and Kita backed away never losing eye contact, both refusing to be the first to release the tension.

Tsunade's gaze caught the wordless threats and she decided their posturing had gone on long enough. "Kita try to refrain from killing your comrades and Homura don't be baka enough to make her do it. Now on to business."

Behind his mask, Kakashi had to smirk, he noticed that Lady Tsunade had not ordered the asashin not to kill the village elder, but only to try not to.

* * *

Walking into the quiet Yamanaka family business, Sakura looked around for her best friend and foremost competitor, Ino. The front of the shop was empty, no customers or workers, only flowers and brightly colored potted plants.

"Hello? Ino are you here? It's me Sakura."

"Hey forehead, we're back here!" came Ino's voice from the back of the building.

Sakura followed the sound of her friends voice, into the combination storage and work room. There she found Ino, Temari and Tenten gathered casually around the room. Sakura stood silently at the door watching the drama already in progress.

"So are you going to go out with him or not?" Temari badgered Tenten.

"I don't know, I really like him, but we're on the same team...I don't want to cause problems. We work well together now but what if things go badly? What would happen to the team?"

"Aghh! Tenten you make me crazy! If you like the boy go out with him already!" Temari lamented, throwing her hands in the air. It was only then that she turned her attention to the newly arrived kunoichi. "Oh, my sweet kami!"

Sakura felt her face turning a deep crimson as their eyes turned to her. Like Temari, her other friends registered varying degrees of shock to her appearance.

"Forehead...is that really you?"

"Wow," Tenten managed to squeak.

Not knowing what to say or do, Sakura opted for a simple greeting, "Hi!"

"What happened to you?" Ino asked walking forward to examen Sakura's new outfit, hair and makeup.

"Long story, but I'll tell you over lunch. It's my treat."

Sakura's friends quickly accepted her offer and the foursome headed off for some serious girl time. As they headed into the market area, it was under the scrutiny of one of their peers and his faithful companion.

'_Wow, is that Sakura? She looks hot!! Wonder if Naruto's seen her today?_' he thought, then deciding this was news the blond ninja would definitely want to hear, he went in search of his friend.

* * *

One thing about sparring with Lee, it's always educational. Lee's fervor to be an excellent ninja drove him to constantly increase his strength, speed and skill. It could not have been more than two weeks since the last time they sparred, but Naruto could definitely tell Lee was faster than before. Sparring with Lee forced Naruto to think on his feet and challenged him to push himself harder. The training ground suffered the most from their battle, broken branches and cracked earth gave witness to the earnest blows the two passed.

Sometime during their match, Kiba and Akumaru arrived and settled in to watch the two friends battle. Kiba found a high branch on a tree a good distance from the battle, then he and Akumaru could easily lounge and watch without worry of being accidentally injured in the fallout. When they finished both Naruto and Lee lay on the ground breathing heavily, battered and bruised and both wore huge smiles that said they were extremely pleased with themselves.

"Ah, thank you Naruto. That was just what I needed to get my blood flowing before my afternoon workout."

"No problem Bushy-Brow."

"So are you two finished trading love taps? Let's go get some lunch!" Kiba yelled from his branch. Akumaru barked his agreement.

Naruto sat up, leaning on one elbow, while he shaded his eyes with his free hand. "Yo, Kiba, how long you been there?"

"A little while now...you two ready to eat or what?"

Naruto smiled his big goofy smile and asked, "Ramen?"

Kiba shook his head and said, "Sure, why not."

"I could use some food now also," added Lee, climbing to his feet.

As the trio headed into the village towards the market, Kiba casually asked Naruto, "So Naruto, you've been back in the Village for two months now – you able to get a date with Sakura yet?"

Naruto felt his face warming at the memory of he night before, so far he'd done an excellent job of keeping his mind clear of the unanswered questions about him and Sakura. Why did Kiba have to ruin it? Avoiding the answering the question, Naruto returned, "Why'd you ask a thing like that?"

Kiba took his time answering, "I'm just wondering if you have a real claim on her or if she's a free agent."

The clench in Naruto's stomach was echoed by the clinch in his jaw. "What do you care? Aren't you dating Hinata?"

Kiba stopped and leaned against the corner post of a small restaurant, with a smirk and a casual nod to the interior, said, "Just checking my options. Cause if she's not 'officially' your girl, I'm might have to try to get with her...she's hot."

Naruto followed the direction of Kiba's nod to see a small table of kunoichi, all friends of theirs. The girls seemed to be enjoying some hen time, and one in particular caught Naruto's eye.

The particular kunoichi had luscious shiny pink hair that fell to her shoulders in soft waves. Even seated at the table, the low cut of the back of her shirt showed the soft curves of her shoulders and back and it was enough to make him drool. Everything he could see, and all that he couldn't, captured him hypnotically.

As Naruto stood outside and stared at Sakura's back, Kiba and Lee moved into the restaurant to join the girls. Suddenly Naruto realized that if he was the last one to get to the table he would not be able to sit next to Sakura and his feet began to move with a life of their own.

Tenten was facing the door and had a bird's-eye view of the approaching males, a smile crept onto her face as Naruto clumsily moved towards them. None of her other friends suspected they were about to be joined. Temari caught Tenten's look and glanced over to see the quickly approaching males.

As the handsome blond came into earshot, Temari casually asked, "So Sakura, what's going on with you and Naruto? Are you two dating yet?"

"Temari!," said Sakura in shock, when a very familiar voice came from behind her.

"Um, hi!" The goofy teen said loudly, "Hey we're getting lunch too, can we sit with you guys?"

Hearing his voice behind her, Sakura was caught doubly off guard having the subject of their conversation show up suddenly. She couldn't help or hide the genuine smile that filled her face as she turned to face Naruto. She could feel her heart start to race as she eyed her secret love, after all no one knew just how much she truly cared for him. Even last night she had not fully told the truth to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "Wow, Sakura-chan you get more beautiful every time I see you." With every fiber of his being, he meant those words. She had always been beautiful to him, the most beautiful and precious girl in the whole village of Konoha. But seeing her as she turned, Naruto was caught up first in the soft gloss of pink to her lips, then by the blush that started at her cheeks and extended down to her neck and chest. The deep crimson of her smooth skin stood out like fire against the white lace peaking at him from the now prominent mounds of her breasts. It really was a lot for him to take in.

Hearing Naruto's words, Sakura's heart leapt into her throat. For once the loud-mouthed moron said something that was truly complimentary and non-moronic...that is until he added to his original comment.

"And I totally approve of being able to see your breasts!"

Instantly her blood began to boil and Sakura began gathering chakra to her hand as she clinched it into a fist.

"Yeah nice rack, Sakura," Kiba added with a wink and a wolfish grin standing just to Naruto's side.

From behind Kiba, Lee began to babble, "Sakura-chan...b-b-b-breasts! Wow!"

"You bakas!,"Sakura's fury connected first with Naruto's jaw, then she repeated the pummeling blow to Kiba and Lee. The three young nin found themselves on the floor staring up at a very angry pink-haired ninja. "That is not how you talk to your teammate and peer!"

Furious and partially unable to believe the sexist comments they had said, Sakura stormed out of the restaurant.

"Okay, maybe she is a really good choice to join the kiraabi," Temari said in between giggles.

Ino laughed openly as Kiba and Lee crawled to their knees and then chairs. Tenten leaned close to her fellow kunoichi and asked, "Aren't Kiba and Hinata an item?"

Ino responded with a nod, still too breathless to speak watching the wounded males. As soon as she could speak, Ino teased Kiba, saying, "Oh, I'm so telling Hinata on you!"

Kiba had made it into the chair beside the annoying blond girl and offered her a mild growl. But from the bright red of his face everyone could see that his jaw wasn't his only problem.

Naruto, still on the floor, weakly rubbing his head and asked, "What did I do?"

His peers simply stared at him in disbelief that he could be so clueless as to what he had done to upset the young kiraabi.

**

* * *

**

FYI: taps are the attached pants/bottoms on cheerleader skirts.

Hey I need a beta for chapter 5, if you can & are willing to proof it for me I can post it immediately. If some generous soul out there is willing to help just PM me. Thanks!! -- UPDATE: Thank you all for the wonderful response...a Beta reader has been found!

**Cheers!**


	5. Not Letting Go

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters; at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

First things first – THANK YOU!!! To my kind and readers and reviewers. Also to Sakuraangel1327 and Nani-kiwi gurl: I didn't mean to skip your names – sorry!

So I'll try again to give shout outs to my reviewers: Daniel, Dbzgtfan2004, fightingFalconFan, I.E.T.S., kabata4life, Kunoichibrat, LonewolfBloodstorm 2009, Mayumi Crescent Moon, Nani-kiwi gurl, Orchid Nymph, RealyManlyPimps, ref346, Ryo-yasha, Sakuraangel1327, SB01, The Sociopathism of Trees, where r my chips, wind797, ZackTheBloody

Second, thanks for all the kind responses to beta for me. Virtual chocolates to I.E.T.S for being the first to not only step up but get back to me really fast with her input so that I could post chapter 5 quickly.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Not Letting Go

"Kita, stay a minute we need to talk." Tsunade phrased it as a request but it was an order from the Hokage to one of her jonin, to be sure.

Kita paused and turned around. The room grew silent as the other jonin exited, leaving only the Godaime Hokage, her top aid, Shizune and Daigo Kita.

"This arrived for you today," the Godaime Hokage said, as Shizune passed a small notebook to the raven-haired ninja. Kita took the book opened it to a marked page and smiled. Tsunade continued, "I also received a letter of release from your senshi, so you are back home for good then?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Are you sure life in the Leaf will be fulfilling enough for you now? You are not the same girl that left fifteen years ago and we are not the same village."

"The leaf is my home, my heart. My anchor is here. I am here to serve as long as you will have me."

Tsunade nodded and thought for a second, then asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"I have found a student, you are very familiar with her, Haruno Sakura. Her training began today."

"You didn't waste any time did you?" Tsunade did not try to hide her surprise. "She is part of one of my best teams. They've been through a lot of challenges and separations, I don't want you to inflict any more on them."

Kita nodded her understanding. The hokage remained silent, contemplative for a few moments.

"For the duration of your training, Sakura will remain a member of Team Kakashi. You will become an ad hoc member under Kakashi's leadership understand?"

Kita opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Tsunade's face brooked no interruption or argument.

"I want Sakura to continue to work with her team as you train her. As her skills grow, I want Team Kakashi's skill to grow with her. You can still train her as you see fit, but find a way to integrate her team. You and Sakura will both go on any missions the team receives and I expect you to take special A, S, or X missions as needed, just like any other jonin."

"Lady Tsunade," she began, "keeping Sakura an active member of Team Kakashi is understandable, but placing me as a junior to Kakashi is-"

"This is not up for debate," the Godaime Hokage cut the young ninja off sharply. "This is not about you or Kakashi or either of your egos. I don't want Sakura to have to go through proving herself like you did today, I am well aware of the sacrifices you've made and your loyalty to Konoha. But many here in the village will think that because you trained away from the Leaf Village, you are less than a Leaf ninja."

"It's too late to change the minds that are already made up, but going forward we have to do what is best for Sakura and your future students. This will also help you, no one will question what you say or do because Kakashi will back you up. Kakashi is a fair man; he'll listen and work with you because he's committed to his duty and to his team. Now the question is: can you be just as committed and at least 'play' the role of his second? Also do not take any further students without first consulting me – you are now a part of Team Kakashi, new kiraa students could be problematic."

It hurt to hear, but it was the truth. The Godaime Hokage's requests were more than reasonable and entirely too logical to argue with. Kita nodded her assent.

"Good, please inform Kakashi of my decision. Remember, he's the boss. You may go now."

Dismissed, Kita exited by the window, without another word. Kira never heard the short conversation that passed between Lady Tsunade and Shizune as she leapt from the roof.

Even though the thought of being told to work under another ninja rankled her nerves, it was well within the Hokage's rights and power to order it.

But Kita didn't have to like it and she'd make sure Kakashi knew it.

* * *

Kita found the copy ninja sitting alone at the grave marker of his childhood best friend, Obito. Kakashi looked up at the kunoichi as she approached, but said nothing. When she wanted, she could telegraph her feelings from a mile away. This was one of those times, even before she had come into sight, Kakashi could feel a change in the atmosphere. The hot waves of anger did not fit such a beautiful visage. Everything about her was pleasant to the eye, you wanted her around just to look at, like a work of art. Also a light scent of jasmine tickled his sense of smell so that even every breath with her near was pleasurable.

The woman put her hands on her curvy hips and stared at him. When Kakashi did nothing to further acknowledge her presence, she sighed and began to speak.

"Lady Tsunade has ordered that Sakura remain an active member of your team and that I become an ad hoc member also under your guidance," there was no hiding the ire in her voice, the words tasted incredibly bitter to have to say.

"So you wanted me to know her decision?"

"No, I was ordered to find you and tell you her decision. I'm sure it is just her way of making sure I acknowledge your 'leadership'." She used air quotes on the last word.

"So you don't agree with her decision?"

The calmness of his voice and the point blank honesty of his questions was enough to drive a saint to drink. Kita sighed again, "My agreement is not needed. But it doesn't change that I do not _like_ her assigning me to be your junior."

"And you're mad at me because..."

"I never said I was made at you!" Kita retorted a little too heatedly, her true feelings openly evident.

"But you are," even though he wore a mask she could hear the humor in his voice.

"Aghh!! Don't play games with me Kakashi! I have every right to be upset and insulted! You will not win me over with your dry wit! We've known each other too long...I'll do my job, just let me have my moment to work through my feelings."

"Fair enough. Let me know when you're done, okay? We'll hold off team training this week to give you some time with Sakura."

With an irritated wave, Kita turned and left. Kakashi shook his head then returned to his contemplation.

* * *

When the two kunoichi met in the late afternoon, both were more than mildly irate. Taking one look at Sakura and seeing a clear reflection of her own feelings in her student, Kita surmised they needed 'chocolate therapy' and lots of it.

The two women decided chocolate malts would do the trick and quickly found their way back to Otondo's restaurant, where their day had started. As they sat at their table enjoying thick chocolate shakes with extra chocolate syrup, Sakura finally had the chance to question her mentor about their run that morning.

"Sensei, how did you run this morning without leaving any footprints?"

Kita settled back in her chair and answered, "Ah, that is the fukashikousen ho waza or the invisible step technique. The fukashikousen ho waza is in many ways similar to the Suimen Hokou no Waza. The main difference being that for the Suimen Hokou you gather chakra to stay afloat. The fukashikousen ho waza is more about the controlled release of a small continuous stream of chakra that acts as a barrier between your feet and the ground, allowing you to walk without leaving tracks on any surface.

"Cool, when are you going to teach it to me?" Sakura asked.

Kita answered, "It is a very difficult technique to learn, you must first increase your endurance, strength, and stamina. It also calls for you to develop a new level of chakra control. It's going to be incredibly hard, but well worth the effort as once you master it, your training with me will be complete."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she gasped, "You mean..."

"Yes, when you can successfully complete a three day trial using the fukashikousen ho you will graduate to full kiraa status, equivalent to any jonin in the Leaf Village."

* * *

It was a blue moon that rose early that evening to find Kiba standing outside the Hyuuga gate pleading with Hinata.

"...but Hinata-chan!" Kiba pleaded a broken look upon his face. Even Akumaru was smart enough to give the two some time alone and had quietly retreated to the Inuzuka family home.

Hinata stood with her back against the high wall; her head dropped low, her tears wetting the ground around her feet. True to her word, Ino had quickly found the Hyuuga heir and told her of Kiba's comment at the restaurant. Hinata stood there now in front of her boyfriend with an aching heart.

"No it's okay, Kiba-kun. If you want to date other girls, I understand," Kiba said with a shaky voice, her face hidden from view. The words were sincere but far from what her heart wanted. If Kiba needed his freedom, she'd give it to him. She'd had to finally face reality and accept that Naruto would never have the same feelings for her that he had for Sakura. It had been a hard lesson, one Hinata was slow to learn, but she'd done it and had thought she had found a true love with Kiba. But who knew that she'd lose a second love to the same girl?

"You're breaking up with me?" Kiba asked incredulously. He could not believe he was actually standing there watching her cry as she tried to be brave and break up with him. Breaking up and hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. It had taken him so long to finally get her attention, to get her mind and heart off Naruto. But, he had somehow managed to get her to accept his invitations and believe that he really cared. As he had watched her blossom towards him and Kiba had lost his heart.

The two had been seeing each other regularly for more than three months now and Hinata's shy down cast gaze had been replaced by a tender look of joy, one that lit up her face and was directed solely at him. To see that look, to hold her hand and steal kisses from her honey lips, had become Kiba's main goal in life. Hinata's father routinely kicked Kiba out of the Hyuuga estate; being told he had overstayed his welcome for the day. But undeterred, Kiba returned each day.

Hinata said nothing more and would not look into Kiba's face. How could she stay strong enough to finish this if she looked into his eyes? She once felt so special and warm looking into his eyes, now she feared looking into them and seeing that treasured warmth gone.

Darn that Ino and her big mouth! Because she's such a gossip with no clue, Hinata was hurting. A deep growl, echoed in Kiba's chest. He didn't know how to tell her what he felt or how much she meant to him. But he had to explain; he had to stop her from breaking both their hearts.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Kiba pressed his forehead to Hinata's and began, "No, I not letting you go. I don't want any other girl but you. I...I just did it to help Naruto. He's such a fool to miss what's right in front of him. I just wanted to nudge him in the right direction."

A strong hand moved up her neck to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing gently along her cheek as he continued, "You are all I want."

Hinata lifted her gaze to meet Kiba's, in his eyes she saw hope and love – from his eyes, she knew without a doubt Kiba's words were true. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but now joy replaced the sorrow that filled them originally. A deep sigh escaped her lips as Kiba's mouth gently covered hers and claimed a kiss of sincere promise as their two bodies melded together, soft supple curves to hard defined muscle. Maybe Ino did her a favor, because without a doubt Hinata knew now that Kiba loved her and only her. More importantly so did Kiba.

* * *

Miserable, that's how Naruto felt. He'd left the restaurant by himself, right after Sakura and skipped lunch. So not only was he miserable, he was hungry – his stomach attested loudly to that fact. He should have gotten something to eat, but somehow, misery out weighed hunger. An even now hours later as the first shafts of pale moon light shone in through his open window, Naruto lay across his couch, on his back, one hand behind his head staring at the ceiling, a thought weighed heavily on his mind: '_I wonder if she's still mad_?'

After so many years he'd finally gotten her to admit she had feelings for him too, and now he could have ruined it all with one stupid comment. Not knowing was killing him...he wanted...no needed to know. It was still early, should he go to her house? No, everyone knew it was best to leave an angry Sakura alone until she was calmed down.

A gentle breeze drifted in, rustling softly through his hair. He could only hear the soft sound of the wind, but he could feel her presence in the room. Opening his eyes and lifting his head he saw her standing by the open window. She leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so-" he began blurting out as he sat up.

A lifted hand silenced him as she finished for him, "Sorry, yeah I know."

Naruto could only nod, again lost in his guilt. Her voice was too quiet, containing none of its normal fire and strength. Her look was bittersweet and pensive, Naruto wondered if this was the worst kind of omen, the distance between them killing him.

"I really am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt or embarrass you...I only wanted to tell you how awesome you looked."

Sakura looked at him, unsure what to think. Naruto ran one hand through his hair and dropped his gaze to the floor, and admitted, "I'm always saying the wrong thing, I know that, but after what you said yesterday about not being beautiful...I just had to tell you that you are."

Like a raging river, the words she had spoken to Kita the day before came flooding back to Sakura's memory:

"With_h all do respect, Kita-san, are you sure you really want me? I'm a medical_

_ninja and not really the strongest kunoichi in the leaf or the most beautiful."_

Naruto continued, "You've always been beautiful to me. You blow me away every time I see you. But you used to be so stuck on Sasuke...so I never said these things before...but now I want to tell you, and I don't think I know how.

Naruto's pleading voice touched Sakura's heart deeply. He had heard her speak her fear and it genuinely confused him. Suddenly she wasn't so mad and the comment that had been a barb was the compliment it was originally intended to be – the admiring words of someone precious.

'_Oh no! Don't tell me you're falling for this line! We should make him suffer for being such an idiot._' inner Sakura screamed, not willing to relent and forgive so easily.

But I really don't want to hurt him, she told herself.

"Naruto-kun." The softly spoken words were all it took to give his heart hope. Naruto lifted his gaze to meet Sakura's gaze, there he saw a single shining tear balancing on the edge of her eye. But in her eyes he could see it was not a tear of pain, but of forgiveness and love.

"I'm not mad anymore," she finished, going quickly to the couch and sliding easily into his warm embrace, the one place she wanted to be. Naruto's arms encircled her, grateful she hadn't chosen to turn around and leave.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you remember when we graduated from the Academy?" Naruto asked his voice like a caress as he sat back to look her in the eye. "Remember how I failed the final test three times? But I never gave up...with hard work and dedication I knew I could be an awesome ninja because its part of my dream to become Hokage. If you can just have patience with me, I'm sure I can get this right too. Because for a long time now, you've been a part of my dreams too."

Sakura could not believe her ears, this afternoon he had said the absolute most wrong thing possible, and now he was saying all the right things. Maybe there is hope for the loud-mouthed knucklehead. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Their lips met in a series of kisses full of warmth and promise. When they finally broke apart for air, both feeling flushed and warm, Naruto found his opportunity to ask, "So Sakura-chan... Does this mean you're my girl? Officially and only mine?"

Sakura pretended to think about his question then replied earnestly, "Yes, officially and only yours."

She saw his trademark goofy smile for only a second before he tackled her down on the couch, stealing kiss after kiss, neither one willing to be the first to let go.

As the two, koibitodoushi celebrated their fledgling romance with a symphony of kisses, the pale blue moon bore silent witness in the sky.

* * *

Awareness came slowly as she opened her eyes to a new day. Still warm and comfortable wrapped in his arms, her face snuggled into his neck, but there was no denying the new day and the challenges it brought. She allowed herself a moment to gaze upon her still sleeping partner. Very few people ever got to see him with his guard down and at complete peace. Sleeping he looked angelic, surprising for such a powerful ninja.

Twice she'd come to him and shared his bed. The things two ninjas could do to each other in bed should be illegal. Ninjas train long and hard to become experts at controlling and inflicting pain. But pain is part of a two-sided coin, to understand pain is to understand pleasure. As with torture, there are two parts to play in pleasure: the giver and the receiver. A skilled ninja knows just what to do to find the deepest hidden parts of their partner and how to sustain it for long torturous moments. Last night, like the first, their passion had filled the night as they lost themselves in each other's arms again and again.

As she watched marveling at the smooth movement of well-developed muscle, he rolled onto his back, placing one hand behind his head, the other staying securely wrapped around her waist, his thumb absently stroking her shoulder gently in his sleep.

Four AM, she still had time. So she placed the lightest of kisses, feather soft to the shoulder she lay against, then rested her chin on his chest and enjoyed the simple joy of watching him sleep, his breath flowing in and out. It wasn't a lot; she just wanted to be near him a little longer before she headed home and then to training.

Groaning inwardly, she knew it was time to move...time to leave. Gently, as not to disturb her sleeping angel, she removed his sleeping grip from around her and rolled slowly to the other side of the bed. Quietly sitting up and swinging her feet to the floor, she was surprised by strong arms that suddenly clamped around her – swiftly pulling her back against an equally strong and muscular chest.

"No, don't leave my bed again." He grumbled sleepily into her ear before allowing his lips to descend upon her neck and jaw, greedily nibbling and kissing his way to her lips.

"You weren't sleep were you?"

"No." That succinct answer was followed by his hand sliding upon her jaw aligning her lips for his full attack.

When the kiss ended, she attempted in vain to separate herself from his arms, emphasizing her efforts saying, "I have to go, you know I have training. Plus if I wait too long someone might see me leaving."

In the most fluid of motions he pinned her to the bed, his body covering hers as a sly grin spread across his face, his hair wild and untamed falling sexily forward as he replied, "I don't care who sees or who knows. I want you here. You belong in my bed."

"We can talk about it later. Come on, let me up..."

Her only answer was an unflinching stare. Two could play that game – she bit her lip and shook her head no.

His eyebrow lifted as his hand moved sensuously down her side towards her thigh, she could feel her ability to think slipping away with the silky touch. A gasp escaped her lungs when his hand stroked up the inside of her thigh brushing dangerously close to her core.

"Move in." Was all he said as he captured her bottom lip in a nip.

"Say yes," he whispered, after he released her lip and began kissing a trail down her neck heading for her full mounds. Starting with the left, he gently nipped and sucked until she arched towards him, both offering and begging for more. He lifted his head and moved to its twin, giving equal attention. Taking his time, enjoying her taste and feel, he continued his attack of her breast until a deep blush covered both and the nipples were tight points responding to every lick of the tongue or flick of the finger. Beneath him, she lay, eyes closed, her breath coming in quick short pants and a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"Move in." He intoned again as he released the orbs and continued his trek down her stomach, veering to nip once at her hip before arriving at her mound, first taking in the sight of the hair trimmed into a thin band up the center.

"Move in." He repeated as he spread her legs and placed a soft, teasing kiss to her mound. She moaned out loud at the feel of his breath on her heated skin. His next touch was torture...a feather soft stroke to the inside of her thigh, close but not on her sex – just enough to make her squirm with unmet need.

She bit her lip, fighting not scream – if she did the entire neighborhood would wake up. Still a whimper escaped and the sound was enough to take away the small amount of control he thought he had. He wanted a taste of her as badly as she wanted him to taste her. Giving in to his desire, he dove in, licking and savoring her taste. Each swipe of his tongue to her heated entrance rewarded him with the sweetest honey, as all the while his finger attacked her bud, driving her towards orgasm. The more he had the more he wanted, he delved his tongue inside her and drank deeply drawing more of her juice into his greedy mouth.

"Oh. My. God!!" She screamed as her orgasm rushed through her body. Moving his lips to her clit, he sucked on the bud as she quaked in climax. Her hips bucked wildly with each wave of electricity he generated between her legs until she had nothing left inside her. As her orgasm ebbed away, he moved back up her body to lie on top of her.

"Mmm," she moaned as the feelings of pleasure slowly faded, leaving only a tingling afterglow. They traded kisses, his tongue slipping between her lips, sharing the taste of her essence. Her nails slid down his back to trace circles on the firm orbs of his butt. As he held her, their bodies pressed together, the hot need in his groin was too much to deny. There was no hope of letting her leave his bed yet. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slowly penetrated her as she gasped at the overpowering sensations he created. Never stopping, but keeping an achingly slow pace, he began to drive her towards a new orgasm.

"Aghh," she moaned in a weak whisper, feeling like putty in his hands. Each thrust was sure and deep finding her most sensitive spot, resulting in uncontrollable spasms. The pleasure was a torment she could not resist and her body rubbed seductively against him, forcing all the blood in his body to the arrow within her. With each stroke he boiled and ached with something akin to fire in his loins, making his need to release inside her the only thing in the entire world that mattered. When the fire inside him erupted, his strokes became deep and demanding, desperate to plant his seed deep inside her. As the liquid heat began to fill her it felt as if each shot was seared into her womb and soul. The feeling of heat swimming inside her, triggered her own powerful explosion as a throaty moan escaped her, "Yes...Kakashi-koi."

There was not doubt about it, he made his claim and he was not letting go of his kiraabi.

* * *

**FYI: Senshi - former teacher. ****Koibitodoushi – pair of lovers; boyfriend & girlfriend.**

**BTW, can someone give me a good definition of a lemon and a lime? I think they refer to love scenes, but I don't know the difference (or is there a difference?)**

**Cheers!**

**3/26/2009**


	6. Everything You Need

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

First things first – THANK YOU!!!

To the newest reviewers: Jackie-chan1230, I.E.T.S (the world's best beta!!!!), NaruSaku-newfan, narutosage, Icecream Skittles Addict, wind797, devil666demon, NarutoHasYou, Mayumi Cresent Moon, Zaion Indulias, Kunoichibrat and nanny kiwi gurl

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everything You Need**

Like any other training day, Sakura arose at four-thirty to start her day, her house was quiet and her parents were still sleeping. Somehow she had managed to separate herself from Naruto's delicious kisses at a decent enough hour to not get her grounded and allow her adequate sleep to prepare for her day.

What was unlike all the previous days, when she stepped out of her door at five-fifteen, she was greeted by her favorite goofy grin. Sitting on her front step was her new boyfriend, Naruto. She immediately recognized that this was no small sacrifice, as Naruto was not a morning person and could easily sleep until noon every day. But for her, today he was up before dawn greeting her with a smile.

Jumping up as she opened the door, Naruto excitedly greet her, "Hi!"

His enthusiasm just a little too loud for the early hour of the morning, Sakura grinned and with a quick shush, replied, "Hi. You didn't ha-"

Not willing to miss a single opportunity, Naruto swiftly moved in to steal a quick kiss, his first taste of her lips for the new day. Stepping back and taking her hand, Naruto began leading her down the street towards the training grounds.

Answering her previously unfinished statement, Naruto told her, "But I wanted to."

As they passed under a corner lamp, Naruto tried to cast a casual glance at her, but ended up tripping on his feet when he saw her new workout outfit. Sakura was wearing a deep teal cropped workout tank, with a black band along the neckline and the bottom of the tank just below her breasts. The top a fitted and cupped her breast into two perfect mounds, and like the day before the briefest scallop of lace peaked out the top tempting his eyes. The top was snug and brief, allowing her entire stomach to be seen. She wore a matching pair of snug shorts, similar to her previous uniform shorts, extending to the middle of her thigh, but there was no missing how these sat lower on her hip bone. The outfit was completed by a pair of rugged above the knee black boots that laced up the back.

Naruto was torn by the visual feast she presented him, enjoying the appealing look of her breasts and curves and the concern that in a few hours the entire village would be awake and anyone could enjoy the view as well. It wasn't that she wasn't properly covered, but she would just be attracting lots of attention. Yesterday's incident still fresh in his mind, the young nin, spoke slowly, "Wow."

"Huh?" Sakura responded, caught off guard by the lop-sided look her boyfriend was leveling on her.

"You look...."

Sakura quickly placed a hand over his mouth, with a smile she warned, "Okay, now would be a good time to work on improving those compliment skills. So I'll warn you, choose your words wisely..."

Naruto nodded behind her hand and she slipped it away. "Uhmm, okay, but I think I'm going to need help...can you tell me what I shouldn't say?"

For once a smart question, a really smart question.

"Hmmm, give me a sec." Sakura started walking again towards the training field as she thought about what Naruto could say and what he really shouldn't say. At first she didn't notice that he was a step or two behind her, but when she did she stopped and turned around.

The sudden change in her pace caught Naruto off guard and he stopped to late to hide what he had been doing.

"Are you staring at my butt?!!"

Naruto took a quick step back, his hand going through his hair nervously and stared at the ground, trying to hide the blush he was sure he wore.

"You were, weren't you?" Sakura said shock lacing her voice.

Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow he knew was coming. He fully deserved it and would take it like a man. From behind closed eyes he heard Sakura stalk over to him, the next thing he knew she grabbed his jacket and pressed her lips to his.

Surprised Naruto's eyes sprang open as Sakura deepened the kiss and pressed her body to his chest. He quickly returned the gesture, giving as well has he received, his arms encircling her and pulling her close. This was not the _'punishment'_ he'd expected.

When the kiss ended, Naruto was slow to remember what had happened before the kiss. As Sakura's lips left his, breathing was the only thing he could focus on.

"Whoa."

"That was for making me feel sexy and beautiful," Sakura breathed into his chest.

"I thought you were mad...I was staring at your butt," he sheepishly admitted.

Sakura stepped back to look at Naruto, a satisfied smile on her face, "How can I say this...some things are a very good compliment when we're alone but very wrong when others are around. If you were to stare at my butt while others guys were around, they'd think I was the kind of girl to allow that kind of disrespect and they'd do it too. You have to set a standard for how guys treat me, based on how they see you treat me."

"So what I said about your breasts...would that have been okay if we were alone?"

Sakura had to giggle and admit, "Probably. Naruto girls like to know that their boyfriends think they're pretty, attractive and desirable. If you'd just said I looked nice, without getting so specific, Kiba never would have said what he did."

Naruto cocked his head and thought about that for a moment. It made sense, he just wondered why no on had ever explained it like that before. "Hey Sakura, I'm so sorry about that, but I think I've got it now and I'll work hard to make sure I show you the proper respect, because you deserve it."

The couple started walking again towards the training grounds, Sakura cast a glance at the blond ninja, and thought, '_Wow. He's everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed._'

She realized that was Naruto in a nutshell, a long way from perfect but somehow perfect in his imperfections.

* * *

Arriving to the training grounds, Kita was more than twenty minutes late. Kakashi would not be deterred, leaving his bed was well...well she was late. She smirked at the sight that greeted her: her pink-haired student locked in the embrace of her blond teammate. The two were so preoccupied inspecting each other's tonsils they didn't hear the jonin's approach.

'_Boy they remind me a lot of Kakashi and I at that age. Well one things for sure, I don't think they care that I'm late_,' she thought as she stood waiting for them to notice her presence. After a minute she realized that waiting for them to sense her was a bit too 'optimistic', she was clearly nowhere near as interesting as their zealous makeout session.

"Good morning," Kita said loudly to gain their attention.

The two youth broke apart with a start, each wearing a somewhat embarrassed look as they turned towards the senior nin.

"Ah Kita-sensei, good morning," Sakura greeted, a deep crimson blush coloring her cheeks, her breath still coming in pants.

"Yes, it obviously is," Kita replied with a grin. "Good morning Naruto. Will you be joining us today?"

"Uh, no sensei." Naruto replied, as he backed away, ready to head back home, "I was just leaving." then with a smile and a thumbs up, Naruto glanced once more at his kanojo before turning and heading back home.

"Okay, Sango now that Miroku has gone, let's get to work.

* * *

The morning began with another run, this time four times around village then they moved to Kita's small dojo.

It seemed like several hours but was actually more like twenty minutes, but pain just has a way of making time pass really slowly. And Sakura was experiencing extreme pain, as she stood, trussed and bound into the three point harness. The harness cuffed at each leg and then her hands together, once tightened, it pulled her left leg up behind her until it reached the twelve o'clock position while it held her right leg at the six position. In the beginning, Kita-sensei had allowed her hands and upper body to remain between the ten and eleven o'clock positions, but once Sakura could easily bear the aerial split the hand harness was locked into position, never sinking lower than the eleven o'clock position. Effectively standing straight up, Sakura could grasp her toes behind her, looking like an elegant but awkward swan.

The exercise would increase flexibility, balance, strength and joint mobility, but the ultimate goal to learn to dislocate her hips at will and function with her joints hyper-extended.. Sakura's task was to rotate her leg and hip until the leg that was behind her was in front of her, while still grasping her toes. To do this Sakura had to balance on one leg, drop her hip slightly and roll it in the socket around her side then to her front. Then she was to reverse the action and return her leg to its starting position.

Sakura had fully thought it impossible until, Kita-sensei had stood before her, her hands out as she leaned forward and lifted her leg until it touched the sky. She made it look easy as she rolled her shoulders back then grasped her leg, sliding her hands up to the toes. Once she was arched and balance she pulled the leg around to her front and back again and again, in quick staccato movements with the grace of a prima ballerina.

Sakura had gasped in disbelief as Kita asked her, "Every ninja trains their body to maximize strength and efficiency. Joints are a key point to attack for torture or in a battle. As kiraabi, you must exceed that, learn to function painlessly while hyper-extended or dislocated."

Kita paused allowing Sakura to digest her goal, then continued, "As a medical ninja, I'm sure you have seen the effect of a dislocated shoulder...even the strongest jonin must submit to the pain, needing the arm forced back into place. Well women have unique strengths...did you know that in the last trimester and during child birth the hip naturally dislocates from the socket, then pops automatically back into place on its own? Our bodies are already pre-dispositioned to be flexible doing whatever is needed. You will learn to master this natural gift and use it as a weapon,to your advantage. This is the second lesson of the Kiraabi: everything you need, you already are."

"Now, do you need to see me do the other side?"

Already corrected for her misconception, Sakura shook her head and obediently fastened herself into the contraption.

"You have two hours, then I will check your progress and we move on to today's kaata. One more thing, no chakra for this." Kita-san, said as she pulled the harness into place securing Sakura in position.

Sweat ran down her brow and back as Sakura bore the pain and stretch in her muscles, as she inched her leg around, all the while telling herself again and again, the second lesson of the Kiraabi: A kiraabi is already everything she needs.

* * *

"Come on girl! Spill! Tell us all about this 'specialized training'" Temari cajoled. "We're dying to know whats going on."

Sakura had run into her two peers as she was leaving training, it was too obvious they had been waiting to ambush her. She was tired and sore, but there was no avoiding her friends or their questions. With a sigh, Sakura began to fill in her two friends on the status of her relationship with Naruto – that yes indeed they were now officially an item, but before Sakura could answer, a familiar blond in orange turned the corner and walked up to them, a big grin on his handsome face.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Hey Ino, Temari."

"Hi."

"Hi Naruto."

Sakura managed a quick wave and huge blush, seeing him for the first time since he left her at the training grounds that morning. The memory of his lips on hers made words impossible. What was he going to do now? What should she do?

Having traded greetings the talkative Ino and Temari grew eerily quiet, now that a male had entered their presence.

Turning his attention to Sakura, Naruto moved to take her hand in his. He swallowed once, this was the big test – would she acknowledge him as her boyfriend now in public? He leaned in, aiming to kiss her lightly on the cheek, hoping she would allow the small peck and not knock him into the nearest wall.

It was his eyes. Sakura looked up to into her kare's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. Those infinitely deep pools of blue, so perfect and beautiful, Sakura was instantly lost in them, forgetting the world around her. The only things that existed where Naruto's sky blue eyes and her desire to be his. As he closed the distance between them, Sakura did the only thing she could. Giving him her cheek was not an option, she lifted her chin and met him in a slow and tentative kiss that made her already weak knees shake.

The pleasure of having Sakura not only allow the kiss but return it in kind overloaded Naruto's mind, the hand holding hers released its grasp and moved to her waist as his free hand found its place at the base of her neck, pulling her in to his embrace. Like Sakura, Naruto also momentarily forgot where they were and everything around them. A small swipe of his tongue against Sakura's bottom lip was answered with a soft moan that escaped the pink-haired kunoichi on its own accord. Hearing the sound Naruto covered her mouth with his, plunging his tongue hungrily into her mouth claiming it as his own.

"Woof, woof! Man, Uzumaki are you sure you're not from my clan? Seems like you've got a little dog in you!"

The teasing sound of Kiba's voice quickly brought the couple out of their revelry, slowly releasing each smiled as a bright red blush filled their cheeks upon realizing what they'd been doing and the crowd they'd attracted. Along with Ino and Temari, Kiba, Hinata, and Choji had joined the group. Kiba and Hinata stood close holding hands, both mildly shocked to see their friends' embrace. Choji was behind Ino eating wasabi chips, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, hey," Naruto managed quickly.

"Don't mind us," Choji munched another chip and teased, "If we're interrupting."

All eyes turned back to Naruto and Sakura, who were again holding hands, his hand having found hers again as the kiss ended.

With a small quirky smile, Naruto offered, "Umm, no problem...we were...we were just saying hello."

Amused, Choji chuckled, "Any more hellos like that and we'll need a bucket of water to cool things down."

Sakura didn't know she could turn any redder, until she felt heat expanding out to reach the tips of her ears and down her neck. The flick of Naruto's eyes told her the blush didn't stop at her neck but dipped into her breasts. She was sure the contrast of her skin against the teal color of her top would make her emotions evident to anyone within fifty feet.

Naruto's smile widened into his big grin, seeing his girlfriend speechless and just so darn cute.

Ino's mouth hung open in pure shock, Sakura quiet was a rare occurrence. Leaning over she whispered to Temari, "Hmph, forget the training, I want to find out why she and Naruto are all smiles and kisses all of a sudden."

Temari's eyes grew large and bright as she nodded vigorously to show her agreement that Ino indeed had a better question.

Sakura cleared her throat and gave Temari and Ino a death stare, sending the message '_Shut up_' loud and clear. Even though she couldn't hear what was being said, Sakura was convinced it could be nothing good.

Walking up having missed the show, Shikamaru greeted everyone, "Hey what's going on? Why's everyone hanging around here."

Shikamaru's mind quickly grasped that he'd missed something – from the hand holding and Sakura's reddened face, he deduced something romantic. '_About time, romance is so troublesome_,' he thought as he rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Kiba, I thought we were all meeting back at your place. This is becoming too troublesome."

"Oh yeah, we were coming to find you guys and invite you to a cookout at my home tonight," Kiba said, reminded of his true purpose.

Having something other than hers and Naruto to focus on, Sakura found her voice, "Um, I just finished training...I'm really tired, I don't think-"

In a flash Ino moved and had her hand over Sakura's mouth before she could complete her sentence. In Sakura's stead, Ino offered, "I agree, we couldn't , without inviting everyone. Why don't you boys go find Neji, Sai, and Lee and we'll get Tenten and meet at Kiba's?"

Quickly following Ino example Temari grabbed Hinata's arm and began steering her away, adding, "Good idea, come on Hinata."

The two blonds dragged their fellow kunoichi away to search for their missing friend, leaving the four males with no choice but to go and find the final three males of the group.

"Dammit, Naruto. I swear you're a curse," Kiba growled.

"What did I do?" asked the truly clueless blond.

"My plan was to invite you guys and the go and "look" for others to give me and Hinata some time alone, now I'm stuck with your ugly mug. Not a fair trade, her kisses for your goofy face."

Leaning onto a post, Shikamaru answered in a truly bored voice, "Don't blame Naruto, he's in the same spot as you. That was obviously one of Ino's schemes. You should be more worried about the 'girl talk' that she was so desperate to steal them off for. Better you than me, I don't have the energy to figure out females, they're too troublesome."

"Damn, that Ino...that's twice in two days." Kiba shook his head and added, "Come on let's go get Sai, Neji and Lee."

As the young nin headed to Lee's home, Choji ventured a question.

"So Naruto, you finally wore her down, huh?"

The blond did his characteristic move, pushing his hand through his hair, replying truthfully, "Honestly, I don't know what I did. Never thought I'd be this lucky."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata tried in vain to resist their friends, but Ino and Temari would not be denied. The four kunoichi quickly found themselves at Tenten's house. Tenten sitting on the porch painting new summoning scrolls looked up as they approached noisily and thought, '_How did they ever pass stealth training?_'

"Hi," Tenten offered as she watched Ino drag Sakura onto the porch.

"Where have you been?" the bossy blond demanded. "You missed it!! She let Naruto kiss her, heck she kissed back!"

Tenten's eyes lit up as she quickly began to understand all the commotion. Sakura has been turning down Naruto's advances since they were six years old. All eyes turned to Sakura awaiting an explanation.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura all but snarled at her best friend as she pried her arm free from Ino's iron-clad grip. "We're a couple now...is that what you wanted to hear!" the pure embarrassment of the moment making her respond a little more sharply than she intended.

"Hello! Not what I'm interested in forehead! Ino interrupted, "Get to the good stuff – how does he kiss? Have you gone any farther than kissing yet?"

"Ugh! Pig! Is that all you think about?"

With a grin Ino replied, "Umm, yeah especially since he came back to the village taller with a great build. I'm telling you forehead, if you hadn't got it in gear I was going to have a go at him myself. Now back to the kissing!"

"We kissed you saw that." Sakura kept her answer short, she knew how Ino could blow things out of proportion.

"You can't tell me that's your first time kissing him," Ino pushed for more information

With a devilish smile, Temari added, "Oh don't forget the moan...you practically melted into Naruto's arms.

Now it was Tenten's turn to chime in, "Oh my kami! Naruto!!"

Again speechless, a sly smile spread across Sakura's face as she nodded slowly. The teens stared at each other, then the kunoichis melted in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Kita stood beside the bed, her open bag on it and looked around the small living quarters housed above the dojo she had procured. The apartment was a studio floor plan, small and open with two large windows, one looking out over the front of the dojo and the other on the back wall. The kitchenette was small with a stove, refrigerator, sink and tiny square table with two chairs. Yes small, but functional - functional that was an appropriate definition of the entire level. The minuscule bathroom had no tub to boast of only a sink, shower and commode. Instead of a closet, there was a small alcove with a bar for hanging clothes to the right of the door to the bathroom. The sleeping area consisted of a platform bed, bedside table and three drawer chest.

In truth it was just right for her needs, she didn't have many belongings, mostly clothes and most of those were discarded before she left Awe. She had traveled lightly and quickly, anxious to finally return home. Eventually her wardrobe would be replaced, but for now having just a few things made it easier to carry.

"Is now a good time?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Kita turned to see Kakashi standing at the top of the stairs, holding files which she could easily were the profiles for Sakura, Naruto, and Sai.

"Oh you want to talk about training," she said as she tried to clear her mind and focus, "yes now is good."

"Um, no, we can talk about that later...I meant is now a good time to head home?"

"You were serious?"

"Very." Kakashi said as he walked over to the bed and picked up the bag and asked, "Is this everything?"

All he did was stand beside her looking into her face waiting for her response to a simple question. Why did he take her breath away? She's a seasoned kiraa, shouldn't she be able to say something? Anything? Somehow words escaped her.

Finally, Kita nodded numbly.

Kakashi's mask crinkled around his eye, an obvious sign that he was smiling as he took her hand pulling her to the window. He released her hand as he stepped onto the eave, then looked back once to make sure she was following. With a speed that was impossible for the naked eye follow he disappeared.

Kita stepped out the window and closed it gently, then she took a deep breath the next instant she disappeared...heading for home.

**

* * *

**

FYI: kanojo – girlfriend; kare – boyfriend

Oh yeah, hope I didn't offend anyone with the Sango/Miroku reference, but since they obviously don't have Shakespeare, I figured Romeo and Juliet would be out of place. So using twisted logic, I figured Sango and Miroku would be a good 'historical' romance couple.

**Okay, I've had several requests to make sure Naruto grows too. So what shall it be: a) Weapons - sword, b) New chakra jutsus or c) Become first male Kiraa? Your input is important to me!**

**Cheers!**

**4/4/2009**


	7. Under The Light of The Moon

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

First things first – THANK YOU!!! All of the input on the training for Naruto (and Sai for that matter) was extremely helpful. You gave me a lot of good things to consider. So in a way you all will help me create Naruto's 'next' level - sort of like we're in a virtual mock-up session, huh?

Shout outs to the latest reviewers: TheGreatHibiki, Sakuraangel1327, Icekrim91, Spardasx, wind797 Fightingfalconfan, maxslayer10, Guitarman-sama, obsessedanimefangirl, ZackTheBloody, I.E.T.S, LonewolfBloodstorm, Zarcade, Eva Maverx, Gravenimage, Sargentsage192, Zaion Indulias, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, Anonymous, and nanny kiwi gurl.

Extra special thanks to the brave and selfless souls that beta for me: I.E.T.S and The Sociopathism of Trees.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under The Light of The Moon**

Kakashi arrived first, home was one of the few places he actually entered by the door. He went into the bedroom and set the bag down on the bed. Then he turned, went back into the living room and sat on the couch reviewing the profiles of his teammates while he waited. Shortly after he opened Sai's thin file, Kita entered quietly through the window.

Kakashi looked up acknowledging her presence but said nothing, then went back to the file. Kita walked into the bedroom and began unpacking. Sometime after she had left, Kakashi had made room for her in the dresser and closet. He actually made more room than she needed.

As Kita placed the last of her clothes in the drawer, Kakashi walked up behind her capturing her tightly in his embrace.

"Welcome home," he breathed into her ear as his hands played across the smooth soft plane of her stomach. "So are you still mad? Do we need to talk about it?" he asked gently not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kita leaned back into his muscular embrace, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his body next to hers then she stepped away headed into the bathroom. Over her shoulder she told him, "We had a hard workout today, I should shower before dinner."

Kakashi watched the door close behind her, and thought for a second – he wasn't really that hungry. Undoing his headband, he placed it on top of the chest. He suddenly felt the need to take a shower.

* * *

The group of teens lounged in various seats around the Inuzuka compound. Kiba's mother, Tsume, had treated them to a true feast. Everyone was feeling full and happy, so much so, it only took a small amount of prodding from Hinata to convince Kiba to bring out the karaoke machine.

Having been gone for two plus years, Naruto had no way of knowing that Kiba and Lee had become Karaoke gods among their friends. The two nin did a better than passing duet of the power ballad 'Kizuna'. Hinata swooned every time Kiba sang a verse and pointed to her. Lee ever the optimist, directed his attentions toward Sakura. Sakura thought Lee was quite good and laughed at his attempts to flirt, but Naruto found himself becoming more and more irritated with the Taijutsu master. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto's irritation manifested itself as possessiveness. Every time Lee tried to serenade Sakura, Naruto would pull her closer or hold her hand, softly stroking her fingers with his own. Needless to say, Sakura was pleasantly lost in all of the romantic attention, enjoying his closeness and touch. Heck everyone there except Lee seemed to understand that it was official: Naruto and Sakura were the newest couple in the Leaf.

"Damn," groused Shikamaru, looking away from the all too open display of affection. He was leaned against a tree, just outside the cluster of the remaining 'singles'.

Curious, Sai asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Shikamaru replied, "First Kiba, now Naruto...next thing you know Choji will get sucked in by some troublesome female."

Still eating, Choji smiled around a mouth full of food and offered, "Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm not falling anytime too soon, all the girls in the leaf are too thin for my tastes. I need a woman with more meat on her bones. I figure it could take a while to find just the right girl. But we're supposed to visit my mom's relatives next summer and my dad swears the girls in her village are more 'substantial'...you never know, I could get lucky like my dad and bring home the perfect girl."

"Ugh, see? Even Choji is planning for his eventual demise."

"You make it sound like a bad thing! I think it's cute, they look so in love," Ino interjected with the dreamy look of a female obviously waiting for her prince charming.

"Love – ha! Love is problematic, it's going to affect their training and focus. Wait and see. This doesn't bode well. They should have at least waited until they were jounin and at the top of their form before adding troublesome distractions."

"You know what Nara? I think you complain too much...and I'm really going to enjoy watching you fall off that high horse of yours." Temari shot back, her irritation very evident.

"Not going to happen. My mother nagging me is more than enough, I won't be adding to that."

"So you don't see any positives to female companionship?"

"Females are illogical, emotional and purely troublesome."

Temari whispered to Tenten, "Well he shouldn't have to worry about losing Sai. I think he's playing for our team."

Tenten nearly choked on her drink, but somehow managed to not laugh out loud at the Sand ninja's observation.

All the while, Ino listened to Shikamaru's rant, she felt her blood boil. How could anybody chose to avoid love? She just wanted to smack him – the over-confident bastard.

Shikamaru continued with his point, "I don't have the interest or energy for them."

Ino walked over to Shikamaru, her face betraying her thoughts. Everyone was now focused on the pointed discussion. Even Kiba stopped his solo performance of 'Apologize'. Shikamaru flinched as she stopped before him and asked, "Is that really what you think and feel?"

Even knowing that the wrong answer would earn the kunoichi's anger, Shikamaru was trapped, because he could not and would not lie.

"Yeah."

Ino breathed out slowly, then shook her head, accepting his answer better than anyone expected, calmly stating, "Okay then."

Ino turned to walk away, stopped turned back to Shikamaru, then grabbed his shirt front as she brought her lips crashing to his. Shikamaru was caught off guard and stumbled back against the tree, arms flailing. His mind and body were so unprepared for the assault that he did not respond at first. Shikamaru had not expected to suddenly find himself trapped between the hard surface of the tree and soft curves of Ino's full breasts.

Ino's lips never lost their contact to his as she stepped forward using her body to press him tightly against the tree. Ino claimed control of the kiss and Shikamaru's senses. New sensations swirled through him. At her leisure, Ino finally released the young jounin, stepping back with a coy smile and said, "On second thought, if that's what you really think – I guess I'll just have to work hard at changing your mind."

For his part, as the kiss ended, Shikamaru found himself gulping for air as his mind and body tried to comprehend the delicious pleasure it had just lost. Ino giggled at the confused look on Shikamaru's face, leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips. To his credit, Shikamaru was a quick study and responded, returning the quick kiss like they'd been kissing all their lives.

"Come on, you're walking me home," Ino ordered grabbing his hand, ready to head home.

"Damn troublesome females," Shikamaru muttered as he was dragged off. Everyone heard his words but it was the smile on his face that said the most.

Sakura shook her head and thought, '_Damn love moves fast and fights dirty._' Now Ino and Shikamaru were the newest romance in the Leaf Village.

* * *

As a senior jounin and team captain, Kakashi merited a pretty nice one bedroom apartment. The bathroom featured a large steamer shower and an even larger tub, Kita smiled at the touch of luxury. Adjusting the temperature of the water that fell from the rain shower head, she stepped into the shower and allowed the water rain down on her. With a sigh, Kita closed her eyes and let her muscles relax.

The shower door opened and closed. A strong, masculine body pressed against her back as sinewy arms wrapped around her waist. Kita leaned back fully against her lover's chest, her eyes still closed. They fit together so well. Pressed together, Kakashi placed his cheek next to Kita's and watch the rivulets of water leave winding trials down her shoulder and chest. He watched as small drops of water gathered and dripped from her pert nipples.

Kakashi flattened his hands at her stomach, running them across the smooth flat plane then up, each cupping a full breast. As his fingers encircled the tips, a soft moan escaped Kita, her fingertips dug into his thighs, pulling him closer, deepening the embrace.

Kakashi gently nuzzled her ear and asked, "Can I wash your hair?"

Receiving her nod, Kakashi released her, and then pulled the shampoo from the shower holder, pouring a small amount into his hands. Slowly he rubbed his palms together, then applied the bubbling wash first to the sides then the top of her hair. Taking his time, Kakashi ran his fingers through the lush locks enjoying the feel of pure black silk. Moving his hands up from the ends of her long locks, Kakashi began to focus on massaging circles on her scalp, starting at the temples and working to her neck. Kita all but purred at the deft attention the male offered.

Kita had never thought something as simple as shampoo could be such a sensual experience. Each touch, the gentle exploration of his fingers, made her tingle all the way to her toes. It was not the shower's flow that drenched her thighs with moisture, but the heat Kakashi was slowly building.

Kakashi focused on his task like a master artist, every strand, every part of her scalp was his canvas, all the while he held his own desires in check, but his arousal was very obvious. Every move caused his erect cock to pat gently against Kita's bottom. Each touch guided the suds away from her face and eyes as he whispered, "Tilt your head back." Wordlessly, Kita obeyed. Cupping his hand to collect a small pool of water, he directed it to gently begin rinsing her hair.

Once thoroughly rinsed, Kakashi leaned over her left shoulder, and nibbled her ear, then whispered, "Turn around." Again the kunoichi heeded his request and turned into his embrace. Kakashi again grabbed the shampoo bottle, about to repeat his actions.

As he opened the bottle, Kita gently placed her hands on his, shaking her head and telling him, "Nope, it's your turn."

Kakashi relinquished the shampoo with a smile, allowing her to take control. As Kita's body pressed close to his as she lathered and soothed the liquid through his hair. Every stroke of her fingers against Kakashi's scalp caused her full mounds to rub against him, sensitizing his already heated skin. Lower, the curls of her mound brushed softly against his thigh. '_Kami, she feels so good_', he thought as his mind drifted to just how good she _could_ feel. He was already aroused, very aroused, almost painfully so, but thoughts of her heat made him harder.

Watching the handsome ninja become putty in her hands, Kita playfully nipped at his chin as the last of the suds left his hair. Kakashi responded to her teasing by sliding his hand around to grip her ass, pulling her flush against him. His next move was to swiftly turn them as one, pressing her back against the shower wall. Kita liked feeling his hardness pressed against her, but doubted how much longer she could wait for him to take her. Kita gasped as Kakashi captured her mouth in a desperate kiss, one that mirrored her own need and promised fulfillment.

To many, Kakashi seemed quiet and reserved, but that was not entirely true, a better description of the man might be intense. His true self, his true fire, was evident as he lifted Kita's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he slid slowly into her, beneath the raining warm water. Kita found herself sandwiched between the cool crisp tile at her back and hot skin pressed against her stomach and breasts. Kakashi moved in and out with deep penetrating strokes that ended with him grinding into her most sensitive spots. Kakashi liked being in control of their lovemaking, driving her to orgasm and knowing she was his willing captive. The need, the sense of urgency between them continued to grow, seemingly egged on by the erotic feel of warm water teasing their flesh.

Kakashi knew how to fill and please her. Kita moaned into their never-ending kiss, her breath stolen from her with each penetration. "More..." she managed to mumble.

In response, Kakashi slid first his right then his left arm between his waist and her legs. With care and focus, he unwrapped her legs, while never losing his pounding rhythm. Using his arms to support her weight, Kakashi held her open to himself, to his attack as he pressed his hands to the shower wall, pinning her legs up and open, her knees next to her shoulders. The changed position increased the intense feelings of his cock spearing her tight channel.

With every thrust, Kakashi began to grunt from deep within his chest, working to find a release for the searing pressure building in his cock. Kita could not focus or speak, there was nothing but the feelings he was giving her. The air was filled with a mix of Kakashi's guttural sounds and Kita's small whimpers.

When the dam broke, Kakashi's tidal wave of lust and love was released, his rhythm changed to short fast strokes forcing his cum quickly into her, his dick aching to deliver the entire load at once. Feeling his warm flow inside her ignited Kita's orgasm, causing spasm after spasm to answer Kakashi's release. The delicious pleasure grew and grew, pushing away all coherent thought, Kita arched her back and screamed out her pleasure, held firmly in place as her lover gave her his essence and took his pleasure from her body.

* * *

It was their first day as boyfriend and girlfriend, Naruto and Sakura were official and everyone knew it. Seated together on a patio bench in front of Kiba's house, Naruto had his arm around her shoulders and Sakura snuggled up to him. Everyone was still laughing and talking, but Sakura was just too tired to keep up. Even though it was still early, not even eight o'clock yet, she felt herself nodding off, no matter how she tried to stay awake. Sakura drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in Naruto's arms.

Naruto noticed immediately when she fell asleep, but said nothing, simply choosing to hold her. Just before nine o'clock the group began to break up, everyone heading home. Naruto gently patted Sakura's hand, softly saying, "Hey Sakura-chan, wake up. It's time to go home."

Drowsy and with a big yawn, the pink-haired ninja opened her eyes. The brief nap had been heavenly - the only thing better was waking up in Naruto's embrace. As her vision focused, reality became crystal clear and she realized it was all a dream and she needed to go home.

The couple walked home slowly, holding hands, neither feeling the need to say anything. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Naruto drew her close, kissing her gently goodnight. As the kiss parted the lovers remained in their embrace, sharing a last warm hug before parting for the night. As Sakura laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, enjoying being his, the door was flung open. The doorway filled with the silhouette of her father.

"Take your filthy hands off my daughter!" Haruno Tosi growled at Naruto.

Shocked both teens stared at the visibly irate man. "Otottsan!" Sakura squeaked.

"D-D-Danna," Naruto sputtered respectfully as he quickly let go and stepped back from Sakura.

Ignoring Naruto completely, the elder Haruno narrowed his gaze on his daughter and further growled, "Get inside immediately!"

"But...but...," Sakura tried, but was cut off again as a large hand grabbed her upper arm, dragging her into the house.

He bit out,"Be quiet! That boy is not acceptable! Then turning his attention to Naruto for the first time, the patron glared at him as if he were everything vile ever created just before slamming the door in the youth's face.

Naruto's jaw fell slack as he stared at the wooden barrier.

"Sakura-chan!" he mouthed uselessly to the emptiness around him. '_What the heck just happened?_'

* * *

Having made it from the shower to the bed, the jounin had made love like two animals in heat for most of the evening. It wasn't long after they left the shower that the droplets of water were replaced by sweat covering their naked bodies.

She made him crazy. Kakashi hungered for her, the feel of her flesh, the sound of her moans and cries as she came lying beneath him. He made her ache with pure pleasure, his touch having a mesmerizing power over her. Kita willingly submitted to him, allowing him take her, all the while begging him for more.

At last, as complete exhaustion claimed them, Kakashi rolled them embracing onto their sides where Kita gratefully snuggled against his chest and fell quickly into a blissful slumber. Kakashi took a moment to watch her, seeing the softness of her features at rest, so at peace. Kakashi felt that same deep peace flowing throughout him, this is where she belonged, had always belonged. Now she was finally home.

* * *

Sitting atop his roof gazing at the newly risen moon, Sai pondered alone, as usual. He was sure he had missed something and it had happened right in front of his face. Should he have recognized some signs or nuances? Shikamaru's words had seemed true up until the moment the Ino had trapped him against the tree. If it had been him, would he have recognized the signs? If it had been him, would he feel differently after the kiss or the as blank and empty as before?

At this point, Sai very much agreed with Shikamaru – women are troublesome. Wasn't there an easier option? One that wasn't as confusing? Making friends was difficult, but achieving something beyond friendship with a woman seemed an insurmountable task. At this rate, he'd never understand women, let alone allow one into his life.

That was a truly scary thought. Another reason he'd always be an outsider looking in at the lives of others. He really was a nobody, a nothing – Danzo's words and all his training came back to torment him. Even scarier was the truth that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to be something more than a nobody… or if he truly wanted to be. Hadn't Danzo warned him that feelings and bonds spawned hatred? Maybe life was better without hatred, pain and confusion.

* * *

Sleep eluded Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, she walked to her balcony and peered out the window. All these years and her heart stilled ached from all the precious people she had lost forever. Underneath the light of the moon, she sent up a silent prayer for guidance and strength – that she could guide and counsel those around her so that they never knew pain such as hers.

'_Well_,' she thought, '_if I can't sleep I might as well catch up on my reading_.' Grabbing her robe the Godaime Hokage moved to her library and settled herself at her desk taking the first scroll and opening it. '_Won't Shizune be surprised._'

* * *

**FYI:You can see the video for 'Kizuna' at ****http :// top40-charts. com/ songs/ ?sid=26162**

**FYI:Danna – sir; Otottsan - father, koi - shortened form of koibito (or sweethearts), pet name used by lovers/boyfriends/girlfriends**

**So you got a glimpse of how I see Shika/Ino pairing...any thoughts?**

**Cheers!**

**4/29/2009**

**Added question Naruto fans: What one thing do you think Naruto would change about his past or present life? (more wishes & omnipotence not included).**


	8. Ashiteru

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the 24 hour post of the alternative chapters 7, 8 & 9! If you did, you owe a thank you to ****Zaion Indulias****, for inspiring me to post it! Anyway, here's the next 'real' chapter!**

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: GravenImage, I.E.T.S., sessholove4lyf, nanny kiwi gurl, Crackres, spazzgirl, Mayumi Cresent Moon, NaruSaku4Lyfe, Wind797, and Dudetheman. As always, s****pecial thanks to the brave and selfless souls that beta for me: I.E.T.S. and The Sociopathism of Trees**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ashiteru**

Just before midnight, Kakashi woke up and looked at the clock. He hadn't been asleep long, just over an hour. He turned his attention to his lover's sleeping form when she turned over and cuddled closer. He'd read some of her profile and seen that she was a fierce fighter, so he was completely amazed that she was such a '_cuddler_', sleeping as close as possible to him despite the king sized bed. Even in his deepest slumber the previous two nights, he had been very aware of her soft heated flesh against his. At times she was pressed into his side, others her legs or arms draped over him, or at times laying directly atop his chest. The pleasant feeling of her closeness, made it easy to tell when she roused and attempted to sneak out. When she had left, the emptiness of the bed and his arms was maddening – she'd quickly become an integral part of his world.

Turning onto his side, and mimicking her position, Kakashi wrapped his leg over hers. The slightest bit of moonlight shown in the cracks of the shade. It was enough light to see the seductive curve of her hip, the silkiness of her skin begging him to touch it. A soft stroke of his fingertips traced the flare of her hip to the small of her waist. Still asleep, Kita sighed and snuggled back against her jounin lover. Kakashi raised his head and stared down at the sleeping face – her perfect mouth, long lashes and smooth skin all surrounded by a sea of iridescent ebony that flowed wildly over the pillows. His wandering hand came to rest gently on her shoulder, holding her close like a treasured possession.

"Ashiteru," He whispered so soft that it almost couldn't be heard.

Almond shaped eyes, framed in lush lashes, slowly blinked open. Kakashi was captured instantly by the topaz colored jewels.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

With a grin, Kakashi slid his hand to cup the mound of her breasts and replied, "Well since you're awake...," as he stole a delicious kiss.

Kita couldn't help but giggle into the touch against her lips. When Kakashi pulled back still smiling _and_ palming her flesh, she told him laughingly, "You are incorrigible. Food first!"

Kakashi rolled onto his back, the smile stuck on his face, "Food, that's what I forgot to do today – eat!"

Kita moved until her body covered his, and asked coyly, "Are you going to tell me what you said before?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful, but remained silent, staring into her golden orbs.

Thick lashes swooped down in a dramatic movement, hiding her eyes as Kita rolled to the side of the bed, lifting her body away from the warmth of her lover. "Fine, have it your way, I won't ask again."

With that she walked naked out of the bedroom. Kakashi watched the sway of her perfect bottom as she left his sight. When did his 'indifferent facade' stop working? Quickly he sat up, planting his feet on the floor, following her as he replied, "Ashiteru...I said Ashiteru..."

Before he could get to the door soft feminine curves pressed against him, followed by soft lips to his. Breaking from the quick kiss, Kita looked Kakashi in the eye and said, "That's what I thought you said. Ashiteru Kakashi-koi. I always have. Ashiteru now and forever."

They sealed the admissions with a slow kiss, taking their time to savor the flavor each others essence. Finally Kakashi pulled back to reiterate Kita's earlier concern, "Food first then back to bed, you still have training in the morning."

The copy ninja pulled his lover behind him towards the kitchen for their late night meal. Both naked and neither minding.

* * *

Taking a break from her reading, Tsunade strolled to the window to stretch her muscles. As she looked out over Konoha, she saw the faintest movement of wings. It wasn't everyday that a messenger bird arrived this late at night, only hawks and owls traveled in darkness as well as daylight. Curious, the venerated leader of the Leaf Village made her way to the message center.

The message was short, a request from a shogun in Tanzaku Gai. His lands were in upset because of the unrest caused by Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He'd received kidnapping threats against his daughters that could be credible. His request was simple: protective escort and sanctuary of his four precious daughters, currently hidden with the nuns of the Shase Temple, half a days journey south of Tanzaku Gai. A second messenger bird would arrive with precise directions and password for the nuns to release the girls to the escorts' care.

'_Hmm, maybe I'll send Team Asuma..._"

* * *

Morning came too soon, finding Sakura feeling lonely and empty already. Not enough, she needed more sleep, more peace and more time in Naruto's warm arms. She rose from her bed to begin her day. Thirty minutes later, Sakura left her quiet home, saddened to see no one waiting on her porch. But she couldn't blame him after the scene her father caused the night before. She started to the training grounds not minding her tired and sore muscles because they gave her something else to focus on other than the situation with her parents. Sakura truly dreaded this...if her parents continued to view him as unacceptable, how would they ever accept her children?

Whoa! That's a very deep thought, Sakura realized she just thought about having Naruto's baby, um babies...hadn't she thought children...that means more than one right?

Life with Naruto, what would that be like? Yeah she loved him with every fiber of her being – it was easy to admit to herself and the world after facing her father. But was she ready to consider spending her life with him? Sakura pondered that for a moment, but could not find an easy answer. Then her intellect turned the question on its side and she asked herself, '_Okay, if I don't know if I could spend my life with him, can I see my life without him?_'

The answer to that question came easily, '_No._' The vitality of Naruto in her life was quickly asserting itself. Heady thoughts for a teenager just shy of her sixteenth birthday.

Just after turning a corner on the street leading to the dojo, Sakura was surprised by the sudden sound of footsteps behind her, turning she was greeted by the smiling face of her favorite blond.

"Naruto-kun!" she said excitedly, almost jumping into his waiting arms.

Naruto relished the enthusiastic embrace of his kanojo. The fresh scent of strawberries in her hair and the soft warmth of her body against his, were heaven on earth.

Pulling back to look him in his eyes, Sakura's emotions began to bubble over.

"About last night...I should have told you. I knew he'd be upset... I just got so carried away, so happy...I didn't want to think about what would happen when they found out...Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, I-" she started, her voice broken with emotion as she was overtaken by sadness and tears. The drops of water rolled down her cheeks soaking the front of his bright orange jacket.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," he soothed gently, "You definitely don't owe me an apology. I know a lot of people don't like me and think I am lower than dust. But I don't really care what other people think, as long as those precious to me don't feel that way. Sakura-chan, how do you feel about me?"

Without having to think about her answer, the words, full of heartfelt emotion, tumbled out, "Ashiteru, Naruto-kun, ashiteru, ashiteru."

Sakura again buried her tear streaked face into his jacket, crushing herself to his warmth. She needed to be near him, warmed by him and loved by him. Like magic, his closeness worked its calming effect on her, Sakura found her tears start to slow just being near him. Her confession brought much needed relief and freedom.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, only too happy to give her the embrace that she sought. Tears of joy streamed down his face. There was no need to stop them, they were an offering of gratitude to the Kami for this gift of love.

"Ashiteru," He whispered so soft that it almost couldn't be heard. In a flash, as quick as joy filled his heart, doubt came to plague his mind: '_Can she really love me that much? Am I worth it? Can I ever be worthy of her?'_ It was almost too much to hope. But he did. Naruto released a sigh, then whispered into her ear, "Sakura-chan, I've loved you for so long...If you tell me now that you love me, I'll never let you go, I'll always be there for you."

"Ashiteru, and I always will," Sakura's voice grew more certain each time she said the words. But it was like she could read his thoughts and sense his need to know for sure. "Now and forever . Without a doubt, and with all my heart."

Naruto held Sakura a moment longer, gently stroking her back with his chin pressed into her hair. Finally he admitted, "Hey Sakura-chan, please don't get upset if sometimes I need to hear you tell me again... It's just that no one's ever said that to me...Sasuke was my closest friend...like a brother... but he left...choosing to despise me and our bond."

"I'll tell you every day if you let me," Sakura replied pulling away to flash her kare a brilliant smile, then added, "Koi."

Naruto responded with his goofiest grin. Happily grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the training grounds. Sakura followed mutely, marveling at how perfect her hand felt in his.

"So your otottsan's known you had a thing for me for a while huh? So you've just been playing hard to get all this time? Secretly hiding your love for me?" Naruto teased with a grin. As he looked back at her, he was entirely too cocky when he added, "But I knew I'd wear you down eventually."

The old familiar urge to smack him made Sakura's free hand itch. A small growl echoed in her chest as she began clenching and releasing her fist. She ached to cure him of that oh-so-pleased-with-himself look...his swelled head would be much smaller with just one punch. Naruto sensed his impending doom, sidestepped the girl and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. His devious and masterful plan worked...Sakura did not hit him.

"Aw, come on koibito, I tell you everything," Naruto pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed and relented, after all – what did she have to be ashamed of? And maybe, just maybe her embarrassment was less important than Naruto knowing how much he meant to her.

" Okay. Yes, every since you and Jiraiya-sama returned and we've been spending time together, my parents have suspected how I felt about you. Almost from the day you set foot back in Konoha, they have told me daily that there can be nothing more than friendship between us, calling you 'undesirable' and 'unsuitable'. That's why I never said yes when you asked me out on dates...I wanted to be with you but anything formal would have resulted in them ordering me to stop seeing you."

Naruto felt a mix of shock and extreme happiness...had she truly had feelings for him all this time?

"You liked me all this time too? And wanted to date me too?" the words tumbled from his mouth.

'_Naruto can be sort of dense'_, she thought. With a small smile, her secret finally out, Sakura continued her admission, "Yes...It took me a while, but two years is a plenty of time to think. I know when you left, I was so Sasuke crazy. But after you left I came to realize something important: it was your return I was praying for."

The duo arrived at the empty training grounds, silence between them as they turned to look into each others eyes.

"Hey Sakura-chan, there are three things I've promised myself I will do. Three things I cannot go back on or fail at. And I know I'll succeed, because I won't stop as long as I have breath. The first promise is that I will be Hokage someday. I'll protect Konoha with my life and keep is strong and safe."

Sakura nodded in agreement, she had long ago accepted that the hyperactive-knucklehead would see his dream become a reality.

"Second is I will bring back my brother Sasuke. No one is so lost that they cannot be saved. I will save him and help him see the truth - Believe It!"

The thought of Sasuke was bittersweet to the pink-haired beauty – he was a treasured friend that had hurt her and many others. But if anyone could save him, it would be Naruto. With every day Sakura could see Naruto getting closer to this goal also. Naruto was amazing like that...you could never count him out or doubt his ability to do just what he said.

"And the third is that you, Sakura Haruno, will be mine. I'm going to marry you and share my life with you. I plan on living a long and happy life with you and our children."

'_Nani!! Did he just say he wanted to marry me? We just became karekano yesterday...isn't it too soon? What about my parents? Oh. My. God!!!! Naruto wants to marry ME!!_' A million thoughts flooded Sakura's mind at once, so much so she stood there dumbfounded, staring blindly off into the distance.

Naruto was only slightly mindful of Kita-sensei's arrival. The kiraabi respectfully remained out of hearing range allowing the couple a moment of privacy.

Seeing his kanojo's mild state of panic, Naruto gently brushed the tips of his fingers along her jaw. When her eyes focused on him he said softly, "Ashiteru, Sakura-chan."

He'd said he loved her so many times over the years, Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, you never had to guess what he was feeling. Sakura had always known his feelings were true, but somehow this time Sakura not only heard it but felt it - he loved her. To his vow, Naruto added a gently kiss to Sakura's supple lips. Soft as a whisper, his touch sent shivers up and down her spine from the stroke across her lips.

After waiting patiently, Kita stepped forward, telling the youth, "If this is more important than training, I can leave. I have a nice warm bed I'd love to get back to."

The tender moment ended, Naruto backed away slowly from his kanojo, not wanting to take his eyes off her. He needed her to hear his vow once more before he left.

As he backed away, in a loud clear voice that even Daigo Kita could hear and witness, Naruto announced, "Ashiteru, Sakura-chan and I will have you."

"Ashiteru, Naruto...with all my heart."

Naruto was about to turn around and head home when his foot caught on a root. The blond crashed unceremoniously to the ground with a huge thud as a cloud of dust rose around him.

"Ooh! Naruto-Kun!" Sakura squeaked and made to run to his side.

Kita swiftly stepped in, barring Sakura's path, telling her with a smile, "He's a big boy, he can pick himself up."

Mildly embarrassed, Naruto, with his goofy grin in place, rose quickly first to a squat, then stood up straight. Dusting himself off, he waved, then carefully turned and headed home. Kita just shook her head, to hold in her laughter.

Sakura had to giggle. Naruto was so...so Naruto. But he was her Naruto. And like he'd said she would be his – there was no doubt about it. Naruto loved and accepted everything about her, who she was and who she would become.

* * *

The rising sun was greeted by Tsunade's yawn. Still trudging through scrolls, she felt ready for a nice long nap – maybe once she taken care of the mission to Tanzaku Gai. Oh and maybe some nice, warm sake to ensure she slept well...

Shizune stepped mindlessly into the office, humming to herself, arms full of scrolls for the Hokage. She stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping the documents in pure shock at seeing her sensei already at work behind the desk. This never happened.

"L-L-Lady Tsunade," Shizune stumbled as she attempted a small bow without losing her burden. "You're here...already. Is everything alright?"

"Good morning, Shizune. I just couldn't sleep. Anyway, we have a new mission, send for Team Asuma."

"Hai," Shizune nodded quickly setting down the scrolls and exiting the office.

With a sigh, Tsunade, grabbed the topmost scroll from the new pile and began anew. After a she had been reading for a few minutes, the sound of voices drifted in from the outer office. Tsunade growled at the disturbance but forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Just as she began making headway into the document, her office door opened, most notably because whoever was entering did not deign to knock.

"No, no, no! You cannot just go in there!" Shizune was saying as she tried in vain to stop the intruders.

Ignoring, Tsunade's top aid, Tosi and Anika Haruno continued into the village leader's office. Tsunade took a look at the couples' faces and set down the document.

Shizune moved to intercede, but a hand raised by her Hokage stopped her.

"It's alright, Shizune. " Then Tsunade turned her attention to the Harunos and inquired, "To what do I owe such an early morning visit Haruno-sama?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, visibly calming the irate parents. The Shodai Hokage would be very proud of the leader she'd grown into.

"Hokage-sama, we would speak with you _now_ about our daughter." the businessman requested, his voice equally mixed with respect and anger.

* * *

After more than an hour, Sakura's parents left the Hokage's office, calmer but not truly happier. As the door closed behind them, Tsunade sank back into her chair and rubbed her eyes. She really needed rest to deal with things like this.

This was not a major disaster, but a potential problem in the making. Why does history repeat itself? Her solution, though hastily contrived and enacted would buy her time to better figure out how to handle the _'concerned'_ parents. At least for now, the mission would be handled with the added benefit of gaining intel.

* * *

**FYI: **Ashiteru – I love you; Nani – what?;

**Cheers!**

**BTW, I'm working on a new story, entitled "One Thing" its about the one thing ****Naruto would change about his past or present, (unlimited power not included) and how his world would change. So if you have thoughts on what he would ask to change/do differently, please let me know. Danke!**

**5/11/2009 12:02 am**


	9. Nothing Is Ever As It Seems

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**First things first – THANK YOU!!!**

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: Akudi, PaulUzumaki, swordfanatic, Luvanime2112, spazzgirl, Fightingfalconfan, nanny kiwi gurl, Zaion Indulias, Dudtheman, supercandy-chan, The Sociopathism of Trees, and I.E.T.S. Oh, yeah and to all the kind people that marked this story as a favorite - thank you too!**

**Reading all of your kind and encouraging reviews makes me want to write more and to do the best possible job. I do silly little 'happy' dances when someone really gets my story (You'd all crack up at how goofy I can be sitting in fromt of my computer). But I really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! You keep me going in the right direction with your feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nothing is ever as it seems**

Finished with their morning run, the two kunoichi walked out of the training grounds heading towards the dojo, an ANBU operative appeared before them. He handed Kita a message. Kita unfolded it, holding it between herself and Sakura allowing them both to read.

Mission brief: Leave Konoha immediately & unseen. Meet up with your team at Tanzaku Gai, there await further orders.

The message was signed and sealed by the Hokage. They finished reading the short message quickly. Looking up from the document, both nodded, then disappeared. The masked messenger's job was complete, he turned and also disappeared.

* * *

Shizune personally delivered the mission orders to Kakashi. She found Kakashi with Yamato in a conference room of the Hokage building. The two jounin were reviewing the changes to the roster for Team Kakashi.

Shizune handed Kakashi the scroll, but to save time she began briefing the duo instead of waiting for them both to read the document.

"Your team is being sent on a mission to Tanzaku Gai to escort the daughters of a local shogun back to the leaf. The children are currently hidden in a nunnery due to the kidnap threats. Lady Tsunade wishes your team to leave the village immediately – unseen. Your team is to go to there and await further instruction. Kita and Sakura are also in route and will meet you there."

The two jounin acknowledged their orders with a slight bow to the Hokage's second. Then in true ninja fashion the disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

Shizune headed back to her office. As she neared her door, Asuma and his team, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, approached her. Shizune pressed her palm to her forehead, "Oh man, I forgot to cancel team Asuma!"

Asuma lifted a confused eyebrow at the administrator.

* * *

After Naruto had walked Sakura to the training grounds, he'd returned home and get a few more hours of sleep before again rising to face the new day.

As he slept the scents of cherry blossoms and strawberries had filled his nose...all around him soft and welcoming. He knew it was just a dream, but it was a very good one. In this dream his head was gently cushioned between Sakura's firm breasts as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, all the while she whispered vows of love only to him.

Naruto had always been alone, never truly loved. Actually he had been told again and again how unworthy he was of love, life or happiness. Yes he had friends, but the friends he had, he had fought for the right to call them friends. By showing forth courage, valor, and loyalty Naruto had won each and every friend he had. He had never known anyone that openly loved him back as deeply as he loved them. Even the person that was like a brother to him chose not to return the sentiment. A part of his heart ached to have a bond with Sakura that no one could break – not even him or Sakura. As his mind drifted through blissful dreams, his soul laid claim to the girl in his dreams. This slumber wrapped him in a warmth he had never known or expected, and as he slept, he knew he'd never let her go. Without her there would be no way for him to continue living. The very beat of his heart would forever be hers.

The pleasant dream was ended suddenly by an unexpected voice.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes first to see a mane of snow white hair through sleepy eyes. As his vision cleared, Naruto was better able to make out the face of his team leader, staring down at him. "Ughh," he groaned.

"You know for a ninja you sleep too soundly, I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes. If I were an enemy, you'd be long dead," Kakashi observed with no humor.

Still groggy and slow, Naruto sat up and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought we had this week off?"

"Things change. We have a mission. So get dressed we have to leave immediately."

* * *

Sai was at home, just finishing the clean up of his dishes when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, Sai found his alternate team Captain, Yamato, on his doorstep. Neither surprised or curious about the reason for the visit, Sai simply stated, "I can be ready to go in two minutes."

* * *

Tsunade was tired, very tired, and answers still weren't coming to her easily. The combination of the two weighed heavily on her frayed nerves. She was pacing the floor searching her mind for answers that refused to come, when Shizune returned from her errands.

"Why do they always use the word 'unacceptable'?" Tsunade, thinking aloud, asked a very confused Shizune. "As if they want to imply that someone could be so much more 'acceptable' than anyone else!"

"Sensei?" Shizune was having a hard time making sense of her mentor's rant.

"Small minded, control freaks! What makes them think they should get to chose!" the village leader ground out, never really hearing her assistant's reply, too lost in her own thoughts. Inside her heart and mind, Tsunade battled against her true problem: you can't control how people feel.

Shizune stared at her mentor, unable to breach the wall of her thoughts. Tsunade-sama continued to talk in circles and Shizune did not know what to do. She realized this was going to be a long day – a really long day.

Finally seeing the confused look on her top aide's face, Tsunade took a series of deep breaths to force herself to calm down. In her mind she repeated, '_It will be okay, this will all work out._'

As the knots in her shoulders began to work themselves out, Tsunade indeed found greater peace and focus, turning to Shizune after a few minutes with orders for the next stage of her plan.

"We need to send a reply message to the Shogun of Tanzaku Gai," the leader began, "some things have changed."

* * *

Thirty minutes after receiving their orders, Sakura and her mentor met up outside the village gates. Kita sat in the lower branches of a broad oak watching her student approach. As Sakura drew near, Kita dropped from her perch, ready to begin their journey, quickly reviewing the teen. Kita nodded her approval of her students appearance. Before parting, Sakura had been given exacting instructions on how to dress and what to pack for the mission.

Sakura wore an olive green cropped tank top, that fit snuggly against her body letting her trim stomach peek out out. With the tank, Sakura wore a pare of khaki cuffed-shorts and tan hiking boots. Surprisingly the green did not clash with her pink hair, but made it stand out in a most pleasant way. Her accessories were minimal, a side pouch with kunai, a small sling pack, and as always her Leaf crest headband.

Where Kita's 'normal' attire was usually very eye catching, hugging her curves and accentuating her bosom, for the mission, she had adopted the look of a more traditional Leaf shinobi, almost like an older version of Tenten. Kita wore a dark blue square necked top with matching knee length pants. A wide white belt with black symbols hung low on her hips, the leaf ninja crest used as a buckle. Shiny black knee boots finished off the outfit. And for the first time, Kita carried weapons, very obvious weapons. On her back, she carried a katana held within a weathered black leather sheath and small pack just below the blade. In each boot, the silver handles of twin sai blades could be seen. Even her mane of wavy locks were tamed and toned down into a single shiny black braid down her back.

Sakura did a double take of her mentor's armaments she never would have guessed her sensei was a sword master. But other than the weapons, there was nothing extraordinary to be seen about her companion. This was somewhat unsettling in that every time Sakura had seen the kiraa she was always striking, emanating both beauty and strength. As Kita stood before her now, she may as well have been a wallflower.

'_This has to be another lesson_,' Sakura quickly realized. _'Nothing is ever as it seems._'

The two kunoichi greeted each other with short nods then started their journey to Tanzaku Gai, leaping swiftly through the leafy green canopy of trees. After just a few minutes, Sakura was able to form her thoughts into a sensible question for the jounin.

"Sensei," Sakura asked, "are you intentionally dressed as a Leaf shinobi?"

Kita smiled quite pleased with her student, she learned quickly indeed. "Very good, imouto. Deception is a most valuable tool, a kiraa wears it like a cloak."

Kita went on to explain, "The first part of this mission is to watch and gather information while we wait for further orders. But with the uprisings because of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, the town will be tense. The presence of Leaf shinobi will have a calming effect on the locals.

Hence my need to look like a Leaf ninja – crests, weapons and clothing. And as such I gain an advantage in situations with both potential allies and foes. Anyone looking at me would assume I am weapons master, specializing in mid-distance attacks and defenses as evidenced by my swords. Because I am a female, no one will think I could be anything more. They will automatically underestimate me. People let their guard down once they think they have you figured out."

"When should we use deception?" Sakura asked as the road stretched out before them. Tanzaku Gai was less than a day's travel at their current speed.

"The simplest answer is: at all times. Battles are first won in the mind, so plan first then act. For every situation, ask yourself six questions: What does my opponent see? What does he expect? What face do I want him to see?"

Kita continued, "After answering those questions, ask yourself: What does he not expect? What can he not see? What can I expect him to do? Your goal is to take your opponent's paradigm and use it against them. Conversely, you must take the limits off your own world view."

"So who do we show our true self to? Or does being a kiraa mean my whole life will be a charade?"

"Little sister, what you wear or do is not who you are. Think of it this way, you protect the real you from those unworthy of your trust and friendship. Your true self, your heart and desires are things you should share with friends and loved ones. I am a ninja and a kiraa, but so much more – I share that special part with friends and loved ones."

"Ne, sensei, where are your loved ones?" Sakura asked truly curious, her teacher seemed so enigmatic the words escaped her lips before she could think to stop them. Hurriedly, Sakura tried to cover her error, "Oi, gomennasai sensei, I should not have asked that. I didn't mean to pry."

Kita chuckled lightly, "So the truth is out. You want to know more about me. I wondered how long it would be before you asked. Kakashi warned me about your curiosity, so I had expected the question to pop up sooner. I don't mind answering. When I call you little sister, I truly mean it, you should feel free to come to me as you need."

Inwardly, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Kita really was easy to talk to.

"Anyway," the jounin began, "I have a lot of friends in the Leaf, I was born and raised there. Did you know that?"

Sakura was unable to hide the look of surprise and curiosity as she replied, "You're _from_ Konoha? How come I never heard of you? Do I know your family?"

"I left years ago to complete my training as a Kiraa. I guess there wasn't really any reason for people to mention me, most didn't know why I left only that I did. You wouldn't know my family, my parents were killed during the kyuubi's rampage. With them dead I had no family left in the leaf."

"So...why did you leave?"

"That is part of a long story. Did you know that before the kyuubi's attack, the Leaf village's shinobi were more than twice – almost three times – what we have now?"

"No," Sakura replied in awe, she knew the losses had been great but not to that degree.

"The loss of civilians was extreme also. We were greatly weakened in the two years the kitsune ran free. Once the kyuubi was contained, the Sandaime Hokage needed to find a way for the Leaf to recover its strength quickly. Before the kyuubi, the main students at the academy were from established clans, and ninja parents with civilian children being a rare occurrence. But after the kyuubi, we needed new blood and right away. Where previously only the daughters from clans were trained, Sandaime Hokage set a new precedent – all girls would be trained and those without ability would be weeded out long before graduation."

That made a lot of sense to Sakura as she remembered her early classes that had been so full of other hopeful kunoichi, but that number had dropped drastically by the time she graduated until there were just four: Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Before the kyuubi, kunoichi were about one in every six of Leaf ninja, now it is one in every three." Kita was quiet for a moment then mused aloud, "Because I was fortunate to inherit talent and skill from my parents, the changes did not directly affect me. I had already graduated from the academy four years before the kyuubi attacked. It was something I was very proud of, not many girl graduate before their tenth birthday. But I'll get back to that."

Sakura remained silent, anxious to hear more of her mentor's story. After a few minutes, Kita began again.

"Anyway...there was a cost to our greater dependence on female ninjas: in general we weren't as strong as our male counterparts. Even those that had the potential rarely saw it mature because the most advanced training techniques were tailored to men. So even though our numbers increased, our strength did not. Sandaime Hokage negotiated a deal with then Donya and First Lady, one Leaf kunoichi would be trained as a kiraa then she would return to the village to train up others and help grow the Leaf's ability to train kunoichi to reach their full potential equal to any male. So because of my skills I was chosen.

"Um, sensei," Sakura interrupted, "What is a Donya and who is the First Lady?"

"Oh yeah, that's right we haven't talked about kiraa ranks yet have we?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well there are four basic ranks: Sister is the general rank of all but three kiraa. These three make up what you might call our oversight counsel: the Mother Elder, First Lady and Donya. The First Lady is the highest ranking kiraa, our one leader. Reporting directly to her is the Donya, her second in command, sort of like a general. And lastly, the Mother Elder is an advisor position, it is the position the First Lady takes when abdicating active leadership. When the First Lady abdicates or retires, the Donya assumes the role of First Lady and the cycle begins again."

"Oh, okay." Sakura nodded, absorbing it all in, then asking,"Will I meet my 'sisters' and the counsel?"

"Yes, you will meet them all, the First Lady will call a convocation and we will attend."

"What are they like? I mean do you think they'll like me? Will I like them? I mean you seem to like them and that says a lot, but will I be ready to meet them?"

Sakura had a way of making her mentor smile, she was such a breath of fresh air. Kita had long ago forgotten how intimidating being a new kiraa could be. With a smile, she responded, "Hmm, what are they like...well they are just women...women with strength and skill... women with families, hopes and dreams....they are my family. Yes they will like you and if you give them a chance you will like them too. Sakura I see a very promising future for you."

"Hm," Sakura nodded but said nothing more, her mind reeling from all that she had learned. Just what did Kita-sensei mean?

"Oh, but back to your original question: my two closest friends are Kurenai and Anko – although she and I were also quite competitive. I haven't been back long enough to really spend any time with them, but I'm looking forward to it. Also my anchor is in Konoha, he is the most important reason I worked so hard to come home."

Sakura's eyes grew large and round. '_Did I hear right? Did Kita-sensei just tell me she's got a boyfriend_?', she thought, then said aloud, "OH MY KAMI!!! Does he still love you? Wait...of course he does, what fool wouldn't...Sensei who is he? Is he a ninja? Is he handsome? Oh, Oh do I know him? Can I meet him? Are you going to get married?"

And the stream of questions never ended.

So what started as strategy training session degenerated into pure girl talk. For the rest of the journey to Tanzaku Gai, Sakura tried in vain to convince her fellow kiraa to reveal the identity of the man that had held her heart over fifteen years and unknown miles. Kita's reason being that she didn't know if she could answer yet.

"How can you not know if you can tell me?" Sakura asked at last truly perplexed.

"Hmm, let me put it this way: can you tell me what's next for you and Naruto?"

Touché. Sakura let the point rest – for the moment. Sakura had dreams and hopes but she was a long way from acting on them.

"I'll tell you this, when we were kids he was really sort of goofy, but he's definitely outgrown that now. Also, he's very handsome...the make-you-go-weak-in-the-knees kind of handsome...Oh and yes, he loves me - he told me so."

* * *

**FYI**: Ne – hey; Gomennasai – I beg your pardon or I apologize, please excuse me

**Note: I have another throw-away first draft chapter for Kiraabi, it involves pole dancing escapades. Anyone interested in seeing it posted?**

**Cheers!**

**06/04/2009 12:00 AM**


	10. Coincidence

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Something miraculous has happened - Kiraabi has gotten 100+ reviews (it truly caught me by surprise). Specifically, PaulUzumaki was kind enough to provide the review that sent us into triple digits. All I can say is "WOW. I'm happy knowing anyone is reading the story! I get truly ecstatic when I get a message saying their waiting on the next chapter. Reviews mean so much - they let you know that someone likes the story you have to tell. So thank you to all the kind readers that have been so encouraging!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: Akudi, .50calTerror, dbtiger63, icekrim91, mugel90, Kano, Kaz, PaulUzumaki, fightingfalconfan, wind797, Gravenimage, Dudtheman, Zaion Indulias, nanny kiwi gurl, TryToScream, spazzgirl and last but not least I.E.T.S (beta reader extreme!!!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Coincidence**

Yamato and Sai were the first to arrive in Tanzaku Gai, or so they thought. The two made a very odd pair to say the least. It was very obvious to even the most ignorant civilian that the duo were ninja. Their status as top ranking shinobi was evident in their bearing. The way they walked, their posture, and awareness of their surroundings – all of those things were small indicators of their power and strength. In a trade town like Tanzaku Gai, Leaf shinobi can stand out easily.

It was easy for Kita and Sakura to find their comrades. Yamato and Sai were having drinks at an open patio tea house. It was a sunny spring day, and even though it was late in the day, pleasant enough to enjoy the patio. Yamato was sipping sake, obviously enjoying it. Sai had an iced jasmine tea, but it was impossible to tell if he, like his teammate, was enjoying it – his face remained an unchanging mask. Both looked up as the pair of kunoichi approached them. In truth, it was hard not to notice them, there weren't a lot of ninja in Tanzaku Gai, let alone ones with pink hair.

Yamato smiled at the visage of Kita as they approached, it brought back memories of their shared youth – she still loved her blades. She'd been in the same class as him, Yamato was almost as big a prodigy as Kakashi had been. With a silent sigh, Yamato remembered with embarrassment the secret crush he had on the ninja girl with the golden eyes. With the four year age difference, he'd been entirely too young to even register on her radar.

As the two kunoichi moved to the table, Yamato nodded at the empty chairs, welcoming them to join, "Ne."

Kita and Sakura had barely sat down with the waiter, a young boy no older than ten came to take their order. The youth had round, happy eyes and he tried to act as mature as possible as, obviously very proud that his family's shop was being honored with the presence of not just two but four ninja. The females gave their order and watched the boy move with great haste to deliver the order to the kitchen.

"Did you just arrive?" Yamato asked in between sips.

"No we've been here for hours, I've been showing Sakura some of the places I know. Taking the opportunity 'to be seen'."

Yamato nodded knowingly, and replied, "Yes, Sai and I chose an easier way to be seen after the hurried travel, this seemed like a good choice."

"What of Kakashi and Naruto? Have they arrived yet?"

Yamato and Sakura laughed at Kita's question...it was obvious she didn't know Naruto or Kakashi.

"Nani?"

With a straight face, belying no humor, Sai explained, "Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"And he most likely sensei had to wake Naruto up," Sakura added with a knowing smirk.

"Eh," Yamato nodded in agreement, "no small task either." This time Sakura and Sai nodded in agreement.

Kita looked somewhat stupefied by their shared assessment.

With that the four settled in to await the arrival of the last two members of their team.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi did not leave Konoha immediately as expected. First Kakashi detoured to the Hokage's office, leaving Naruto waiting alone in the antechamber, while he obtained more details about their mission. Leaving the Hokage building the two ninjas took to the rooftops, but instead of heading for the village gates as Naruto expected, Kakashi veered to the village center. From the village center, Kakashi led them to a residential area. Finally Kakashi stopped on the broad patio of a top floor apartment. With a look back to Naruto, Kakashi said, "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Naruto followed Kakashi inside, finding himself in a modest but well furnished living room. Kakashi walked down a hall to another part of the apartment, that Naruto could only assume lead to the bedroom. From the ease of Kakashi's posture, Naruto knew at once they were at the senior jounin's home. As he took in the décor around him, Naruto realized that he'd never been to his team leader's home – until that moment, he hadn't even known where Kakashi lived.

That realization made Naruto acutely aware of his surroundings, he found himself unintentionally looking for any items that might tell him more about his sensei. The room was comfortable and neat, sparsely furnished with wooden furniture and big soft cushions. There was a neat desk, a small sofa, coffee table and lots of books, the entire Icha Icha series stacked neatly on a bookcase next to the desk. The living space and the kitchen were connected by a service counter, that would allow food and conversation to pass between the two areas. Naruto tried to imagine the solitary ninja doing ordinary things like cooking or having a party with close friends in the apartment. While logic said he had to cook, if he wanted to eat – Naruto just could not picture the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi doing such mundane things. Plus a party? Definitely not the Kakashi-sensei that Naruto had known since his first days as a genin.

Overall, Naruto liked his mentor's home, it was much nicer than his own and if the living room was any clue, at least twice as big. Naruto wondered what the rest of the apartment looked like and thought, '_One day I'll have a place like this too. Better. And when I'm Hokage, I'll have the grandest home of all for me and Sakura._'

On a low, glass and wood coffee table was a collection of four photographs. Naruto smiled to himself, as the first photo to catch his eye was of course Kakashi's copy of the Team 7 photo. It was a great comfort to know that Kakashi valued that memory as much as he did. The next photo was an older picture, brown and a little blurry on the edges, in it a kid with huge smile and an unruly mane of silver hair posing with two thumbs up in front of a taller man with a longer rush of silver hair stood behind him with the same thumbs up pose. Naruto stared at the picture recognizing the young boy had to be Kakashi and that the older man was most likely his father. Kakashi was so young in the photo, Naruto guessed it must have been the last photo his mentor had of good memories with his father.

The third photo was older too, in black and white. In the picture a small family of three, mother, father, and toddler son, obviously Kakashi, smiled for the camera. Again Naruto recognized Kakashi's father and reasoned that the beautiful women in the picture with the big soulful eyes had to be Kakashi's mother.

The last picture was a group of youths, about Naruto's age posing for a group picture. It was easy to spot the over-exuberant smile and thick eyebrows of Gai Maito, and the stance of Sarutobi Asuma. Squinting at the photo, Naruto was able to further pick out Anko, then Yamato by his forehead protector. Having never seen pictures of the team leaders when they were youths, Naruto was fascinated and continued to search the photo to find other familiar faces.

Kakashi came back into the room, strapping on his pack, inserting several kunai into his thigh pouch. Naruto looked up and turned the photo to his sensei and said with a smirk, "Wow! Sensei, you guys sure looked funny!"

Kakashi focused on the photo for a moment, it had been many years since he had really looked at the photo. Beneath the confines of his mask, the ninja smiled...Naruto was right...back then they had been awkward and gangly, funny-looking teens trying to define their paths.

"You might be right." Kakashi replied to the youth clad in pumpkin orange, then challenged, "But we'll see what the next generation has to say about you."

"Hn," was the only reply the blond ninja gave, instead changing the subject to ask, "Is every one in this picture? Wow what a large class, where are all these ninjas now? I see a lot of people I don't recognize...I can't pick out Kurenai-sensei or Shizune-san and wher-"

Kakashi cut him off, "Yep everyone's there. My entire generation was pulled together for one photo. But enough of that let's go."

Kakashi took the photo from Naruto, giving it a pensive look before setting it back on its place on the table. Naruto headed to the patio door, ready to leave, Kakashi two steps behind. Before going through the door, Kakashi turned around going back to the desk, quickly removing something and sliding it into the kunai pouch. Turning back to the patio door, Kakashi was met by Naruto's curious gaze and replied to the implied question, "Almost forgot something. Okay, I'm ready now."

* * *

"Ne, imouto. While we wait, go buy some chocolate bars," Kita handed her student several 5,000 yen bills as they sat in tea house patio.

"Hai," Sakura answered dutifully, easing her chair back and standing, "What kind do you like sensei – with nuts or plain?"

"Not for me, for you. Chocolate will help you gain the weight we talked about the other day. So get whatever you like. Try to eat at least two a day for the next two weeks."

Sakura was mildly surprised as she turned to leave the diner. '_Chocolate, huh?_' she thought as she headed towards the main market area, '_Never would have guessed that would be part of my training regime, Ino would be so jealous._'

* * *

By the time Sakura returned with a bag of chocolate bars and truffles, the missing duo had already arrived at the tea house and were seated with drinks. Seeing the flow of pink hair break through the late afternoon crowd, Naruto began to grin like a starving man given a steak. Sakura saw the blond's huge grin and marveled that even though they had seen each other as recently as that morning, it seemed like an eternity.

Of their own accord, her feet just stopped moving, leaving Sakura standing just outside the patio, waving with an equally silly grin. Seeing his former student so discombobulated, Kakashi dropped his gaze with a groan and shook his head. What was is 'young love' going to do to the mission?

Unaware of what their team leader was responding to, Yamato and Kita both turned around to see Sakura still standing glued to the same spot. Yamato laughed, looking from one teen-aged koibito to the other. Like Kakashi, Kita shook her head, but remedied the situation by calling out, "Oi imouto! Don't just stand there, we're waiting on you!"

Abruptly aware that she still needed to enter the dining area and join her team, Sakura jerked into motion. A deep crimson blush flowed to her face, as her inner self tormented her with shouts of: _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_To her chagrin, she realized that she did indeed look stupid just standing there waving. She attempted to quickly cross the void and seat herself with her comrades, luckily the empty seat left for her was indeed next to Naruto.

"Now that we are all here," Kakashi began, "I can lay out our mission details. The mission has two parts. The first part is to 'act' like we are on vacation here as the town has been plagued by unrest, Lady Tsunade believes our presence will have a calming effect and allow us to gain valuable information as the to the source of the unrest. The second part of the mission is a security escort for VIPs to Konoha. I don't have the fine details for that part of the mission, we wait here until contacted then we'll proceed to the next part."

Kakashi surveyed the group to make sure everyone understood him so far, paying extra attention to Naruto for signs of confusion. To his credit, Naruto was on the same page as the rest of the team. Kakashi was both pleased and surprised that the teen was paying such close attention for once. Anyone that knew Naruto, knew he didn't like the planning phase of missions and frequently missed key points because he wasn't paying attention. He had a sharp mind, but focused easier on actions than words.

"To that end, we will be staying in a very nice resort," that part of Kakashi's briefing caught everyone's attention.

"We stopped and registered for three rooms before coming here. Yamato with me, Sai with Naruto, Sakura with Kita." Kakashi passed out room keys as he spoke, then he continued, "We will need to be typical vacationing tourists in every respect, things like-

Kita quickly interrupted, "Going shopping and visiting the spa?"

"Yes and-"

Kita released a high-pitched squeal, as a huge smile lit her face.

Sakura ventured, "And going on tours or lounging by the pool," following her sensei's lead.

"Yes that too." Kakashi sighed, deciding on a different tactic, looked to Yamato and ask, "Well what about you? How are you going to spend the time?"

With a grin, Yamato answered, "I guess someone needs to give the night crowd a sense of confidence. So even though it will be difficult to turn my back on a life of dedication and training – I'll hit the clubs." He sat back in his chair with a pleased smirk and added, "Yep, I'm willing to make the sacrifice to stay up all night and sleep all day, meet beautiful women and party like an animal...all for the call of duty."

'_Classic_.' Kakashi thought before he turned his attention to Sai and Naruto, asking, "And you two?"

Sai's expression was staid, as he replied, "I will paint, that should give me several vantage points for the mission."

Kakashi nodded and awaited Naruto's input, but the loud nin was silent. Finally Kakashi, prodded him for an answer, "Well?"

"Um," stammered the youth, "I don't know. I've got a kanojo now...what kind of things do you do with a kanojo on vacation?"

A huge smile covered Yamato's face as he began to answer, "Well, mostly koibitodoushi spend their time-"

"Don't!"

"Yamato!"

In unison, Kakashi and Kita cut him off. The three youths had no idea what was going on with their mentors. Maybe it was just a flashback to years past, but both feared the next words to fall from Yamato's mouth. For whatever reason, Yamato did not finish his sentence.

Ignoring the behavior of the older nins, Sai spoke up, calmly suggesting, "In my observations, they do things like go for walks, go on picnics, go to the movies. Oh and they hold hands a lot and ignore people around them as they gaze into each others eyes."

Naruto nodded, grateful for the help, smiling at Sakura, "Yeah, that's what I'll be doing. Plus anything else Sakura-chan wants to do." Before Naruto finished speaking his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hmm, it is dinner time. What do you say?" Yamato asked, as if Naruto's stomach had spoken actual words to the group.

The team agreed with various nods and affirmatives. As they began rising from their seats, Kakashi added, "Just remember, you can have fun but stay alert. Let's just see what intel comes our way. We are still ninja on a mission."

Again the members of Team Kakashi nodded their understanding. Heading out to find the local restaurants for the first of several gourmet meals that the Hokage would be graciously paying for.

'_Hm_,' thought Kita, '_he managed to get everyone to tell their plans but did not reveal his own_. _What is Kakashi planning to do? _Hopefully, the kunoichi wondered if he had any plans that would include her. '_A free vacation with Kakashi-koi...it would be great if we really could enjoy it.'_

The small group moved through the streets as all around them people joined in the search for the perfect evening meal as the sleepy town changed from day to night. Signs began to flash, music changed from soft shopping tunes to pounding dance music, and greeters called out to pedestrians to entice them to enter.

It would not be an easy choice, since each had a different desire. As they progressed down the venue, they casually tossed back suggestions for which restaurant to choose, none really striking a cord. Naruto was quickly becoming impatient, having not eaten since he had arrived back at home at five-thirty in the morning. The blond had somehow moved to the head of their group, gently towing Sakura by the hand. Each refused suggestion added to his growing hunger.

"Na-ru-to?" A questioning voice called out loud enough that the entire group turned to find the owner of said voice that knew one of them.

Two doorways back, under a flashing neon sign that read: "Shibani Exotic Dancing Girls", stood a woman with a mass of red hair falling seductively over one eye and breasts bigger than their Hokage. Her thin red spaghetti strap dress barely covered the huge mounds flowing loosely over equally generous hips, leaving very little to the imagination. She waved happily at the blond teen as she exclaimed, "Oh it is you! I thought so!" Then the woman turned back in to the club and yelled, "Maoko, Kimmi come here quick guess who's back! It's Naruto!"

Five pairs of eyes focused closely on the male as he turned the brightest crimson simultaneously stumbling out a greeting in return, "Oh...um hi Umeno."

Two more women, teetering on high heels in equally skimpy outfits, ran out of the club screaming oohs and aahs, running to greet Naruto, completely ignoring his companions – to the great ire of his kanojo. Sakura could feel her pulse begin to pound as the women poured themselves over her kare and quickly edged her out of the way as they squealed with sweet purring voices.

"He's grown so handsome!"

"You didn't forget us did you?

"Wow, Naruto, you've really filled in!"

"I still have a thing for blonds if you need a kanojo..."

"Oh yes! There's so much we still have to teach you!"

That was all she could take, in a flash, Sakura dove into the commotion separating the women's too eager hands from _**her **_property. She almost growled at the older women, "Hands off! He has a kanojo!"

The senior jounins and Sai watched the circus unfold before them. Picking up on the conversation, Yamato leaned over to Kakashi and whispered, "Depending on what they've 'already' taught him, we might have to mount a rescue mission to save his life tonight."

Kakashi nodded in agreement watching the pink-haired ninja's defensive stance. Knowing Naruto, he's bound to be in deep trouble with Sakura before the night ends. "Hm, yes, I guess I'd better find out the quickest route to the hospital."

Truly life is full of strange coincidences.

* * *

Okay, I've already completed the next 4 chapters (the pole dancing is in chapter 11) but I'm not really happy with them, so now I plan to re-write chapters 11-14. I wanted to update everyone that it will be a little while before I publish the throw aways. But now there will be two throw away versions of chapter 11 and also throwaways of 12-14. That's the plan, now if I can just get my muse going again...I have been suffering with mind-numbing headaches that don't allow me to focus on writing or reading very well (good thing this chapter was already done, because I wanted to share the next chapter).

**FYI: **Ne – hey; Gomennasai – I beg your pardon or I apologize or please excuse me; koibitodoushi – lovers, sweethearts

**Cheers!**

**06/18/2009 12AM**


	11. Day 1, Tanzaku Gai

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

A/N: Why did I add this bit about Shibani? Well I asked myself: 'If Naruto spent 2+ years traveling with a hentai like Jiraiya, wouldn't he be pretty familiar with some unsavory/interesting places and people?'

**Okay originally this chapter featured pole dancing to Britney Spears song 'Womanizer', but then I came up with this direction and it gets us to the action much faster.**

Shout outs to the latest reviewers: fightingfalconfan, kraken77, WindMiko, I.E.T.S., spazzgirl, Robbie11, dbtiger63, maxslayer10, Dudtheman, -OO-Infinity-OO-, Happybird16, KiraNova19, Akudi, crazyefra, wind797, icekrim91, Gravenimage, narusaku-freakMON, and ZaionIndulias

* * *

**Chapter 11: Day 1, Tanzaku Gai**

The one called Umeno, appraised Sakura up and down. Then said, "Easy honey, we ain't gonna hurt him. You must be Sakura."

"Oh, yeah....Didn't he say she had pink hair? How could I forget that? I should have recognized her standing next to him!" added one of the three unidentified women.

Caught off guard, Sakura nodded numbly hearing her name mentioned with familiarity. Then a fourth woman in a long apron came running out of the club, her hair tied up in a tight bun as she searched the crowd and asked, "Did someone say Naruto was here?"

The first woman, the one Naruto had called Umeno, waved her over to the group with a gleeful call, "Yes it's Naruto and he brought Sakura."

Then, like a switch had been turned on, a sea of coos and comments about how cute she was, were poured onto Sakura as four women she never met began to greet her enthusiastically with hugs and genuine smiles.

When the love fest finally died down, a very red-faced Naruto explained to his teammates, "Shibani is one of pervy sage's favorite places to 'do research'. I had to pull him out of here more times than I can count. They saw me in here so much that Umeno and the other ladies became friends. They always made sure I ate before I dragged the old goat out. This place has some of the best sushi I ever tasted during all my travels."

Things with Naruto always worked out – there was a reasonable and good reason for his abundant greeting from the 'ladies'. Every where the optimistic youth went he made friends and won over enemies with his genuine heart – that never changed. And somehow Naruto's explanation not only cleared up all misunderstandings, it also decided where they would eat.

Everyone could agree that sushi would be good. The group headed into the establishment, loud music and dim lights greeting them. Sakura entered somewhat shyly with trepidation, following after her mentors who entered without a care, actually Yamato seemed quite happy with the choice of venue.

After the group was seated, the women joined them, each pulling up a chair and introducing themselves as they ordered sake for all at the table. The first of course was Umeno, the curvaceous redhead – her job was to watch over the girls working the floor. Then Kimmi introduced herself. Kimmi had a flattering page-boy haircut, just perfect for her shiny jet black hair. She was smaller than her red-headed friend but finely muscled. She wore silver micro shorts that highlighted the way her leg muscles rippled with every step. After Kimmi, was Maoko, a platinum blond with stars covering her torso, chaps and a bikini bottom, gave a quick self introduction just before she was called to the stage. The fourth woman was Anya, she wore jeans, a tee shirt and an apron. She introduced herself as the kitchen manager – the reason she remembered Naruto so well when Umeno had only called for the dancers.

Anya sent an order back to the kitchen for the group, promising it would be something for everyone. As the sake arrived, the ladies began reminiscing...

The women began to regal the team with tales of how poor love-struck Naruto, told them again and again about his one true love, Sakura-chan. Sakura felt her tension melt away as they teased the blond about how he remained so sweet and modest traveling with a hentai like Jiraiya. All agreed Naruto's was faithful and true, his only indulgence was food.

With a smile and a wistful look, Anya sighed as she said, "Let me tell you, this kid could eat! Good thing Jiraiya was such a good customer – that's the only reason, Emon let the pup in the door." All of the women heartily agreed.

"Wait a minute...you mean to tell me Nanba Emon runs this place?"

All eyes turned to Kita...her team amazed that she was also familiar with a name associated with Shibani.

Umeno raised and eyebrow as she nodded and asked, "You know him? What are you – one of his _nieces_?"

Kita smirked, unsure if she should be pleased with the woman's assumption that she was a 'playmate' of the infamous lecher, Nanba Emon. Emon was a wealthy and powerful man that owned a string of 'men only' clubs, his paramours were often referred to as 'nieces' because he preferred much younger women. Kita had no doubt he and Jiraiya would be good friends and not just because they were about the same age.

"Nope, I used to work for him at his place in Awe. But that was more than a decade ago. I thought for sure the old fool would have given himself a heart attack chasing young girls. Or at least slowed down to something closer to his age."

The reactions to hearing Kita's answer varied: Sakura's jaw fell open, Yamato smiled, Sai and Naruto listened intently, but stayed silent, and Kakashi said nothing and with his mask, it was impossible to tell if he made any face.

Another one of the ladies replied brightly, "Nope, he may be just a little slower but his heart is still going strong."

"Well, it's always good to meet another swinger!"

"So do you still got the legs for it? Want to give it a shot for old time sake?"

"Thanks but I guess you'd say I'm retired now," Kita replied not expecting the next words to flow from Umeno's mouth.

"Come on, girl! You had to be one hell of a swinger if you worked for Emon. Are you sure you're retired?" Maoko asked.

Trying to end the conversation gently Kita responded playfully, "Yep, now I only pull those tricks out for _special_ occasions."

Walking up behind the group, Maoko finished with her dance, joined in, asking, "Well what about you Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously no as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Kita laughed and replied, "No she's not ready yet, but give me six months and she'll be one of the best swingers around."

Sakura suppressed a gasp, trying to not let her sensei's words shock her. But Naruto, who had been happily shoveling unagi and tako nigirzushi into his mouth, could not contain his surprise and ire. The nin looked up from his meal upon hearing the reference to Sakura dancing.

"Nani?!" Naruto quickly interjected, his first thought being, 'No way!' The surprise left him quickly as he found the words to shout, "No Sakura-chan will not become an exotic dancer!"

The eyes of his teammates and acquaintances from Shibani stared at the extremely upset youth. Naruto stated firmly, "She is a ninja! There's no way in hell my kanojo is working a pole for the viewing pleasure of perverts like that old goat!"

Naruto continued hotly focusing his attention tightly on Sakura, "I'd have to kill every guy in here just for looking at you. And...and...and...Sakura-chan they don't just look, those sickos try to touch them too! Not to mention the other stuff that goes on in these places."

"Oi, calm down kid!," Kita chided. "It's just part of her training. Knowing how to dance and entice is one of our tools. I have no intention of letting this become her sole occupation."

Naruto was not convinced and the look on his face continued to say plainly: Not Sakura-chan! The rest of team Kakashi was silent. Kakashi more so than the others because he had had past opportunities to see Sakura dance – it wasn't pretty. Sakura dancing was like a cataclysmic clash of lightening on hard dirt, it wasn't pretty. Kakashi recalled the sight was actually painful to watch, add to it her complete ignorance of just how bad she was – she blindly was the first one on the floor at every party, no matter how her girlfriends tried to convince she was really a bad dancer. Naruto had been gone for more than two years, maybe he just didn't know that he had nothing to worry about._ 'If Kita thinks she can teach someone so lacking of rhythm to be a dancing temptress – good luck, but,_'he thought, '_it's just not very likely_. _It's a just good thing she chose to be a ninja and not a geisha.'_

Sakura was so busy trying to diffuse Naruto's explosion she never noticed her sensei quietly shaking his head. Before her kare could overreact, Sakura interjected, "Naruto-kun it's okay, let me explain."

The blond gave a cautious nod, allowing his kanojo to continue.

"Did you see the way the dancer captures the attention of every man in the room?"

He nodded again.

"Well just think about the power of such a tool as a diversion...its relatively quiet, compared to explosives and just one woman captivated more than twenty men."

"Very good, imouto," Kita praised her student as she loaded her plate with oshizushi and makizushi. "You're learning quickly."

Indeed while they had been sitting in the club, Sakura had considering all that her teacher had told her and the added information that her teacher had worked as an exotic dancer. Sakura could imagine how Kita could control the attention of the entire room by dancing sexily, for her it was just another role to be an exotic dancer. Even on a mission to act like a vacationing tourist, kiraabi lessons were present. And all things considered, it really did have the potential for being a very powerful tool – Naruto would just have to be made to understand its value when used appropriately.

Still looking somewhat concerned, Naruto began, "But I-"

Sakura cut off his argument before it left his lips, "Koi, just trust me, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow okay?"

Kita smiled into her cup of sake, truly her imouto was even learning more than just her kiraabi lessons but also how to handle her hot-headed kare.

Sakura leaned over and asked, "Sensei, what's a 'swinger'?"

"Oh that's what pole dancers call each other. Only the good ones can work the pole hands-free using just their legs or '_swing_', the mediocre ones or beginners can only slide down the pole."

'_Let's see just how closely she's been paying attention,'_ Kita thought, then she changed the subject, Kita asked Sakura, "Do you remember the six questions I told you to consider in all situations?"

"Hai"

"Good, without turning around, think about the man sitting at the table behind you, third from the left. What would he expect of me? As this is your first assessment take your time, you have until I finish my meal."

The males of Team Kakashi, realized that they were witnessing an important training activity and stopped talking to listen raptly for Sakura's answers. Indeed it was her first test.

Sakura sat silently for a moment, rehearsing the questions in her mind: What does my opponent see? What does he expect? What face do I want him to see? What does he not expect? What can he not see? What can I expect him to do?

As a ninja, she had of course mentally cataloged all of the occupants of the room. She knew that the man seated at the table behind her, third from the left was wearing a simple tan open collar shirt and blue work pants. When he walked in she had seen he was average height and build, about five foot ten or eleven with a cheap haircut that stood up straight in several places. Sakura had also noticed the dirt encrusted on his hands as he waved a crumpled yen at Maoko.

A myriad of facts quickly flooded her brain, but what did he see when he looked at Kita? What did he expect her to be? Sakura's brain was racing too fast, working too hard....over-thinking the question. The expectations are simple things...made with relatively little information or even accurate information. She forced herself to take in a calming breath and hold it for the count of four. As she slowly released the air, her anxiety left her allowing the answer to flow smoothly into her mind...

"That's a trick question. You've already done everything to form his opinion and expectations of you. You told me on the way here what people would see and expect: He sees a kunoichi. He expects you to be a weapons master. You want him to see that you are seductive and beautiful. He doesn't expect you are a kiraabi asashin. He can't see or gauge your true strength. I expect him to underestimate you and let his guard down. And you, sensei are too good at what you, so there's no way he sees or expects anything else." Sakura finished with a self-satisfied smile.

Around the table her teammates marveled at the blind profiling. Kita lifted her cup to her bright student in a congratulatory toast. Inwardly very proud of her student and her choice.

Sakura beamed from the recognition of not just her kiraa mentor, but also Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-senpai raised their glasses to her. Naruto smiled broadly as he moved in for his own special congratulations, boldly claiming a deep kiss in front of his teammates and friends.

Sakura was actually quite glad that Naruto had kissed her after she answered the question, because when his lips left her, her head spun like a carnival ride. The way he kissed her, she would not have been able to gather her thoughts enough to remember her name let alone remember what she had seen and learned.

"Interesting," Sai intoned, "before this I would have sworn you were too dull and self-consumed to provide such an accurate and insightful observation.

"That's a compliment right?" asked the still smiling kiraabi.

"So uh, Kita...special occasions...I have a birthday-" Yamato started with a grin.

"It's not going to happen," the kiraabi cut off her teammate's question before it could be fully phrased, shaking her head.

* * *

All too soon the night ended and the group headed to their rooms to rest for the next day. As Naruto followed Sai towards their room, the artist looked at him and asked, "Why aren't you in a room with your iro?

"Nani?" Naruto replied quickly, his face flushing with embarrassment. "Wait a minute Sai, Sakura and I aren't...I mean we don't...or haven't..."

Sai shook his head as he cut Naruto off, "She obviously accepts you, even with your defective equipment. You should be torturing her with your snoring not me."

"What the frell?!" Naruto, screamed, "What do you mean defective equipment?! There's nothing wrong with my equipment!!! And...and...and I don't snore!"

Sakura stuck her head out of her door and hissed, "Will you two bakas keep it down! You're in a very nice resort, stop yelling in the hall!" The kunoichi pulled her head back into her room only to pop out once again and add, "Oh and Naruto?"

The blond looked up hearing her call his name. With a smirk, Sakura finished, "Yes, you do snore."

With a giggle the teen was gone from sight again leaving a horrified Naruto standing in the hall. '_I snore?'_ he thought, until he realized that if she heard the part about snoring she also heard Sai's comment about defective equipment. Mortified the teen entered the room wondering if he could get away with killing his teammate in his sleep. But Naruto was tired and decided to let Sai live another day, heck even a shower could wait until tomorrow.

Naruto climbed wearily into bed and groused, "Sometimes I really hate you – you know that?"

"Don't blame me for your inadequacies. Just be glad she's an ugly hag, she won't complain about it. Don't ugly women always say size doesn't matter? The same thing goes for function right?"

Sai never saw the fist that knocked him unconscious and there was really no reason for the second and third punch...Naruto just added those for good measure and to blow off steam. But on the upside – Naruto's snoring didn't keep Sai awake.

* * *

Two rooms down the hall, Yamato came out of the bathroom, having finished his shower to find his room mate reclined on one of the double beds. Kakashi appeared relaxed, holding the Icha Icha novel in his left hand with his right hand in his kunai pouch, mindlessly rolling around the blades. The soft sounds of metal clinking could be faintly heard.

Off-handedly, Yamato remarked as he toweled his hair dry, "Bathroom's free."

Kakashi looked up from his book, and nodded. Slowly rising to take his turn in the bathroom, "Arigato. Did you hear those two idiots?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everybody in the hotel did. But they're quiet now."

"Maybe we should separate them tomorrow."

Yamato nodded in agreement, then asked, "Ne, senpai..."

Kakashi looked back at the questioning nin, "Eh?"

"Anko...were the two of you ever, uh, close?"

Seeing where this was going Kakashi, answered his friend honestly, "No nothing ever developed between us."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out sometime?"

"Yamato, if you like her, then you should. I have no say or input into her life, we are just houbai," Kakashi finished, a genuine smile evident in the shine of his right eye.

Yamato gave a brisk nod, seeming greatly relieved.

Leaning on the door frame to the bathroom, Kakashi regarded his companion and asked, "How long have you been waiting to ask her out? And what made you ask me this now?"

Abashed, Yamato answered, "Anou...two months."

"Aya, does she...does she suspect you've been hesitating?" Kakashi asked fear growing in his belly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure...she keeps giving me opportunities to ask her out."

"Damn!" Kakashi pounded the heel of his hand to his forehead as he walked into the bathroom. Over his shoulder before closing the door, Kakashi remarked, "Thanks a lot Yamato. She and I are friends but now she's going to blame me for ruining her love life. You waited two months because of you thought I was interested in her – she's going to be so pissed! I don't know if you know this but she can be pretty scary when she wants to be."

With a grin, Yamato replied to the closed door, "Yeah I know. She's spicy. That's what I like about her."

**

* * *

**

FYI:

unagi and tako nigirzushi - eel and octopus sushi; imouto -younger sister; hentai – pervert; oshizushi and makizushi – more sushi; iro – lover; senpai – title of respect for an elder or senior at work/school; anou – well; aya – wow; houbai – comrades, friends, or acquaintances; nani – what;

True fact: I went to Florida on a business trip, after our meeting some of my co-workers and I visited South Beach. We ended up lost and decided to stop at a nearby club. The woman that helped us was wearing Maoko's outfit. As she walked away, I realized we'd in a go-go club (normal people just don't dress that way – and I live in the San Francisco area). So, yes someone really wears that stuff.

**Cheers!**

**07/01/2009 12:00 AM**


	12. First A Man

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: xNINJABLADE45x, Happybird16, Lady Nagome of the West, icekrim91, spazzgirl, nanny kiwi gurl, Dudtheman, Akudi, J.A. Johnson, Fightingfalconfan, wind797, Gravenimage, and Zaion Indulias**

**Lemon Alert! More accurately this whole chapter is a giant lemon, not just lemony bits (By the way...do I put too much smut in this story?).**

* * *

**Chapter 12: First A Man**

'_Hmm, Yamato and Anko...it could work._' Kakashi mused as he prepared for his shower.

Yamato's voice interrupted the senior jounin's thoughts, "I asked because I think that one of us needs to pretend to be koibitodoushi with Kita. Otherwise she'll never be able to convincingly act like a tourist. She draws too much attention as a single female. If it's all the same to you, I don't want to do anything that might mess up my chances with Anko..."

Yamato let his voice trail off, allowing Kakashi to fill in the blanks of the request. Pretending to be in a relationship with a teammate is difficult. Spending the day holding hands and cuddling would produce genuine physical responses, even in the most platonic of relationships. Responses that are easily noticeable.

Looking a friend in the face with a raging hard-on is both frustrating and embarrassing. Looking your lover in the face with that same raw desire, a desire that you can't act upon, is a hundred-fold worse – pure torture.

In the shower, Kakashi let the hot steam pound out his stress and frustration. '_Damn_!' he thought once again. He'd known there would be missions...but this was going to be torture. She's so close but still out of reach. Worst of all he was stuck in a room with Yamato, when all he wanted was to be with her, be inside her the whole night long. How unfair is fate? They get assigned a frellin' fantasy vacation _AND_ he's here with the woman he loves but he can't be with her. Wasn't fifteen years long enough for them to be apart?

The water ran freely down his back and shoulders as he leaned his head against the shower wall in defeat. It was almost midnight, the last time he had touched her had been a good-bye kiss as she left for training at five am. Now he didn't know when he'd get the opportunity to really touch her again. How would he make it? Just watching her walk in front of him to the hotel had made him ache. Every cell in his body knew that she belonged to him....she belonged with him, beneath him in his bed.

And Icha Icha just wasn't cutting it now that he was getting some real action.

Turning off the water, Kakashi dried off, slipping into a pair of loose pajama pants and a tee shirt. Going back into the room, he found Yamato out cold, sleeping like the dead. "Hmm," he mused out loud, "he must have been really tired to fall asleep so soundly already."

"Or maybe he had some help," said an all too familiar voice as two soft hands gently wrapped around him from behind.

"Kita," Kakashi moaned as he felt tender kisses trail along his shoulder and neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with you," she responded simply as she switched to nipping at the sinewy muscle of his back and shoulder blade. Kita's ministrations had an immediate and noticeable effect on Kakashi's entire being, from his breathing, to the pounding of his heart and the heat in his cock.

Turning to capture her in his arms, his hands played across the curve of her ass. She had showered and changed into shorts and a thin tank top, her still wet hair was a heavy silk curtain on her shoulders and back. With a lifted eyebrow, he asked, "Yamato?"

"Konsui jutsu," she replied brightly.

Kakashi put a hand to his forehead like he had a headache, "Please tell me you didn't use a control jutsu on a fellow leaf ninja..."

"Sleep jutsus are a kiraabi specialty. He'll sleep soundly until I release him, then wake up naturally - never noticing a thing." Kita answered with a cheeky smile, quite pleased with herself. "Sakura too. Wouldn't want either of them to wake up while we're...occupied."

Kakashi needed no further explanations, he moved her to his bed and began steadily removing her clothes, intent on easing the ache that threatened to kill him.

Kakashi laid her upon the soft sheets, guiding her head to the pillow. Seeing his serious face as her iro moved over her Kita couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"You're laughing?" Kakashi asked, looking at her incredulously, "Now?"

"Sorry, you just look so serious...it's...it's so funny!," Kita was swallowed up by the hilarity of the moment. Their love making had been many things: intense, vigorous, sensual and even playful, but never so serious. "You're just so cute!," she managed to gasp out between giggles.

"Cute? You called me cute?" disarmed by his koibito's laughter and the added insult of being called cute, Kakashi sat back and stared at his iro. '_What kind of woman have I gotten myself mixed up with? She uses knock out jutsu on her own team and then calls me cute as we're about to have sex. Me cute!_'

Still giggling, Kita innocently asked, "Well you are! You're just so adorable."

Kakashi shook his head then dropped it until his forehead rest in the valley between her breasts. Damn, that sexy little whine of her voice, was almost enough to make him overlook the cute remark...almost, but not enough. Lifting his head he looked her in the eyes as he lowered his body onto hers, his knee guiding her legs apart as he settled against her. Kakashi's hard dick found its way home, rubbing against Kita's wet folds, making her gasp.

With slow deliberation as he ground his sex against hers, Kakashi told her, "Kita, you don't call grown men – especially the man you're about to have sex with – cute."

The raven-haired temptress moved her arms over her head and took a deep breath, both doing great things for the pink tipped orbs inches from Kakashi's face, with a coy smile, she challenged, "Oh, really? Why not?"

"Koi, it implies childlike or _small_ – sort of kills the mood." He over emphasized the word small as he swiveled his hips to make his hard cock rub her clit."

Kita lifted up on her elbows pushing her breast against his chest as she wiggled against the cock pressed against it. "Mmm," she purred, "seems like you're doing great in the 'mood' department. Definitely an 'A' for mood, and nothing small about you either. Now if there was just less talk and more action..."

That was all Kakashi needed to push him over the edge and deep inside her tight tunnel. In one stroke, Kakashi claimed her and filled her to the hilt, then he began teasingly stroking her slowly in and out as he silenced her moans with a long kiss.

"Kami! You make me crazy!," Kakashi growled against her lips before sealing them again with his own.

Kakashi braced his weight on his elbows, the position allowing him the most control as he pumped into his lover. She had provoked him to the point of distraction now his body begged for release. He'd already been hot and needy before she came to him, now only his need for outlet mattered. Kakashi needed to pour his being into her just to keep living. The sting in his balls began to grow sharp and definite, making him moan with both pleasure and pain as he drove faster and harder into his lover.

With his first stroke, Kakashi had speared into her suddenly, in one move taking her breath away. With each following thrust Kita felt Kakashi grind in and pound her clit, the tickle of his pubes an unending torture. She spread her legs and tilted her hips to give him better access – it only made him ride her harder. Kita closed her eyes unable to focus because of the over-stimulation to her body, but even with her eyes closed she saw bright bursts of light inside her eyelids as Kakashi continued to power into her.

Kakashi broke their kiss to focus on finding his release. Sitting up on his knees, Kakashi grabbed her legs, still pounding into Kita continually, he dropped his head to watch his cock disappear into her with each stroke. He was awe struck to watch the way their bodies blended together...the way her body accepted him with such wonderful wet heat. _'This must be heaven,'_ he thought. She was wet and tight, each time he pulled out her juices covered him. She was made just for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

'_What is that sound?'_, Kakashi wondered. It took a moment to realize that Kita had started to moan loudly. Still a ninja, Kakashi knew that even with the sleep jutsu, they needed to be be quiet, Sakura and Yamato were not the only people that they didn't want to hear them.

Pulling his iro up against his chest, he again claimed her mouth. Kita responded enthusiastically wiggling her hips as she now sat straddling his lap. "Shh," he told her as he slid his hands down her back to each grip a ass cheek, "put your hands on the bed and lean back."

As Kita obeyed his command, Kakashi sat up on his knees, lifting her hips with him. The with her hips captive in his hands and her upper body supported by her hands on the bed, Kakashi began to again pound roughly into her.

"Ugh, so close," he gasped, "so tight..."

"Eh...ah...ah...ah," Kita moaned alternately around biting her lip trying to find some measure of control.

"Ha...ha...," Kakashi panted just as his release came. His cock surged with a mind of its own, intent on being deeper and deeper inside his woman. Each shot of cum came with an electric shock to his balls, his body's order to the organs to continue to feed the pussy sucking its juice. As Kakashi ground his groin against her, wringing out every drop of semen into her, Kita found her own release.

Captured against Kakashi, Kita couldn't move when the toe curling orgasm it and shook her from the inside out. Wave after wave of gripping spasms rolled through her womb as her body begged for the ethereal torment to continue. Her arms behind her began to shake uncontrollably, giving out as her pussy greedily welcomed his essence into her quivering womb.

Panting, she lay back on the cushy hotel bed as her lover finished her off, pumping his slowly softening length into her long after his last hot shots ceased. Kakashi should have be tired, heck he should have been exhausted since he had worked out and then ran all the way to Tanzaku Gai, but even with his release he still had a driving need for more.

"Ah!," Kita moaned loudly as her lover's teeth nipped at her left breast's hardened nub. She pulled his face to hers, as her lungs fought for air, needing him more than the next breath. The kiss that followed was heated and just as desperate as their coupling moments before. As they swallowed each others breath and taste, Kakashi could feel his semi-flaccid dick awaking again, signaling its eagerness to fill her again. His hands moved along her silken skin, tickling the warm ivory until each claimed a full breast.

"Mmm, yeah," he moaned has his quickly rising cock again responded to the massage of her velvet walls. With a last pinch of the luscious mounds, Kakashi grasped Kita's hands, guiding them up and over her head as he settled deeper between her spread legs.

Interlacing their fingers, Kakashi began anew, rocking his hardened cock into her well lubed love tunnel. Each stroke was smooth and slow, an expression of love that made Kita's hips began to shake uncontrollably as he continued the sensuous motions into her core.

'_Oh my Kami_,' Kita thought as Kakashi began to run his tongue along the edge her jaw, to end tickling her ear, then nibbling on the lobe. All the while pumping smoothly with a maddening rhythm. Kita fought the need to scream her pleasure to the entire hotel by chewing on her swollen bottom lip. If Kakashi had not moved his attention to her ear and neck, she was sure she would have bitten his lip.

All the way in and all the way out slowly, Kakashi's teased and pleasured all the right places. Kita's g-spot was aflame from unending stimulation. In her chest her heart raced madly, her breathing uneven and harsh, as she strained for the release Kakashi kept just out of her reach. "Oh Kami, please," she moaned in a weak, hoarse whisper, "please."

Kakashi released the earlobe he tortured, lifting his head to look his iro in the eye with a smirk and replied sexily, "Oh no not yet. You don't get to come for a while yet. Not until I know you'll explode like never before." He was teasing her to the point of madness, with no intention of giving her what she wanted but drawing it out until he deemed she was truly ready.

With a truly wicked grin, he slide his hand down to flick her left breast before he grasped her thigh to pull her leg up and open her more to his slow deep onslaught. Kakashi moved Kita's leg up and over his shoulder and with a mental grin thought, '_Limber girl._'

The quiver in her hips became a twitch as she suffered bliss beneath him. Each stroke began to elicit mini-orgasmic shocks, making her clamp forcibly down on the broad implement penetrating her. Kakashi grit his teeth, almost losing his control as he swore he could feel each muscle ripple around him. Her pussy all but begging for his load to fill her hotly. He would have to end his own game soon because now his victim tormented him.

Kita clamped her eyes shut and grimaced as a careening mew escaped her lips, without warning a floodgate broke inside her. She was too high, too stimulated, her body demanded an outlet as a flood of copious amounts of fluid seeped out around the fat cock that filled her. She felt warm tendrils of liquid roll down her ass, the bed beneath them quickly becoming drenched. The spasms that came with the flood locked her muscles down tightly around the pistoning rod, stopping all movement save their own milking motions.

Suddenly locked in place, Kakashi felt his cock begin to spurt again and again. Kakashi loved to watch Kita cum but this time his own pleasure was too mind bending to open his eyes. This time the koibitodoushi were both too overcome to look their lover in the eyes. The only thing that mattered, the only thing that remained were the sensations they shared locked in their embrace, both offering their entire beings.

Taut, the muscles in Kakashi's back and butt were so tight he thought they would snap from the tension. The surging pain in his balls brought tears to his eyes as he gave all he could to the hungry pull of Kita's rippling pussy. Exhausted, the ninja collapsed onto his lover, his full weight compressing her breasts and taking away her breath. The last strains of his orgasm were weakening but not done, as small spurts still spilled into her waiting womb, no longer empty but overly full with a mixture of their fluids.

As Kita's muscles slowly began to release him, Kakashi used tired neck muscles to lift his head and look into the face of his beloved. Beneath him Kita lay, a deep flush covered her face and shoulders and she panted trying to find her breath and ease her heart rate. Like him she was thoroughly sated and exhausted, her arms were still wrapped around him, but only because it required energy she did not have to move the heavy limp appendages.

The koibitodoushi shared a soft kiss that said what could never be adequately expressed between soul mates if they had a million years and a million words. With effort, Kakashi managed to separate himself from Kita, both felt the gush of the remaining fluids flow across their closely pressed thighs onto the bed.

As a last tender act, even as sleep began to overtake her, Kakashi pulled Kita onto his chest away from the spot on the bed that bore witness to their joining, her comfort his concern. Kita was grateful for the tender gesture, but words of thanks died on her lips as fatigue pulled her to the void of sleep before she could do more than lay her head on his shoulder.

He watched her facial features soften into the very image of perfection as she drifted to sleep, her hair a rich blanket across his arm and shoulder as he held her tight. His arm was so fatigued and worn, that it shook as it grasped the sheet to tucked her in warm and close to his body. Then and only then did he allow himself to slip into the light slumber of a ninja, always on guard.

The last thought on his mind was how strange fate worked – giving us the things we need most in life, but not always how we think. Fate had been more than generous to him, returning what he thought was lost forever back into his world. He knew he was no longer just Konoha's guardian, but hers also. He knew that even now, wholly exhausted as he was, he would always protect her with his life – and kami have pity on any that came to test that resolve.

* * *

Just before sunrise, Kakashi awoke still holding his koibito to his chest. Glancing at the clock, he'd gotten approximately two and a half hours of sleep – he'd be fine. Ninja trained to go days on minimal sleep breaks of two hours. More importantly Yamato and Sakura would need to be able to wake up soon if they were to remain a secret.

Gently Kakashi nudged her shoulder, but was rewarded by his iro turning her head and drifting back off to sleep. Feeling somewhat playful, he then gently pinched her nose close to watch her eyes fly open as she groggily told him, "Mmm, stop still sleepy..."

"You need to wake up so you can release Yamato and get back to your room."

"Do I have to? I'm so tired still. Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

"Sure if you want our relationship outed."

Half asleep, Kita replied, "T- T- trust 'em. I guess."

Kakashi thought on her words for a minute more before he sat up on the side of the bed. Lifting Kita in his arms briefly before unceremoniously dropping her on the bed.

"Ne!"

He smirked deeply seeing how well her shapely ass bounced.

Now completely awake, Kita started moving slowly, she was achy and sore in ways she had never suspected possible. Watching her kare move around dressing easily, she grumbled, "You wouldn't be so smug if you were the poundee instead of the pounder."

Kakashi turned to watch her. Her movements were careful and slow, he realized for the first time just how 'vigorous' he had been the night before. She was right, for him the morning was an afterglow of the earth-shattering releases he had had the night before. He had needed to be reminded of the cost of those heavenly feelings. Going into the bathroom, he turned on the shower letting the water temp get just right: not too hot but more than tepid. Coming back out into the room, he picked up Kita into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, setting her feet in the shower.

"This should help, just be quick," he told her with a quick kiss to her forehead before turning towards the door.

Surprised by the depth of the tender action, all Kita could do was whisper, "Arigato."

"Tondemoarimasen koibito," he replied as he left. He still needed to air out the room and pull his bed back together before Kita released Yamato from the jutsu.

Today was different. Kakashi was different. He shook his head at himself. Always before he was a ninja, first and foremost. Today he was first a man, then a ninja. When had everything changed?

**

* * *

**

FYI: iro – lover; senpai – title of respect for an elder or senior at work/school; anou – well; aya – wow; houbai – comrades, friends, or acquaintances; Konsui jutsu – sleep jutsu; tondemoarimasen – anything for you or you're welcome;

**Author's Note: Sorry, but I've been really sick for a while now and haven't been able to do a re-write. I had to settle for minor edits so that I could still publish on the 1st and 15th. Thank you to all of the kind and considerate reviewers - your kind comments and encouragement has been a source of strength while I recuperate. So thanks again!!**

BTW, I thought I'd share my Japanese translation web site (just delete the spaces): http: //linear . mv . com / cgi-bin / j-e/tty /i nline / dict

**Cheers!**

**7/15/2009 12:00 AM**


	13. Disclosure

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: WindMiko, ref346, fightingfalconfan, nanny kiwi gurl, Kraken77, wind797, Gravenimage, Dudtheman, and Neko04**

**Special thanks to everyone that's been so patient. It's been an awful season to have asthma!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Disclosure**

If Sai weren't already unconscious, Naruto would have hit him a fourth time. Because of Sai and his crazy remarks, Naruto just couldn't sleep. His mind just wouldn't shut down and rest, being too full of thoughts of him and Sakura. Not only could he not sleep but somewhere around two AM, Naruto became sure his morning shower would have to be a really cold one.

He lost count of how many times he awoke drooling over mental pictures of her soft rounded tits. In his mind they fit his hand and mouth perfectly. That's about the time the dream went south, way south. Every time Naruto's thoughts went to dreams of licking his kanojo until she screamed, he woke up suddenly to the pounding of his heart and his virgin cock, both begging him to stop teasing them so unmercifully. So here he was staring out the window watching the sun coming up on the horizon.

Anyone could see, Naruto really did owe Sai another good punch as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Kita made it back to her room and removed the jutsu from Sakura just before the first rays of sunlight touched their window. Crawling quietly into her bed, the senior kiraa sincerely hoped she was very lucky and her protégé would sleep a couple of hours more. In the neighboring room, Yamato was true to his word, sleeping soundly after being released from the jutsu – enjoying the start of his vacation. Even Kakashi got a couple more hours of sleep before some unspoken but communally agreed upon time arrived and everyone awoke. Like a slow moving tide, the party of six began to drift down to the dining room. The surprising thing was that Naruto was the first to leave his room.

Having finally given up on a peaceful night's sleep, the young blond nin had turned his thoughts to how best spend this gift vacation with Sakura. Just before the sun came up, a brilliant idea crossed his mind: a picnic! Sakura would love it and it would be a chance for them to spend some time alone. Naruto's imagination began to fill with thoughts of himself and Sakura in a field, sitting on a blanket and her feeding him strawberries. For once the hyperactive blond was excited about getting up early. He'd need help to make his plan a reality.

Coming out of his own room, Kakashi watched the blond heading swiftly down the hall ahead of him. '_Curious_,' the senior nin thought as Naruto veered off to the hotel front desk, '_Naruto is usually the last one to wake up.'_

Kakashi made it to the dining room, then settled in with a cup of oolong tea as he waited for his companions to join him. He pulled out his Icha-Icha novel from pure habit and struck a pose of pure ease and relaxation. It wasn't long before he was joined by a smiling Yamato and then the ever solemn-faced Sai. The three greeted each other silently, with short nods of acknowledgment. As Yamato and Sai were helping themselves to tea, Naruto entered the room, his face boasting a gigantic mega-watt smile and a cheery hello to his team members that broke the web of silence.

"Konichiwa! What's for breakfast," the teen said a little too loudly, eagerly looking for a clue about breakfast.

"Naruto," came Kakashi's calm response from behind the Makeout Paradise novel, "this is a very nice resort, they'll serve us once we're all here."

Naruto's face and stomach fell. Patience just wasn't his strong suit.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the two kunoichi were just not in a rush to get food. Unlike their male counterparts, Kita and Sakura indulged in long showers and extra time fussing with their hair and clothes. Nearly thirty minutes after Naruto arrived, the two Leaf beauties, breezed into the dining area the very vision of the typical tourist. The civilian outfits they'd chosen for their first 'real-fake' vacation day were bright and airy.

Sakura wore a bright green sundress, with gold edging adorning the bodice and accenting her perky breast. The skirt fell a few inches above her knee and playfully kissed her thighs as she walked. Kita wore a red and white striped halter top that bared her toned midriff. She had paired the halter with a tan mini skirt that sat low on her hip bone again accentuating the amount of bare stomach flesh open to the roving eyes of passerbys. Both kunoichi where shod in simple sandals that showed off the fluid beauty of their legs.

"Aya!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes skimming up the line Sakura's toned appendages to rest upon the tempting cleavage the dress enhanced. Suddenly he remembered all the sleep he had lost the night before and knew that he'd get even less sleep tonight – because with each step...she jiggled.

At first glance, the women thought that maybe they had misunderstood the mission assignment from the day before as the four males wore exactly the same thing as they had the day before the only difference – no visible weapons and no flak jackets. Kakashi even still wore his mask. Sakura sent up a small prayer of thanks to the kami that Naruto had at least taken off his orange jacket.

Kita whispered to her houbai, "I wonder if we can drag them on a shopping trip."

Sakura nodded, adding, "They really need our help."

"That's what you get when you leave single men to their own, devices."

"Helpless, truly helpless."

"Mhm, and sad, very sad." At that the both dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as they seated themselves.

As the last two members of their party were seated, the wait staff brought a pot of coffee, followed by their breakfast: a large bowl of rice, a hot tray of grilled salmon, a large steaming bowl of natto, a tray with sheets of nori, and a platter of mixed pickles, consisting of cucumber, radish and eggplant.

Kita and Sakura both went for the coffee first, laughing at their shared need for morning caffeine. As they ate, the females chatted easily about shopping trips and spa appointments, while their male counterparts dug in quietly. After a few minutes, Kakashi put down his chopsticks, clearing his throat to capture his team's attention.

Then he began, "I think we need to have full disclosure for this mission and for all future missions Team Kakashi undertakes." He urged his teammates to continue eating as he spoke. "You are no longer genin," looking from Naruto to Sai then to Sakura, "and as such I won't treat you like you are anymore. I trust every member of Team Kakashi, we hold each other's lives in our hands. You hold each others lives and my life in your hands."

Five pairs of eyes stared questioningly at their team leader, unable to guess what he could be leading up to. Kita sipped her coffee and thought she remembered something being said about trust...

"There is a very specific reason that we were given this part of the mission with such latitude of freedom. Sakura's parents have requested that she be removed from Team Kakashi because of her relationship with Naruto. To put it bluntly, they don't want you two in close proximity and hope to stop your relationship from continuing. The Hokage is very disturbed by their request and plans to refuse it – on the basis that it would tear apart a strong team. To stall for time with Sakura's parents, Lady Tsunade assigned us to a newly received escort mission, that did not have a concrete start and end. She modified the mission to include intel gathering. As part of her quickly drawn together plan, she included ordering our immediate and unseen departure, so that she could tell the Haruno-san that we had already left for a mission of unknown length.

All of his team paid close attention as Kakashi continued first speaking specifically to Sakura, "Lady Tsunade and all of your team mates value you as a part of our team." Then to the table at large, Kakashi said, "We should all do what we can to support Sakura, things will not be easy for her when she has to return home after this mission. But she...all three of you have proven yourselves able to make good decisions and proven that you are mature enough to be able to carry yourselves as full shinobi."

The hidden encouragement behind her sensei's words brought shiny tears to her eyes. _'So it begins,' _she thought as Naruto covered her hand with his in a silent show of love and support.

For a few minutes, everyone was quiet around the table, their hearts and minds heavy with the weight of their future as a group – it could become an ugly fight to stay a team, only time would tell. Kita squeezed her students shoulder, Sakura knew she would be there no matter what fighting for her. Hadn't she promised she protect her until she was fully ready to stand alone? Of course Naruto would be by her side, even when she wasn't his kare, she couldn't get rid of him. Now that they had acknowledged their feelings, Naruto had vowed to forever be by her side. Sakura knew no force on earth could keep him from keeping his word. Sai gave his best fake smile as way to offer comfort and assurance, but Sakura new the sentiment was genuine. Both Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-senpai nodded their support.

The heavy moment ended as Kakashi spoke up again, "Now we need to talk about relationships between team mates. You two are not the first teammates to fall in love, it's quite common. Mates, lovers or sweethearts become tagged as primary pairs working as a team. I know this may seem a little strange at first but you'll get used to it. There are plenty of couples you can go to if you have specific questions."

With a nod, Naruto thought, '_Hmm, maybe I can talk to Asuma-sensei to find out how he and Kurenai-__sensei work together._'

Kakashi then turned his attention to Kita.

"Kita, Yamato told me about the 'attention' you received yesterday at the tea house. We decided the pretense of being a single woman on vacation could be troublesome."

"Oh, really," the kiraa remarked her voice was flat but controlled, her brow furrowed only slightly as she spoke.

Sensing the air change around him, Kakashi chose his next words with care, "Um, yes it's different for Sakura, she can believably turn down advances because she'll be seen with Naruto. But you would be expected to welcome advances if you were alone. Continually refusing suitors would cause doubt that you are really on vacation. For that reason, we decided one of us should pretend to be your lover."

"Hm, the two of you decided, huh?"

Kakashi continued, a sense of dread growing within him – a storm was coming and he had no idea why or how to stop it.

"So until we move to the next phase of the mission, you and I will pretend to be koibitodoushi."

Kita was livid as she sarcastically asked, "But what about poor single Yamato? Aren't you worried about him having to refuse all those advances too? Aren't you afraid he could find himself in a compromising situation...forced to do what some wanton woman wants?"

Kakashi ran his hand through his unruly hair and stammered, "Uh, no not really..."

Kita's face flushed with unspoken feeling as she thought, '_No, no that could never happen because he's a man. It's only because I am a woman– kami forbid I could take care of myself. But on top of that insult, why don't you two full team members just make a decision summarily for the ad hoc team member. No need to even make her a part of the conversation after all she's not your equal or anything."_

The three teens stared from one jounin to the other, not quite understanding what had happened.

Trying to ease the tense atmosphere, Yamato joked, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't refuse any advances from a wanton woman."

Kita quickly dropped her gaze towards her plate realizing her face showed her every emotion. As she fought to draw in calming breaths, the Hokage's words flooded her mind:

_'Can you be just as committed and at least 'play' the role of his second?'_

Kita had hoped...no prayed it would not come to this, but now she had no choice but to follow through and hope for the best.

Only mere seconds after she had hidden her gaze, she lifted her face casually. Her look was carefree and light as she turned her attention first to Sakura and said, "Well Sakura-chan, I guess we won't be going shopping." Then she turned to Kakashi and asked in her sweetest voice with a look of pure adoration, "Koi, how shall we spend the day?"

Like a light switch, the kiraa was in character, completely committed to the task before her.

Both Kakashi and Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. Disaster averted – sort of...everyone noticed her use of the honorific title when she spoke to Sakura but did not know why.

Focusing on the issue at hand, Kakashi pondered Kita's question. 'Hm,' he thought, 'I really hadn't given any thought to what we should do.'

While Kakashi considered things, Kita again turned to Sakura.

"One more thing, Sakura-chan from today on you must not call me sensei or use any honorific when you address me."

Sakura was taken back by her sensei's request, she stammered, "But sensei-"

"Kita..." The older kunoichi interrupted, with a small but sincere smile.

"You're my mentor...you deserve my honor and respect."

Calmly, Kita looked into Sakura's green eyes and said, "Sakura-chan, I can't be your sensei anymore."

"But if you are not my sensei...what about my kiraa training?"

"My hands are tied right now and I really don't have an answer. Please just finish the mission and try to enjoy yourself if you can. I'm sure your kare is anxious to spend time with you. Everything else will work out – somehow."

Throughout the kunoichis conversation the four males remained silent – all shocked by the kiraa's declaration.

Naruto was the first of the males to speak up, loudly voicing his concerns.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You promised her and now you just go and change your mind so easily?!"

Kita did not want to go into a deep explanation but from the loud blonds reaction, she would have to say more.

"Please understand, that as an ad hoc member, I hold no position on this team, to call me teacher would place Sakura below me in rank. Kakashi has just recognized her as an equal. To remain my student would sully that. I am at least a jounin, it is acceptable for me to be moved from team to team as needed. Sakura has not reached that level yet, as a chuunin if her status were to fall to ad hoc it would make her skills suspect, or indicate she did not have the proper aptitude for the life of a shinobi. Her parents or other parties not wanting her to succeed could use that status as a reason to remove her from your team."

Sakura looked at the kiraabi with shock, the explanation being more than she ever expected.

Naruto stammered, "Y- Y- You mean-"

Yes, worse case scenario they could even forcibly have her removed from the ninja ranks."

"No!" Sakura said in a hardened voice, "No that can't be."

'_I know from personal experience._' the senior kunoichi thought.

* * *

Strolling into the front gate, Jiraiya marveled at a new day as it started in his home, the Leaf Village. It was a decades old pattern he had: return only to leave again. Jiraiya hadn't had a permanent home since his early days as a jounin. He had no reason to stay in one place, and in that case, any place was as good as any other place. All he needed was to find female companionship to warm the cold, long night.

There were benefits of his continued travels: he could gather valuable intelligence about situations and enemies to the Leaf Village. Jiraiya conveyed his information as a way to stay an active part of his original home's continued security and prosperity. Every hokage since the second had welcomed his support. Now his oldest and dearest friend was Hokage and an excellent one at that. He'd seen greatness in her as a child – heck everyone had – she was the granddaughter of the venerated Shodai Hokage. Jiraiya was fortunate to be able to call her his friend as their worlds and stations in life were originally so different. Somehow the heart and soul of their friendship had lasted through more battles and arguments than he could remember. Now in this stage of his life no one cared about how they began.

"Funny how things change," he pondered out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

"You again! Must you show up at my door every day?" the senior ninja groused. Murmuring more quietly only for his guest to hear, "Dog."

"Konichiwa Hyuuga-sama," Kiba greeted with a smile, ignoring the jab. As long as Hinata's father let him see her, Kiba didn't care what the clan leader said. And to him, being called a dog was not an insult but the highest praise the stone-faced man could have chosen. All members of the inu clan recognized that a dog is loyal unto death and made the best partner that could be taken into a battle.

From behind the clan leader, Hinata peaked with a smile greeting her kare with glee, "Kiba-kun!"

The girl inched around her father's ungiving form to see her kare. Hinata had just finished breakfast with her family when Kiba had arrived. Her father's normally staunch face grew even more tense when the servant announced the guest at the door. When Hinata moved to rush to the door, a stern glance stopped her as her otottsan rose from the table first.

Confused. Hinata was thoroughly confused by her father's actions. Every day it was the same thing. Every time Kiba came over her father would stare menacingly at him and make some severe comment. Why did he dislike Kiba so? Why did he even care? Even though he never said it out loud, they both knew there was no love lost between them. Even though her father never said it directly, his actions or lack of actions towards Hinata showed the depth of his disdain for his eldest child. If it would not be a great loss of face, Hinata suspected he would have disowned her years prior.

As the Hyuuga heir just two years short of her eighteenth birthday, he should have been grooming her to assume leadership of their clan – instead his time and attention were focused on her younger sister, Hanabi. Hinata had come to accept the unspoken truth, she was an heir in name only...the reins of the clan would be passed on to her sister. Every glance in her father's eyes told her that he saw no beloved child in her. Hyuuga Hiashi only harbored coldness and disdain for his oldest child

Originally those revelations had cut through Hinata's heart, but with time and perspective she had come to realize she had received a gift – she would be free to do as she liked with her life. It was a small win when compared to the family she lost, but it opened the door for her to choose whom she liked without the fear of being forced into an arranged union.

What was left was the father and daughter pretending to be family, both acting like nothing was wrong for the eyes of the world around them. But both were well aware of the truth.

So why did her father get so upset with Kiba? To Kiba, Hinata's father was gruff and abrupt, he made sure the youth did not feel welcome in the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had thought he would encourage her to quickly find a future outside the Hyuuga clan and his home.

That was until, the Inu clan member's interest became an ever present and daily fact.

* * *

**FYI: nori – dried seaweed sheets, natto – fermented soy beans**

**To all my kind & faithful readers, I'll work hard to not stay away so long again!**

**Cheers! **

**08/15/2009 12:07am**


	14. Difficult Questions

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: Naruxsakuluver, WindMiko, Nanny Kiwi Gurl, fightingfalconfan, Persephonae, Happybird16, Linknight, wind797, Gravenimage, and Ponchopanda.**

**But above all thanks to everyone that read the story and liked it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Difficult Questions**

Sakura wasn't sure what hurt more, the words that had come out of Kita-sensei's mouth or the fact that her face betrayed no remorse. Actually, there was no sign of any real emotion on her face at all, Kita was calmly composed. Any passerby would think she was discussing nothing more meaningful than the weather.

Yamato tried to soothe the situation, telling her, "You're taking that ad hoc title the wrong way. We didn't mea-"

"You can't be serious-" Naruto interrupted Yamato's argument. Seeing Sakura's heartbroken look, Naruto was intent on setting the older kunoichi straight.

Kakashi silenced them both with a raised hand. It was no surprise that only Sai had remained calm and impassive after Kita released Sakura. The Copy Ninja gathered his team's attention and said, "This is not the time or the place for this discussion. Let's table this discussion until after the mission is completed. We all need to go about the activities we discussed yesterday."

Around the table heads nodded in guilty agreement. One by one, Team Kakashi rose from the table to go their separate ways, until only Sakura, Kakashi and Kita remained.

"Sensei-"

"Sakura, I'll say this plainly: I am no longer your sensei. But I hope we're still friends. No go on, Naruto is waiting for you." Kita interrupted as she offered a small smile to the teen.

Kita watched as Sakura composed her self and slowly turned, heading out of the dining room to join her kare.

When finally it was just Kakashi and Kita, the team leader focused a single jet black eye on his secret love.

Kakashi stood up, grabbing Kita's arm possessively, saying only, "We need to talk."

The masked ninja all but dragged the female ninja out of the dining room behind him.

Difficult questions and difficult times faced them.

* * *

Sai wandered rather aimlessly through the city looking for a site unique enough for him to paint. Making his own path, Sai meandered through the streets of the town, alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Even though it was an assignment, Sai was curious about a what vacation would be like. As an ANBU root operative, he had never had a vacation. In between missions, he trained – remaining ever ready for his next assignment. His teammates were far from vigilant. They were caught up in a continual stream of unimportant matters – things that stole their focus and strength from the missions at hand. But instead of growing weaker and less effective, they continued to grow and achieve their goals against all odds, especially Naruto.

In Sai's opinion, his teammates were too caught up in their whims and feelings. Unfortunately, to Sai their preoccupation with the tides of life was like a contagious disease. The continual exposure to Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi caused Sai much inner conflict. Because of them he was infected with thoughts and desires that were foreign to him. Because of his team, Sai found himself wondering about things like relationships, and vacations. These new thoughts and feelings defied understanding.

Sai's art had always been his refuge and his peace. Painting was the one thing Danzou allowed because it carried power. For Sai, the lure of a vacation was the chance to indulge in his painting, without the restrictions and oversight of his master. To spend an entire day painting for no reason other than to create...no need for training – that would be an entirely new experience.

As he settled near a bridge, deciding to paint the bridge and a nearby maple tree, a sense of excitement began to build and the solitary nin thought, "_Is this happiness? How would I know?_"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura spent the first part of the day wandering the shops in search of clothes that Sakura would deem appropriate for the blond ninja to wear while on vacation. After the mornings strange incident, both were slightly tense and mildly preoccupied.

At least Naruto told himself he was preoccupied...why else would he let Sakura separate him from his favorite orange pants and black shirt? Wasn't it the perfect outfit for all occasions? In his travels with Jiraiya, Naruto had never needed any other outfits...so why now?

As he pulled on the neck of the blue muscle shirt, Naruto thought, '_I'll never understand women._' His new outfit would not have been his first choice as the shirt and pants fit too snugly, without enough give to maneuver freely while fighting. Granted he could still fight, but he was just uncomfortable with the way the jeans Sakura had chosen sat low on his waist – really that was more Sai's style – one wrong move...

From his side, Sakura cast heated glances at Naruto thoroughly enjoying the way the shirt brought out the blue of his eyes and emphasized the muscle definition of his chest, back and abs.

"_Ooh, mama likey!" _Inner Sakura drooled,_ 'Mama likey a lot!!'_.

As wanton visions from her innermost mind began to flood her thoughts, Sakura stopped walking as she felt a heated blush cover her skin. Naruto was several steps ahead before he realized she was no longer beside him and turned around.

"_Oh baby what cakes!"_ Inner Sakura crowed at the view of Naruto's rear in the denim pants. Sakura felt her self sink in a sea of embarrassment. But for all her embarrassment, she had to agree with the wild woman inside: Naruto was one hot piece of ninja.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked oblivious to the effect he had on the kunoichi just walking towards her. "Are you tired? I think we have enough things for me, we should rest."

Sakura wanted to answer, but her mouth was suddenly very dry and her tongue felt too thick to speak. Strange considering the visions in her head involved creatively licking Naruto's delicious looking bits.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" a familiar female voice cried out. The two teens turned to be greeted by the sight of Kiba and Hinata, strolling towards them holding hands.

With smiles the small group greeted each other under the noonday sun. Kiba and Hinata were both clothed in shorts without weapons and no sign of Akumaru. Kiba held several packages while Hinata clutched a small map.

"Hey what are you two doing here? I heard you guys got sent out on a mission?" Kiba asked, suspiciously eying Naruto's new clothes.

As no one was close by, Naruto answered him truthfully, "We are but it is a two phase mission, the first part is intel gathering."

That simple answer was enough of an explanation for their comrades.

"So what about you two?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smiled as he held up the bundles on his arm. "Boyfriend duty: letting Hinata drag me shopping. Plus it was a chance to get out of the village for a day."

"Hn," Naruto acknowledged, understanding all too well the tense atmosphere for Hinata in the Leaf.

To the right of the two males, the kunoichi had started their own conversation, mindless of their boyfriends beside them.

"-the cutest bathing suit..."

"-peach and cream sandals..."

"-he needed new colors for his wardrobe..."

Hearing the bits and pieces of the females conversation, the males decided it was best to allow them to continue to chat. Naruto suggested they head to the resort so that he could put down his packages before lunch.

The group slowly moved back to the inn. In the lobby, Naruto headed to his room, leaving Kiba and the girls.

"Wow this place is really nice. Sakura-chan can I see what your room looks like?" Hinata asked casually as she looked around the posh surroundings.

"Sure," replied the pink-haired girl, "We'll be right back okay Kiba-chan."

Kiba only nodded as he sank into a too soft couch as he watched the females turn down a corridor. _'Why is it every time I'm with Hinata and we meet up with our friends I end up alone?'_

As they walked towards Sakura's room, Hinata asked with a wavering voice, "Can I ask you something personal?"

The change of topic was a little sudden, but curious, Sakura replied with a nod.

Hinata took a deep breath, then rushed the words out before she could loose her nerve, "Whatkindofbirthcontroldoyouuseandcanyouhelpmegetsome..."

"Huh?" was Sakura's first reply as her mind replayed the muddle of words trying to make sense of what she heard. The time between two heartbeats was all that was needed for Sakura's mind to process and a surprised squeak followed her original 'huh.'

"B-B-Birth control..." Quickly Sakura began trying to explain to her friend that her relationship to Naruto had not yet progressed to that level of intimacy. The heat she felt on her face was clearly matched by the red flush on Hinata's as the girls gaze dropped to the floor and she nervously began to twiddle her fingers.

Sakura forcibly closed her gaping mouth as she grabbed Hinata's sleeve and towed her quickly into the room. Sakura did not allow herself to breath again until they were both inside the room and the door clicked securely closed behind them. Sakura leaned her back against the door and stared at her friend trying to find the right words to continue.

"Hinata-chan...have you and Kiba-"

"No! No not yet," the Hyuuga heiress quickly interrupted, her hands waving madly in front of her. "I'm pretty sure Kiba-kun really wants to, but I'm not sure I'm really ready. I just thought that...um...Sakura-chan would be more advanced than I am because you work in the hospital. So...so even if you were a virgin like me you would know what works best and be able to help me chose something."

"But, Naruto and I just started dating..."

"Yes but it's easy to see that you are both very in love. It's like Kami destined you to be together. I envy that."

The atmosphere in the room slowly began to return to normal. The girls moved further into the room, Hinata taking a seat on the foot of Sakura's bed, Sakura seated in the middle facing her friend.

"So are you really ready? That's a really big step..."

Hinata looked up with eyes that were shy and haunted by the enormity of her intentions and nodded. In a ninja village like Konoha, sexually active kunoichi were required to receive weekly pregnancy testing. It was a precaution against sending a pregnant ninja into battle – in a fight one weakened member can cause the team to fail their mission or worse.

The procedure was one of good intentions and relied upon the honor of the kunoichis to up hold it. As a point of commitment to their team mates female ninjas with lovers or mates were expected to voluntarily submit to weekly doctor visits. For males life was easier, they were just encouraged to use condoms – any male could pick up condoms without question or notice at the hospital or the Hokage building. Sakura knew that if Hinata and Kiba took their relationship to the next level, her very private and personal moment would quickly become common knowledge around the village. If she went to the hospital for birth control, it would require a full 'female exam' and start the cycle of weekly tests for the rest of her life. For a girl as shy as Hinata having everyone know, including her father would be a fate worse than death.

Sakura could easily see how much in love the two were. All of Hinata's friends had been a little suspicious at first of the Inuzuka when he first began chasing the timid girl. It happened suddenly, just one day out of the blue, Kiba had walked up to Hinata and confessed to her. When the young man had said what he needed to say, he had turned and walked away leaving a very shocked Hinata wondering if she was dreaming. Kiba's arrival on Hinata's doorstep almost every morning since for the last four months had proved just how serious he was. Hinata had been at doubtful, nervous and just plain scared. But Kiba won her over with a genuine love and appreciation. The young nin made it his business to make sure she knew where they stood and that he wanted a lifetime with her. Hinata had truly flowered under his gentle kindness and love.

With trepidation, Hinata confided in Sakura, "I know its a big step...but I think I'm ready. I-I-I really love Kiba-kun and want to be his special someone. I was hoping that you could help me or even go with me. Maybe not being alone would make it easier."

"Go with you..." Sakura repeated, knowing how deep the request was from the motherless girl. Behind them the door opened and Kita entered.

"Oh, hello!" Kita said brightly, with no signs of her previous distress.

Hinata was shocked, not knowing what to do or say. Sakura stood up to greet her teacher, "Ah, Sens-"

The kiraa held up a hand cutting her off, "Just Kita, remember?"

"Oh, oh yeah, K-Kita," Sakura corrected.

"Did I interrupt anything? I just came back to change clothes, I can get out of the way if you need.":

"Uh, no Kita...I think we actually need your help."

Hinata's eyes grew wide with fear as she vigorously shook her head 'no', hoping Sakura wasn't going to do what she thought.

* * *

It was almost lunch time, Jiraiya and Tsunade had been in 'closed-door conference' the entire morning.

Shizune snorted at the thought, '_Closed-door conference my foot! More like an early morning sake fest.'_

Sitting at her desk, the Hokage's apprentice tried to focus on her work, but hunger pains stole her attention. Shizune had missed her morning break, instead staying near her desk in case Lady Tsunade required anything. But once the two Sannin had been provided with roughly five bottles of sake, she knew they wouldn't be coming out until every bottle was empty.

'Why is it that when ever that old hentai comes around she drops everything to act like a stupid teenager?' Shizune groused as she looked for a new ink well. 'Even if he brings good intelligence information, the Hokage should still carry herself with dignity and complete her responsibilities.'

Shizune shook her head...she knew all too well that the long-time friends had ties deeper than just Hokage and loyal ninja. Just what, she'd never been able to actually put her finger on.

* * *

When Sakura and Hinata returned to the lobby, Naruto noticed that Sakura's attitude was much lighter and happier than it had been since breakfast.

Sakura's step had a noticeable bounce to it as she walked to his side and grabbed Naruto's hand. With a quick peck to the check, the pink-haired beauty announced, "I'm back! Are you ready for lunch? I am"

Not wanting to question what miracle the kami had blessed him with, Naruto nodded dumbly. _'Good,'_ the effervescent blond thought, _'now is the perfect time for my surprise!'_

* * *

Yamato's morning was spent relaxing at a mixed bathing hot spring surrounded by three very friendly ladies all trying diligently to get him drunk before lunch time. Despite their earnest efforts, Yamato easily spotted the dark face that followed his every move.

The dark face belonged to a small aged woman that could easily be mistaken for a helpless grandmother. For all of her spying, no attacks were made on Yamato – she only watched and watched him closely.

* * *

Sai remained at his perch, overlooking the bridge for hours, watching the town bustle around him. In every direction people headed about their day, performing everyday tasks – no one seeming concerned or dubious.

The young nin began packing up for lunch. As he placed the last of his brushes in his bag, he noticed two young women about his age or maybe a year or so older standing off to his side. When Sai looked up the teens smiled their brightest and most inviting smiles, realizing they had gotten his attention at last.

Shyly, the two girls approached Sai. Sai greeted them in turn with his best fake smile, hoping to figure out their intentions.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata left the resort ahead of Naruto and Sakura. Like Naruto, Kiba was ready to eat after following his kanojo around shopping all morning. The two meandered around the edge of the main restaurant area, every time Kiba suggested they turn deeper into the food district Hinata suggested they keep looking along their current path.

"So, uh Hinata, what do you feel like eating for lunch? Tempora, ramen, sandwiches?" Kiba asked as his stomach began to insist it not be ignored.

The Hyuuga maiden stopped and dropped her gaze, nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Kiba, I...that is...I...uh,..."

Kiba waited patiently for the girl to make up her mind. Even though she'd become a lot better about speaking her mind, she still occasionally fell back into her old habit of intense shyness.

Hinata took a deep breath, doubting her own ability to ask him the difficult question. Hinata pointed to a sign behind her kare and whispered with a quivering voice, "I thought we could order something there."

Kiba turned and read the sign. His heat began to pound as he re-read the words: Love Hotel. He was sure Hinata could hear the relentless 'Doki! Doki!' as his heart tried to jump out of his chest.

"Y-you want to go there?? With me??" the Inuzuka finally managed. He had hoped that someday they would...But Hinata was so shy, Kiba had prepared himself for a long wait until Hinata felt prepared in her heart and body.

"Tha- that is if you want to," Hinata answered, again staring at the ground, feeling very insecure...that possibly he did not feel the same way. She had not dreamed waiting for the answer would be more difficult than asking the question.

A huge smile took over Kiba's face as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began all but dragging her to the entrance as he replied, "Oh, yeah! I want to! I want to!"

* * *

Before they left the resort, Naruto stopped at the main desk – the desk manager nodding and hurrying into the back upon seeing the young man.

Turning to Sakura, Naruto told her, "I have a surprise for you."

The desk manager returned with a blanket and picnic basket which he presented to Naruto.

"I'm taking you on a picnic," Naruto finished.

Sakura was impressed that the normally somewhat dimwitted male had planned so well in advance.

The young couple walked silently holding hands along a path that the resort manager had suggested. The path lead out behind the resort into a meadow-like area surrounded by huge lazy willows. As they continued, they came to a small rise, on it was a single broad oak.

Sakura looked around and decided it was the perfect place for a picnic. "Can we stop here," she asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled in agreement and began spreading out the blanket. It was truly the perfect place, from there they could watch the sway of the meadow grass and feel the cool breeze as it passed through the leaves of the trees in peace and solitude.

Naruto took a seat on the blanket, his back to the oak as Sakura sat across from him, pulling out their lunch. The inn had provided them with a delicious assortment of sandwiches, rice, pickles, pastries, tea and even a small container of ramen.

Sakura spread the feast out between them, handing the ramen to Naruto, knowing it was his first love. Naruto accepted the sealed bowl with a smile as he watch Sakura place a couple of sandwiches quarters, some rice and a pickle chip on a plate. Instead of eating it herself, Sakura gently placed the plate next to Naruto, then made herself a similar plate.

Naruto smiled with a never before felt joy. No one had ever made a plate for him before unless he was at a restaurant. It was a small thing, but a first in his fifteen years.

Both Naruto and Sakura bowed their heads and uttered to the kami, "Itadakimasu."

As they both began to eat their meals, Sakura realized something very important: she was happy. Even after the morning's event, she was truly happy in this moment to be here with Naruto. She felt much calmer and more at peace after talking to Kita in the room, now she felt free to truly go forward without fear.

The pair ate in silence, even though they'd eaten lunch together countless times before, somehow the official status of their relationship made the moment awkward.

With nothing to say, Naruto let his gaze wander over the beauty before him. He was amazed at how a ninja as strong as Sakura could look so soft and touchable. The shape of her jaw, the way it flowed smoothly into her perfect neck, was for some reason too incredible for Naruto's understanding all of a sudden.

"Wow," the love struck male breathed.

Sakura didn't really hear what he said, but responded more to the sound that broke the silence between them. She looked up from her food to find her kare staring at her, his spoon frozen in mid-air full of ramen but not moving to his mouth.

Self-consciously, she asked, "What?" Thinking that maybe she had crumbs stuck to her check or something in her teeth. With a nervous twitch, she began dusting at her checks and chin.

"Koi," Naruto said the word, carefully....reverently, "you are so beautiful."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the blanket as she felt her checks flush with heat. A smile managed to find its way across her features in spite of her embarrassment at being stared at. With a soft voice, Sakura managed to muster, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**FYI: **gochisousamadeshita – said after meals; itadakimasu – expression of gratitude before meals;

**FYI: **Love Hotel - a short-stay hotel found in Japan, operated primarily for the purpose of allowing couples privacy to have sexual intercourse (just an added bit of Japanese culture)

**Cheers!**

**9/1/2009 12:02AM**


	15. Old Dogs

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: Rachel, Kahto, nanny kiwi gurl, burt, GravenImage, RSfan, Daisy Holden, Pesephonae and I.E.T.S. (BETA-extrodinaire!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Old Dogs**

"Koi," Naruto said the word, carefully....reverently, "you are so beautiful."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the blanket as she felt her check flush with heat. A smile managed to find its way across her features in spite of her embarrassment at being stared at. With a soft voice, Sakura managed to muster, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked up to find herself lost in the deep blue of Naruto's eyes. The intensity of that blue made her heart pound as she whispered, " Ashiteru, Naruto-koi."

In that moment, Naruto forget everything – his ramen, the picnic, the mission...everything. Setting down his bowl, the nin leaned forward placing his hand upon hers and pulling gently. Without thought or hesitation, the young kiraa responded to the invitation, likewise forsaking her meal for the closeness of her koibitodoushi.

Without ever breaking their shared gaze, Naruto gently guided Sakura until she was seated on his lap. Naruto then captured Sakura's lips, savoring the feel and the taste. Sakura quickly found herself laid upon the blanket, held captive by Naruto's attentive kiss and gentle hands. Soft touches moved through her hair, along her neck to the cleft of her shoulder.

Sakura gasped out a deep moan as her kare peppered her skin with a string of kisses going along the most sensitive part of her neck.

"_Wow_," thought Inner Sakura as she eagerly returned his kisses, _"he's really good at this!"_

It was so easy to get lost in the good feelings given by his touch and kiss. Everything felt so right.

* * *

"They are looking for something. The Akatsuki have several camps dedicated to mining...it's something very valuable, but no one knows what they are looking for. The camps hire the men from nearby towns. At first there is nothing suspicious about the sites, but one year after every new dig site starts the workers begin to disappear, never returning home again. The digs recruit replacements for the lost workers, either with bribes or force, until there are no more able-bodied men available. Several villages near the fire country's borders have been left with almost no men of fighting age within the town."

Tsunade listened intently as Jiraiya related his latest intel. The news of the missing nin was distressing. Border villages left with only civilian women and children represented a threat to the Fire Country's security.

Jiraiya continued, "From what I could gather and see for myself, roaming gangs aren't a real problem either. It seems most of the villages welcome the men all-to-eagerly, almost throwing their unmarried daughters at them. So the villages aren't being attacked either. The situation leaves our boarders undefended and we still don't know what the Akatsuki are after."

The Hokage mulled over the full implications as Jiraiya finished his report then drank deeply from his cup.

"Hmm," Lady Tsunade mused aloud, "If the villages are not under attack, then what was the true purpose of requesting aid for the safe conveyance of the Shogun's daughters? What game is he playing at?"

"One of my contacts did tell me that recently the Shogun's guards have started to disappear. Maybe there is more here than meets the eye."

"Maybe," Tsunade agreed.

Once he was finished, she began to share her latest internal concern, with her valued friend and counselor. With such delicate matters, there were not many Tsunade could go to for counsel, historically too many parties looked for this type of opportunity to serve their own purposes. For now it was best to keep the details of the Haruno situation between her and her most trusted people: Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi. The two sannin ate their lunch and downed sake as the facts were shared.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Jiraiya asked with a serious look as a set down his cup.

The white haired ninja sat across from the Godaime Hokage, separated by their lunch upon the table. Both drank more than they ate – three empty sake bottles beside the table attested quietly to that fact. Instead of her normal gray top and green happi, Tsunade was clad in a simple white sleeveless shirt with a short indigo happi. Jiraiya's gaze lingered on her more than once during their meeting, taking in the change in apparel and the way her hair was bunched into a ponytail – both bringing back memories of the young kunoichi he once knew.

For her part, Tsunade was quiet for a second, first in thought then secondly self-conscious of Jiraiya's gaze.

"_Do I look too casual today? Maybe unfitting of the role as Hokage_?"she asked herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts – how could her old friend and comrade cause her such self-consternation? It had to be the sake. Tsunade re-focused her thoughts and answered her respected friend, "Nothing for now. I will let the situation rest, until after the team returns. Even then I will wait until the subject is broached by Haruno-sama again. Now that Kakashi knows the situation, I am sure the team will work have a plan in place to handle things when they return. I really don't think it is something the Hokage should be directly involved in."

Jiraiya poured more sake into both of their cups as he said with a sigh, "Hmm, I never would have thought such old dogs would be raising their heads to bark at us again."

Tsunade could feel the sadness that tinged his voice. They both were saddened seeing old prejudices and plots return. Old hurts sprung anew. If only Jiraiya knew the true depths of the pain they had caused. If only he knew the pain Tsunade hid.

* * *

The two young women introduced themselves to Sai as Ari and Yumi. Both had chin-length hair that was thick and shiny and bright eyes and smiles – it was easy to see they were sisters. The girls offered to treat him to lunch, all the while fawning over the ANBU operative with suggestive looks and flirtatious smiles.

Sai was quick to evaluate that while forward, the girls were no threat. That didn't mean they weren't up to something – it just meant that they probably didn't want to hurt him. Having made that observation, Sai became curious as to what their motive could be, so he accepted their invitation.

Ari and Yumi each wrapped themselves around an arm and pulled Sai towards a to a small open front restaurant not far from the bridge. As they seated themselves, a woman in a long apron with the same bright eyes and chin-length hair as the girls, obviously their mother, came out to greet them carrying a pot of tea.

"Ah! Ari! Yumi! Who is this handsome young shinobi?"

Yumi the older of the two, introduced Sai to their mother, Aseno, with a smile.

Aseno greeted Sai profusely before turning and running back into the kitchen, promising a meal he would not forget.

Curiosity got the best of Sai as he asked, "Why is she so happy to see me? For that matter what is your purpose in inviting me here?"

Ari batted her eyes and answered, "It is because Sai-kun is so handsome and strong. Mother hopes that you do not have a wife yet."

"Like us, she is happy that you chose to accept our invitation and not some others," added Yumi as she lowered her gaze then said, "We hope to find favor in your eyes that you might consider us for your wife, Sai-kun. It would be a great honor to be the lady-wife of such a powerful ninja.

The point blank and honest answers left Sai truly speechless.

* * *

"Ah, shinobi-san! Please don't leave so soon!"

"Please!"

"Don't go!"

"Shinobi-san!"

"Yes stay!"

Yamato had to work to separate himself from the attentions of the beautiful bath house attendants. Yamato had been treated like a king, bathed messaged, well entertained and fed. And still they did not want him to leave. It was strange for so many to focus on one customer. Looking back to the building front, and waving farewell, he wondered, "_Now that I think about it I didn't see any other men the whole time I was there. Very Strange."_

* * *

Naruto loved the feel of Sakura's body pressed against him. Kyuubi agreed heartily in his head.

"_OURS_," Kyuubi growled as a rumble began to resound in Naruto's head. Kyuubi essence began to push forward, filling Naruto with heat and hunger, changing the soft kisses in to deep hungry ones. The rumbling growl was like a continual purr of excitement and joy. Both the boy and the demon agreed, Sakura was not to be let go of.

Fighting against everything his mind and body told him to do, Naruto broke the kiss and separated himself from Sakura. Immediately he ached to feel the warmth of her kiss again – but he wasn't comfortable with all of the feelings running through his body. He didn't want to rush her or make her feel that he was only after her body.

Surprised that the embrace ended so suddenly, Sakura stared at Naruto questioning.

"Did I do something wrong?" the kunoichi asked timidly, afraid to hear his answer.

"Huh?" Naruto barely registered that his kare was speaking, the question was completely lost to him.

Sakura sat up and stared at her hands as she stumbled over the words trying to explain, "I-I-I'm not very experienced at kissing. Did I do something wrong?....Was I bad at it?"

Clarity hit the young blond like a slap to the face. Realizing that Sakura had taken his own insecurity as a failure on her part.

"Uh, no, no that's not it at all. You see...I...you...we....," frustrated Naruto pushed his hands through his hair and dropped his head desperate for the right words to explain himself.

The feel of skin as soft as a petal rubbed against the side of his face. Naruto looked up into Sakura's eyes seeing only her love and trust. With a deep breath, he began again.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's tongue was dry as he stumbled for words, "you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right. If I could spend the rest of my life kissing you I would. It's just that I'm a guy and...and...being that close to you...it affects me."

"Affects you? We were just kissing." Sakura's eyes widened with comprehension. She bit her lip as she replied, "Ooh. "

"_Dumbass!_" inner Sakura chided. "_You're a medical ninja! You know what happens down there to guys when they get excited._"

For her it was just kissing: tender and intimate and for the moment it was enough. But Naruto was a boy, no a man with a man's needs and desires. At a loss for words, Sakura wondered if she should have done something different, said something different. It all just felt so right, so natural, it was so easy to go with the flow.

Naruto watched the blood rushing to her face, that look told him she fully understood what he meant. He began to scoot back unconsciously, years of knowing Sakura told him he was in danger of a hit with her super strength. He hurried to explain himself.

"Sakura-chan, I just don't want you to think that I'm after your body."

Sakura looked at him, surprisingly his words didn't make her feel better. In fact she felt worse, she never knew until that moment that she sincerely wanted Naruto to be after her body. Because if he wasn't attracted to her in that way, someday he'd leave her for someone that he was attracted to.

Suddenly old insecurities, flooded back. Being best friends with Ino was hard on a developing girl's self-confidence. Ino started developing breast the day she turned twelve. Sakura on the other hand had always been slimmer, with more athletic lines about her legs and stomach, because of her dedication and rigorous workouts . Ino always wore a bra, while Sakura had bound her chest flat.

Naruto on the other hand had grown into the definition of physical perfection. He was no longer short and chubby as when they were first teamed together with Sasuke. Now Naruto frame was long and lean. The finely cut definition of muscled abs showed too clearly in the snug t-shirt he wore. A blue-eyed blond with classic good looks, strong chin and a smile that could melt a girls heart from a block away.

Naruto boasted broad shoulders and strong arms, both gained from earnestly developing his ninja skills. Even his butt was well defined and look all too good in the dark jeans. Heck even in that horrible orange outfit there was no denying Naruto was a hot nin. Sakura know that Temari was just waiting for an opening to grab him up – she'd mentioned on more than one occasion that he was just her type.

The funny thing was that when they were kids, his goofiness was enough to keep other girls away. Now, even though he was still somewhat goofy, but the combination of his looks and reputation out weighed that. No he was a real eye catcher.

Likewise, Sakura had hoped that the subtle changes to her figure would catch Naruto's eye, but in truth he was always a little dense so it was probably too much to hope for. Even though she had caught him staring at her butt and he had told her he like her breast being unbound – it just wasn't enough. Each morning looking in the mirror, Sakura had told herself she could see the difference in her figure the chocolate bars caused: her hip a little more rounded, her breast a little fuller – but it wasn't good enough.

She wasn't good enough.

With nothing to say, Sakura began to pack the leftover lunch foods and dishes back into the basket unable to look Naruto in the eye. All the while her inner self was telling her just how unworthy and screwed up she was.

Naruto waited in silence. But she hadn't said anything, just started packing up. Was she ready to leave? Was she mad?

At least she didn't seem mad when he explained that he wanted more than just her body. But in truth, he'd be only too happy to take as much of her as he could get as fast as he could get it. Kyuubi again agreed, especially when Sakura sat on her knees and reached over the basket for her used plate.

Kyuubi filled his head with one phrase: '_My BITCH_'. The demon fox all but roared at the unintentional presentation of her butt to him. Naruto felt fire flow out towards his extremities and a deep ache to mount her and mark her immediately.

"Sakura!" her name flew from his mouth, his voice gruff as his canines grew longer making talking difficult.

Caught off-guard, Sakura turned and stared at Naruto. It wasn't often that he called her simply Sakura.

"You...you shouldn't do that..." Naruto ground out as he opened and clenched his fists.

"Nani?"

Through clenched teeth and fangs, he managed to order her, "JUST SIT DOWN! NOW!!"

Unsure what was going on, Sakura obeyed the insistent request, noticing the red tinge to his outer eye. Once recognizing that the kyuubi was close to the surface, Sakura decided to wait before she asked more questions.

Next to her Naruto struggled to bring his ragged breathing under control with the flood of lust and need that kyuubi had channeled into him. Sakura watched as Naruto's eyes, normally pure blue, were now dark with flecks of red ember. She watched as he battled for control.

Finally she asked gently, "Naruto what happened? Why was the kyuubi trying to take over?"

Naruto collapsed back onto the blanket and let out a deep sigh. It was still too soon for words. His mouth was still as dry as a dessert. Naruto closed his eyes, focusing only on his breathing and regaining control. If he faltered for a second, he would do something he was sure he'd regret.

When Naruto did not respond or even look at her, Sakura could not guess what happened. She could only watch as he laid there, the only noise between them the rasp of air in and out of his mouth.

Sakura took a bottle of water from the basket, removed the cap then placed it in Naruto's hand as she said gently, "Drink this, it should help."

She wasn't sure if her words were true or not, but she needed to do something, anything.

Naruto took the bottle and sat up on his elbow, drinking deeply like simple water could cool the demon's desire. He lowered the bottle with less than half of the contents remaining, which he poured on his head and face hoping the cool temp would pull him closer to reality.

Sakura's hand gently moved to his shoulder. That touch, that small effort made the fires within begin to spark anew and Naruto begged with his gruff voice, "D-Don't touch me. Please."

Sakura pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. And it did burn her heart to hear Naruto reject her comfort. It was just further proof that she couldn't be good enough.

With kyuubi flooding his senses, Naruto was too aware of Sakura...her closeness, her heat, her scent. When fear and hurt tinged her scent, only then did kyuubi begin to truly recede. He was the reason she was hurting and afraid. The deep seated ache in his heart was echoed by kyuubi's mournful howl.

* * *

**FYI:** Happi is a traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat usually cotton and imprinted with a distinctive mon (crest);

**Cheers!**

**9/16/2009 12:00 AM**


	16. Shame and Trust

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: WindMiko, Daisy Holden, Blazorna, wind797, Nasuki-formerly Orihime Girl, nanny kiwi gurl, Persephone, Cecixx19, dbtiger63, Zarcade, Random Reviewer, Gravenimage, I.E.T.S & The Sociopathism of Trees**

**Well I hope that this chapter lives up to the expectations of my chuunaru readers and that I have remained giriwotateru as a author. And just in case you haven't realized my publish schedule, it is the 1st & 16th (yeah formerly the 15th - but I fixed it) each month. Sorry I can't publish quicker but right now I'm still behind on chapters.**

**This chapter is all NaruSaku and KakaKita. Please take good care of me! (A traditional Japanese salutation, meaning I trust myself/work into your more knowledgeable hands – at least that's how I read it)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Shame and Trust**

Naruto begged, "D-Don't touch me. Please."

Sakura pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. And it did sear her heart to hear Naruto reject her comfort. It was just further proof that she couldn't be good enough.

With kyuubi flooding his senses, Naruto was too aware of Sakura – her closeness, her heat, her scent. When fear and hurt tinged her scent, only then did kyuubi begin to truly recede. He was, they were the reason she was hurting and afraid. The deep seated ache in his heart was echoed by kyuubi's mournful howl.

Naruto was surprised by the sad lonely sound that echoed inside his head. Kyuubi had never howled before...not like that.

Yes, they had howled before in madness, when they rampaged. But this sound was broken and lonely. Inside his mind, Naruto found himself facing kyuubi's cage. But for the first time the demon did not press at the walls and boast of his power. This time Naruto saw him at the far back corner of the cage, visible only as a ball of fur, his muzzle under his paw covered in shadows.

Naruto stared at the sight of this kyuubi. This kyuubi did not inspire fear or boast of greatness.

Lifting an eye to the human youth, kyuubi spoke in a broken tone, "_Go away! I do not need you here in my moment of shame!"_

Naruto stared on in silence. His first thought was, '_What could shame a demon? Especially the great nine-tailed fox. The most powerful of all the demon spirits_.'

Then he remembered his own life. Yes,Naruto had known shame, even before he could put a name to it. It was the way he was treated as a child by the villagers. In the eyes of the villagers, Naruto was dirty, low and unworthy for reasons no one ever told him. How long did he feel a shame he had not understood? Knowing nothing but loneliness and hate. How long did he fight to be free of those bitter feelings that should never have been his?

Now instead of shame, Naruto knew honor. Instead of hate, he knew loyalty. Now his loneliness was replaced by true friends. Now all that he hoped for, all that he longed for and dreamed of was love – a love to call his own.

But still he did not know kyuubi's shame.

"_Bah! I know your thoughts, your simpering feelings. I know how these years since our joining, you have felt alone. Weak human. You know nothing. Your life is less than a blink of an eye! Loneliness! Hah! What do you know, human! How many of your lifetimes have I been alone? What do you know of loneliness? A fox should live his entire life surrounded by his den mates. That is something I will never have, as I am again and again trapped in a human prison. I will never know the freedom to truly run free and live a life befitting a demon of my great stature...I will never live as a fox in the company of my brethren and a mate._"

Naruto's jaw fell open as kyuubi continued, "_...And I will never know love. At least that was what I thought until you, kit...and until her. Never would I have guessed there would be a human that would calm my soul such as that one. She touches not just your lonely heart but mine too. She is not just your mate, but mine too...she is OUR mate._"

Naruto now understood kyuubi's shame. To cause the one you treasure above all else to know fear and pain – that was shameful.

In his own way, kyuubi regretted trying to force Naruto on the unaware Sakura. Kyuubi regretted the pain she felt when Naruto had to push her away for her own safety.

"_A demon of my power should protect and comfort one so valuable."_ Kyuubi finished, replacing his paw back over his muzzle.

"Kyuubi, we share that shame. But I will work to fix that wrong, then I will spend my life, our life doing just as you said: protecting and comforting her. That is if she will still have me. If you love her too, treasure her as I do, then do me one favor: help me be the man she needs to comfort her and the protector to keep her safe."

"But," Naruto added, "we must agree to never force her to our will. I would rather die that let my lust harm her."

Kyuubi lifted his paw and opened his eyes, taking in the small frail human before him. For the first time, the human child was more than a lump of warm flesh. This host held untapped potential that none of the others ever did. The fox stood and walked slowly towards the locked gate, growing in stature with each step until he was his normal size and appearance.

"_The words, desires and promises of a human mean nothing to a demon such as myself. But I believe you when you say you will hold our mate precious. To that I vow to stand with you. As one we will care for her and love her._"

"Together then, it's a promise between us." agreed Naruto.

"_Hmm,"_ the demon puffed, _"A promise and request: She is human, her time upon this world too short. Do not make me wait too long for our mate, kit. I know too much of waiting and longing. To see the object of my desire just outside my reach does nothing for my mood_."

With that the great fox flicked his tails and Naruto awoke to find Sakura staring down silently waiting to see if he was back to normal. In his mind a final warning lingered, _"And tell our mate that when a bitch presents herself she should expect to be mated THEN and THERE. I do not think I will be able to resist should the situation arise again."_

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Naruto opened eyes the color of the purest cerulean blue.

"You're back," she gasped as she reached out for him, then caught herself and pulled back. Her heart and hands heavy with rejection, Sakura returned to packing up the picnic remains.

Naruto sat up and reached gently for her hand, tugging it until she turned to face him.

"Koi, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I did mean to scare you. I-I just couldn't handle your touch, your warmth when I, no we were so worked up."

Confused, Sakura just stared at her kanojo.

"But why couldn't you tell me, I was so worried...I didn't know what to do. I felt so useless, then you told me to not touch you."

Naruto gave her a small smile, what he had said pleadingly, she had heard as an order.

"Sakura-chan, I wasn't ordering you stay away, I was begging you because I was afraid I couldn't hold back the force of kyuubi and my feelings." He could feel the heat of a blush as he admitted.

"Kyuubi's feelings?" Sakura could not imagine the fox spirit feeling anything other than rage. Did Naruto's inner demon hate her? "Kyuubi wants to kill me?"

Sakura gasped as the air suddenly escaped her lungs. Slowly she began to scoot backwards, increasing the distance between herself and Naruto, all the while shaking her head no. It was too much to comprehend.

There it was again the smell of fear, emanating from Sakura like a thick fog. Naruto hurried to explain.

"No, no, no! He likes, well no that's not it, I guess you could say he loves you too."

Sakura stopped moving to stare at her kanojo dumbfounded. She was not expecting to hear that the most powerful demon spirit ever known was in love with her.

"Nani?"

Naruto tried once again to make things clear.

"He sees you as a mate, our mate – his and mine."

"_Holy shit!_" Inner Sakura screamed and Sakura had to agree.

* * *

It was still early afternoon under a clear blue sky, as Kakashi allowed himself to be towed from one shop to the next, like a dutiful boyfriend, which he really was but no one knew. Kita had talked him out of his mask but he'd replaced it with hooded jacket, never very comfortable visible to the world.

Kita leisurely took her time, oohing and ahhing over this trinket or that dress, turning occasionally to ask the captured male at her side what he thought. Before they had left the inn, she had changed into a light summer kimono, white panted with little red and black humming birds. Even the straight lines of the kimono and multiple layers could not lessen her striking beauty or disguise her elegant walk.

Strolling along, they held hands and looked to the world like any other koibitodoushi, shopping and enjoying the day. In truth, Kakashi didn't mind the dreaded boyfriend duty, going from shop to shop and carrying packages like a two legged mule, actually it was almost restful, that is, if only he could put his finger on what made Tanzaku Gai seem out of sorts.

"Want to buy a flower for the lady?"

Two little girls, one about twelve years old and the other about six stood in front of the couple, with arms full of bright blue and pink flowers. The children looked at Kakashi with hopeful smiles that said all to clearly, 'please buy our flowers'.

Kakashi did not consider himself a romantic, irregardless of his habit of reading icha icha novels. He had never thought to purchase flowers for Kita. That kind of habit could be dangerous if he ever forgot himself and did something like that accidentally in the village. The last thing he wanted was for his love life to be the talk of the village like Asuma and Kurenai. But in this instance where he was playing a part, it seemed right.

For her part, Kita had knelt down to smell the beautiful blooms the girls carried as she chatted merrily with them. Seeing her now and remembering the words they had exchanged earlier – Kakashi knew she deserved something nice, something that showed he cared.

He had dragged her off to his room, too mad to trust his own words while others were around. He was annoyed that right after he had done everything he could to ensure Sakura did not feel alone facing her parents censure, Kita had announced to the young kunoichi that she would longer be her mentor in the way of the kiraa.

She was barely in the room with the door closing behind her before he turned and growled in her face, "What do you think you're doing? With all Sakura is going through right now, how could you abandon her? She trusts you! You gave her your word to protect her until she could protect herself."

Looking into her eyes, Kakashi had known immediately that he was wrong. In Kita's eyes he saw hurt and disbelief. Before she said a word, her eyes accused him of a soul-deep betrayal. The silence between them was heavy, as Kita battled her long pent up emotions. She backed away, her gaze taking in all of Kakashi – not believing what she was seeing and hearing. Then finally she exploded.

"How can you say that to me!!" the kunoichi yelled at her lover as she fought back tears un-befitting a Leaf jounin.

"Don't you know me at all?" she asked as her eyes searched for some small proof that Kakashi was the man she thought he was. Her voice pleaded as she said, "We are ninjas, our lives will always be lived in the shadows of genpi and gihen...everywhere except between you and me. I've given you all of me, my heart, mind, body, soul and trust...You should know me...You should trust me...Like I trust you even when it means I am relegated to a useless position. My trust in you never faltered even though every part of me screamed that you should have fought for me...protested that damned 'ad hoc' nonsense.

A quivering breath escaped her lungs as large tears began to roll down her face. Kita held her ground as she released the hurt and pain.

"I have nothing else to give you...no way to prove myself to you – if that's what you truly think of me," Kita began but couldn't continue for the pain in her chest sinking down into a chair wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to hold back the loneliness that suddenly gripped her.

If Kakashi had no trust in her – what was left?

In the pit of his stomach, Kakashi knew he was wrong. He had let his feelings for his former student color his perceptions. Even he had to ask himself, if he really knew the woman he loved. And he knew that it would all end in this place if he couldn't answer that question for both their sakes.

Kakashi watched in silence as Kita continued the fire inside renewed, "After all I went through! What we went through! How could you think I would abandon her? Or do you think I want to see her separated from home, family and friends like I was? Or worse? Is this how we end? Did we wait so long to go our separate ways?"

Hurriedly, Kakashi recanted, the words falling off his tongue, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But I just don't understand how you could hurt her so.." His voice trailed off as he apologized, trying to soften the blow of his earlier words. But still in his heart, Kakashi had nothing concrete to go on – no reason not to question her and her actions – only the look in her eyes and the feeling in his gut told him that he'd missed something...something important.

Maybe Kakashi was wrong, his anger misplaced, but he didn't know what Kita was referring to. What did Sakura's situation have to do with Kita's past? The bits and pieces weren't adding up.

Kita watched as Kakashi pulled down his mask to bare his face and emotions to her. He had no idea what was going on and he desperately needed her to explain it to him. At a time like this, he could not afford to have his mask in place and keeping them apart.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked as he knelt before his lover, wrapping his hands around her upper arms, then pulling her to him.

Kita went tense at the way he sought to restrain her, the way he tried to force her to look him in the eye.

Kakashi continued, "Don't look away! Tell me! What do you mean? What are you afraid will happen to Sakura? What happened to you?"

How could he ask her these questions as if their own shared past wasn't being played out before them? But as they sunk in, those few words, revealed a simple truth to Kita.

"Oh, my kami. You never knew. Did you?...All these years..."

Kita's words did nothing to answer Kakashi's questions, they only gave him more. Genpi he could not name suddenly made his heart ache. This time when their eyes met, the look of pain came from Kakashi. What genpi remained unknown? What hadn't he know these last fifteen years? And why hadn't he sensed something was wrong long ago and sought the answers then.

"What didn't I know? What am I missing now? Tell me everything. I have to know," Kakashi implored her as he reluctantly released his hold on her arms. The horrible and tense feeling in his gut growing larger with each breath. How many times through the years had he sought comfort and solace in the hope that she was okay and would someday come back to him?

Kakashi shook his head to clear the memories and the ache they caused, his attention returning to the present and the market around them. Coming back to the present, he purchased not one but two bunches of the colorful flowers for Kita before they continued on their mission, strolling once again like two lovers down the market lane.

As they entered the next booth that sold colorful hand painted hair combs, Kita realized that she had left a small package of material at a stand a few stops back.

"Koi, can you go back for my package of material? I left it a couple of stops back, at the stand with the woman in the green and yellow kimono," Kita was careful not to use his name, knowing the infamous Copy Ninja had many enemies in many places.

Still fulfilling kare duty, Kakashi set down his load and turned to head back down the road. From this perspective when looking back along the way they had traveled, suddenly he understood just what had been bugging him all day. The market area was being run almost entirely by women. The few males in sight, numbered fewer than ten and were in they're golden years. The only other males around were obviously tourists.

Gently he pulled Kita's hand until she stood beside him, facing back the way they'd come. Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Have you noticed anything missing?"

To the everyone else in the market, it look like nothing more than a lover whispering sweet notthings before leaving his lady love. Kita nuzzled into Kakashi's neck before she lifted her gaze thorough the veil of her lashes to survey the market street. Like Kakashi, a very clear picture was formed.

Kita tipped her head to smile at Kakashi with a wink, then told him in a playful tone, "Oh please hurry and get my bag before it is lost for good."

"I'll meet you back at the inn," Kakashi said before he started off with a brisk stride, back down the street. Kakashi adjusted his hat to keep his face out of view while he performed further reconnaissance of the situation.

As her teammate and lover strode away, Kita turned to the shop mistress and in a cheery voice asked, "Do you have a boy that can help carry my packages back to our inn since my kanojo is gone?"

* * *

FYI: giriwotateru** – **to do one's duty; chuunaru – devoted**; **loyal**; **true**; **faithful; genpi – secrets; gihen – deception;

**Well that's it. Let's see what you the readers think about our story so far....**

**Cheers!**

**10/1/2009 12:00AM**


	17. The Truth in Tanzaku Gai

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: MHDEN, wind797, nanny kiwi gurl, Dudtheman, Rin's Lantern, Cupcake-chan19, I.E.T.S, Blazorna, Gravenimage, Fraaaan, and special thanks to Shirochan (for my 200th review!!!).**

**While I do shout outs to the reviewers, I really appreciate everyone that reads my story faithfully. Arigato to you all!!**

* * *

**NEW SECTION: Answers to Review Questions**

MHDEN:

Naruto & Sakura have only kissed. All hot & heavy stuff so far has been Kita & Kakashi (sorry about that, I had no idea anyone would take it so seriously - I had great fun being sneaky like that :-)

The jump in chapter 16 was a flashback, ( & I haven't revealed what she told him...yet). I guess the whole line about 'Kakashi shook his head to clear the memories and the ache they caused, his attention returning to the present and the market around them.' was too subtle to signify the end of the flashback, huh? I'll have to read up more on how to do that better. Sorry!!

Um,what do you mean by a guide line?

Kami is Japanese slang for god or gods. I try to add in cultural terms as I learn them!

Questions are good, I don't mind at all. Questions let me know how clear my story is. Feel free to ask at any time.

NANNY KIWI GURL:

I use what I think is an excellent Japanese translator program and I read lots of manga.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Truth in Tanzaku Gai**

"I'll meet you back at the inn," Kakashi said before he started off with a brisk stride, back down the street in the midday sunshine. Kakashi adjusted his hat to keep his face out of view while he performed further reconnaissance of the situation.

As her teammate and lover strode away, Kita turned to the shop mistress and in a cheery voice asked, "Do you have a boy that can help carry my packages back to our inn since my kare is gone?"

"Hmph, don't take him for granted," the middle-aged shopkeeper replied. "Just ask any woman here in town and she'll tell you – good one or bad - you never really appreciate them until they're gone."

Kita focused her gaze onto the woman, the grief in her voice was too evident and all too true.

Maybe getting information might be much easier than expected.

* * *

Sakura sat open-mouthed staring at her kare, too astounded to move. Around and around in her head, she wondered, "_Can this really be happening? Did he really say what I think he just said?_"

"Good, you stopped backing up," Naruto sounded all to relieved.

"Nani?" Why was that the only word that seemed able to make it past her lips?

"You were backing up...it's running away to the kyuubi, an invitation to chase, catch and take. For him its a game, but it hurts to see you run from me. Please don't run from me."

Hurt him? A pang of regret throbbed deep in Sakura's chest. Naruto was the one person she never wanted to hurt.

"Oh, Naruto...I'm so sorry! I just didn't expect...I mean I never considered... uh...um...anything like this."

Sakura dropped her head low feeling both shame and frustration. In her heart she knew she was not a shallow person, but she did not know how she felt about the kyuubi being an active part of Naruto and their love.

* * *

The shopkeeper was easy to talk to and ply information from. Kita fell into an friendly conversation with the lonely woman, listening intently as she told of the loss of her husband and two sons. It was easy to see that the woman was at her wits end, with little hope left for their return. Kita felt a deep pang of sympathy as the woman berated herself for being too demanding and sending her sons to take work outside the village. When they hadn't returned on the weekend, she had sent her husband to look for them. He too had never returned.

"Every night, I ask the Kami to watch over them and to guide them safely back home," the woman, known as Sunako, finished her eyes glistening with tears. As Kita absorbed the story, Sunako lifted her gaze then nodded to the approaching figure of Kakashi.

"Ah your man is back. He's quick. Young love is like that...you hate to be apart. Treasure it. Treasure him. But most importantly don't stay here too long."

Kita turned to see Kakashi as he strode back to the shop front. It was a beautiful bright day and his ho was solid and strong. Without his mask, Kakashi had opted to wear a hat and use a glamor jutsu to hide his true appearance. Kita wondered how he chose that particular face and why brown hair? But nothing he did could change the way she felt about him. There was no mistaking the pounding of her heart with each step he took towards her. It hadn't mattered when he lost the eye, it still didn't matter now when he wore a different face – he would forever be her true love.

Kita and Sunako watched as Kakashi closed the distance between them. Kita noticed that he was not the only person headed to the shop. Behind Kakashi, moving at a somewhat leisurely stroll was a young man, trying very hard not to look like he was following the ninja – but doing a poor job of concealing himself.

"Hmm, and it seems he's bringing a friend," Kita remarked lightly.

"Uh," Sunako shook her head and grimaced, "Okurasu. He's no one's friend. Stay away from him and his crew. They think they run this town since all the men have disappeared."

Okurasu, the young thug, following Kakashi wore an open brown chanchanko and jeans. Several tattoos identifying him as a gorotsuki were easily visible on his chest.

"You mean there are some young men still in town? I thought you said they all took jobs or disappeared."

"Pbbt, Okurasu and his friends don't work. The lazy good for nothings are too stupid to follow orders!...But it is strange that they were never taken like the others. Maybe they're just too dumb to be used."

"Hmm, really strange."

"What? What is strange?" Kakashi asked as he came into earshot handing the small package to Kita.

With a smile, Kita took the package and gave the ninja the slightest of nods towards the approaching male.

Without looking behind him, Kakashi smiled and leaned in placing a peck on Kita's cheek before whispering, "Oh him – let's just see what he wants."

"Are you done here?" Kakashi asked, staying perfectly in character, as he straightened and smoothly captured her hand in his.

As Sunako watched, Kita blushed and released a demure giggle. At her nod, the koibitodoushi left the shop hand-in-hand. Instead of continuing further into the market area, they turned left towards the hotel. Kakashi's shadow was quick to follow, closing the gap between them with each step.

"Koi, hold up, I have a rock in my sandal," Kita asked as she stooped to remove her shoe. Kakashi stilled beside her.

Okurasu did not expect the duo to suddenly stop and was forced to walk around them, finding himself in front of his quarry. The advantage of surprise lost to him, Okurasu turned to boldly face the pair.

"Oi, you."

Kakashi looked around before asking, "Nani? Me?"

"Mu, you looking for work? My boss is looking for strong men to work in his mine."

Kita slipped her shoe back on, then stood, her gaze going from Kakashi to Okurasu.

Kakashi tilted his head then replied, "No thanks, I'm not interested. My future lies in the family business." With one hand on Kita's arm Kakashi took one step forward. The gorotsuki quickly countered Kakashi's movement, blocking his way.

"Don't be so hasty to say no. The pay is good, you can make money quick to marry your pretty kanojo there." His voice held a hint that this was more than a friendly offer, but Okurasu simply waited for Kakashi's response.

"A mine you say? But then I'd have to leave home, leave her..." Kakashi shook his head no.

Playing her part, Kita added, "No koi, I don't want you to go either. I'd rather be poor with you than rich with you far away."

Kakashi shrugged and finished, "Well you heard her. That settles it. Thank you for the offer, but no thanks."

A bitter smile crept across Okurasu's face as he asked, "How can you turn down gold without even finding out how much he'll pay? Are you saying you're too good for my boss' gold? He'll be very insulted..."

Guiding Kita around the obstinate man, Kakashi replied over his shoulder, " Nope, just not interested. After all what good is gold, if you are far away from your loved ones.

He wasn't certain, but Kakashi thought he heard the gorotsuki mutter, "We'll see."

* * *

Yamato was stretched across one of the beds when Kakashi and Kita entered the room. He looked up then let his head fall heavily back to the pillow and closed his eyes. Across the second bed lay Sai, sound asleep.

"Why are you green?" Kita asked after one look at her houbai.

"This is a mission, you shouldn't drink so much as to get drunk."

Yamato opened his eyes and moaned, "I'm not drunk just overly full. The women here are dangerous!! They can kill a man with kindness. I don't remember the last time I ate so much."

"Him too?"

Yamato tried to sit up, but gravity would not allow him to escape his prone position. Instead he released a moan that sounded vaguely like a yes, then added more clearly, "For him it was two sisters eagerly looking for a husband."

Kita sat on the edge of the second bed, shaking her head at the piteous sight. Kakashi moved around to the dresser, taking off his hat. Looking back at Yamato, he said, "Where are Naruto and Sakura? Have you heard from them?"

* * *

"So are you going to break up with me because of the kyuubi?"

The words hurt, but had an immediate sobering affect. Her response was instant, needing no time to consider that possibility, "No!!"

As the word passed over her lips, Sakura was very aware that she meant it from the very core of her being. That revelation had a calming effect on her nerves and the kunoichi was able to move next to her kare with the utmost sincerity.

Sakura settled next to him, silently placing her head on his shoulder. Naruto released the breath he had unconsciously held after asking his question. Gently taking her hand in his, he began stroking his fingers lightly across the back of her hand, reveling at the soft feel of her skin. The only words he could think of to say were, "I'm sorry, Koi."

And he was truly sorry. In his mind he wondered how could he ask her to consider a future with him when a monster, a demon, lived inside of him? What would that mean for her, their children? For that matter, could he even have kids? What would be the risk to everyone around him if he tried to live a normal life? So many questions flooded his mind like never before.

Sitting comfortably nestled against Naruto, Sakura could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin shirt, it was very comforting. It seemed so unreal...what did he have to be sorry about? She had been shocked, but that was no reason for him to think she was breaking up with him. Sakura sat quietly, pondering the best way to explain her heart to her iro.

Naruto swallowed dryly, before he spoke again. "Sakura-chan maybe you should...I mean I think we should breakup."

"What did you say?", Sakura asked as she sat up and stared at Naruto, not willing to believe what she had just heard.

"I said-"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence something was suddenly very off. Sakura sensing the change in their surroundings at the same time, sat stock still also.

Both ninjas turned and focused at the tree line near the path they had taken to find their picnic spot. As they watch four figures began to clear the trees.

"Ne! We've been looking for you. You should come with us," called out one with lots of tattoos, wearing a brown chanchanko.

"I'm sorry, we're just here on vacation and we don't know you. Why would you be looking for us?" Sakura asked in her sweetest voice.

As the four men continued to approach, Naruto and Sakura could see that they each held knives.

"Hahaha!," the tattooed man laughed, then said, "That doesn't matter."

"Suru yougeki!" Naruto said through clenched teeth in a voice low enough that only Sakura could hear.

"Hn," Sakura agreed as she felt her kare's chakra begin to build. Likewise, she began focusing chakra to her hands and feet, preparing for a weaponless battle.

"Really we were looking for him but you'll make a fun bonus cutie."

As Naruto stared at the man with killing intent, the kyuubi flowed extra chakra to Naruto's command, having heard the threat against Sakura. His voice was a deep rumbling growl as he responded to the man, "Asshole, you'll never touch her!"

"You don't know who you're talking to! We have you out numbered. You should show me more respect if you want to live," the painted man taunted, "She'll end up paying for your disrespect and I'll make you watch."

Naruto and Sakura had faced many foes together, so no words were needed to say when to attack. As one, the two teen-aged ninjas surged forward taking the four gorotsuki by surprise.

As he ran, Naruto rushed ahead of Sakura performing the hand signs for the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. In a puff of smoke seven more copies of Naruto were running towards the rogues – everyone of the copies, as mad as the original.

Sakura headed for the nearest thug, but before she could engage him, two clones attacked on the startled man with a roundhouse kick followed by a concussion blow to the head. As the tough guy's body crumpled to the ground, the two facsimiles did not relent, but continued beating him into the ground.

Sakura turned quickly looking for another enemy to face, only to see that the remaining three foes had been handled quickly and brutally by Naruto and the other five clones. She stopped and took a breath as the clones began to disappear in puffs of smoke, leaving only the real Naruto, still pummeling the unconscious tattooed leader that had dared to threaten Sakura.

"Naruto," she called, but he was lost in a fit of anger, unable to hear her voice.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice.

Shocked Naruto stopped with his fist in mid-swing to turn and look at his kanojo. Breathing hard through the haze of anger he managed to respond, "Nani?"

Looking into his eyes, Sakura saw rage and anger, but there was more than just raw emotions, she saw the man that would protect her always.

Sakura held out her hand to Naruto, motioning for him to come to her. Naruto released the man's collar allowing his body to slump to the ground. There was nothing to fear from the four rogues, they would be unconscious for quite a while and in need of serious medical care when they did awaken.

To any only onlooker, they would have thought Naruto to be half out of his mind. On the contrary, the youth felt that for the first time, he was wholly sane and clear about his purpose and the kyuubi agreed with him. Sakura had not expected Naruto to take on all of their attackers, but their combined ferocity and rage had increased his speed and strength.

Sakura looked at the splatters of blood that covered the new outfit she had picked out for Naruto. She thought to herself, "_How come the orange never gets all bloody?_"

* * *

"I don't care! Don't do that again! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I'll try not to do it again."

"Try is not good enough, you Blockhead!! I mean it Naruto!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the door as the bickering koibitodoushi entered the room. In silent unity all mouths dropped open as first Sakura came through the doorway, followed by Naruto.

While Sakura's appearance was still as neat and tidy as when they left, Naruto was dirty and covered in dried blood.

"Oi, what happened to you two? Or at least to Naruto." Yamato asked.

"Four vandals sprang a kishuu on us. But they weren't expecting Naruto and his clones. Heck I didn't even need to be there," Sakura said with a pout as she marched across the room to sit at the desk, sullenly refusing to look at her partner.

"Nani chatta aitsu naharu?" asked Sai with a bored look.

"Their stupid leader was mouthing off about what he would do to me and Naruto let it get to him. When we attacked, he went saiko and used clones to attack them all at once. Without telling or considering me!! He didn't let me fight like I was some doll to be protected!"

"I could see how it would be upsetting and disrespectful," Kita commented pointedly.

"Come on koi," the blond pleaded without shame in front of his peers, "don't be like that. I just lost my head because of what he said. I'm really sorry and I won't do it again."

"It figures aitsu would lose his reason and do something so stupid," instigated Sai.

"Alright you three. We don't have time for bickering. We need to update each other on what happened today and make our plan going forward. If I'm right we won't have long to plan before the next attack, so let's not waste it.

For the moment the mission took precedence over their relationship. With a nod, Naruto turned his full attention to Kakashi, as did the rest of his teammates.

* * *

FYI: suru yougeki – it's an ambush; mu – yeah or uh-huh; gorotsuki – hoodlum, rogue, thug; chanchanko – Japanese vest, sleeveless kimono jacket; dango – round dumplings with different center fillings; kishuu – surprise attack; saiko – psycho; aitsu – that guy, he or she; ho - step or stride; Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - multiple shadow clone technique jutsu;

FYI: Nani chatta aitsu naharu – what did that guy do?

**Cheers!**

**10/16/2009 5:09AM**

Okay, I'm five hours late. I am so sorry & I apologize because it's literally hot off the press. I'd like to think of it as a draft. I'll update it with corrections to any glaring errors. Thanks for your patience in advance!

On October 21st I will post a teaser here to the story One Thing (some of you may remember me mentioning it in the post notes a few chapters back) - What one thing would Naruto change about his life? His world?


	18. Day2, Tanzaku Gai

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: Persephonae, FicsRLulz, wind797, nanny kiwi gurl, Gravenimage, Hish36, slicerness, MiTsUkI-d3m9n-PrInCeSs, De' Paper, kano547, xNINJABLADE45x, Cupcake-sama, Fraaaan, Shirochan21, Raptor, blunt and TeKnAm AKA Kamen Rider Velke.**

**While I do shout outs to the reviewers, I really appreciate everyone that reads my story faithfully. Arigato to you all!!**

* * *

**NEW SECTION: Answers to Review Questions**

Now questions on chapter 17. But...

Hey Persephonae, I'd say he's more of a '_dog_'!!! LOL (yes it's corny, I know!)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Day 2, Tanzaku Gai**

As dusk fell over Tanzaku Gai, Team Kakashi quickly filled in their teammates about their day in Tanzaku Gai, Naruto and Sakura being the last to report.

"We left them unconscious in the meadow," Naruto finished.

"Baka! You just left enemies laying in a field?!" Sai said incredulously.

With a shrug, Naruto responded calmly, "Well, even if someone came along, found them and got them to a hospital, they'll still be unconscious for at least a day. So why waste time binding them or hiding them?"

No one could argue with his logic. Tactically, Naruto and Sakura had made the right decision. This portion of the mission was classified as information gathering – self defense was understood, but taking prisoners was not yet a part of the mission scope.

With a nod, Kakashi voiced a question, "Naruto, who told you about the meadow?"

"The desk manager, you know the old guy that was on duty this morning... He even arranged the picnic lunch for us...Uh, why?"

"Naruto, think about it." Sakura was amazed he hadn't caught on yet, "It's a little too coincidental that we were the only ones from our group with a decided plan for the day and we would become the gaishi of an yougeki. That manager is obviously in on whatever is going on."

"Well that's just great...guess we won't be sleeping in beds tonight."

Looking at each of the faces of his team, Kakashi was grimly serious as he said, "Having beds won't be an issue, as I doubt we'll be sleeping at all tonight. It's time we stepped up our mission parameters..."

Yamato had been only too right, Kakashi's plan did indeed mean that he and Sai would not be enjoying the comforts of warm beds in a comfortable inn.

'The life of a ninja,' Yamato thought to himself with a mental shrug as he moved through the dusk. At his side, keeping perfect pace, Sai move in tandem, silent and stone-faced.

As the only members of the squad that had not run into any of the gorotsuki, they were, of course, assigned the job to sit up all night keeping watch over the thugs Naruto and Sakura left in the meadow. Arriving at the clearing Sakura had described with the large flowing willow, the two nin moved to take up positions high in the branches were darkness and foliage would hide their presence.

Just beyond the line of trees near the path, lay four lumps, the supposed attackers still unconscious from Naruto's fit of anger. Just as Naruto had described the four gorotsuki would not be waking up anytime soon. Yamato and Sai's main job for the night was to keep watch over the men until they made a move to return to their base. But from the odd way one of them was lying...Yamato was convinced it would be a while before they went anywhere.

As the two settled into their treetop positions, Sai unrolled his blank scroll then several small black mice. After the sheet was full, the teen activated his jutsu and the ink blots came to life, scurrying quickly about their mission. The battalion of rodents disappeared quickly and silently into the darkness that surrounded them.

Because of the season and the closeness of the town, the night was much quieter than on most of their missions. Neither ninja made a sound as they waited for Sai's creations to report back.

"Chikishou Naruto," Sai groused after a small black spot crawled up his arm to nuzzle his ear. The sudden words the only sound to cut through the silence of night.

Yamato looked at Sai surprised not only that he had spoken out loud in a stake out situation, but that his words carried such emotion. With a tilt of his head and lifted eyebrow he conveyed a quick message.

"We are clear, those four are very unconscious. We'll be lucky if they wake up tomorrow. So we are stuck cleaning up Naruto's mess, while he's off doing a nice easy job."

Yamato could only nod in agreement.

* * *

The music in Shibani was pounding as Naruto and Sakura entered the bar.

No one paid them any attention in the dim lighting, rather most eyes were on the limber beauty on center stage hanging from the pole with one hand and one foot as she moved the other ankle behind her neck.

Staying to the rear of the room, the duo edged to the door of the kitchen, sliding into the back of the establishment.

Naruto eased the door closed behind them as they stepped fully into the food preparation area. The room was bustling as Anya and three cooks hurried from counter to counter, piling plates with steaming appetizers and picture perfect sushi.

Anya looked up as she arrange umaki on a platter, to see the person standing before her was not a waitress but a blond male with a very hungry look. Beside him, looking somewhat out of place stood his pink-hair kanojo.

"Naruto! Sakura-chan! I didn't expect you two back so soon.," Anya called with a smile. As she observed Naruto's eyes eagerly following every dish that was set on the counter, she added, "But maybe I should have...let me feed you."

Naruto was all to grateful for the delicious food that Anya placed before him. They had not eaten since the picnic lunch and he had not relished the thought of eating travel rations. Sakura had also readily accepted the offered food as it offered them an opportunity to gather information for a trusted source well established in the town.

"Anya-san, can we ask you some questions?" Naruto began as he speared a piece of grilled fish.

Anya ruffled the blond's hair and replied, "Sure, as long as you eat up while we talk. Jiraiya would never forgive me if I let his favorite pupil go hungry. You too Sakura, dig in."

Deciding it was best to do as the cheerful woman asked, grabbed a dango stick before asking, "Anya-san, we saw so few men in the town today...where did all your customers come from?"

Anya replied as she pulled a large pot of miso off the stove, "Yeah, you noticed that did you? Yeah, no men left in town except for the elderly and boys. Those men out there come from the farms surrounding the town."

Sakura nodded, encouraging the woman to continue. Beside her, Naruto chewed happily as he poured himself a glass of tea.

"Most only come for the show then go home. Funny thing is most never come twice. Our business is continually decreasing. To the point where we only have a full house on Friday and Saturday. We've always survived as a tourist spot, but if this keeps up soon we'll have to close up."

Swallowing, Naruto spoke up, "I think we can help you guys. If we can figure out what's going on here then things can go back to normal for everyone here."

Anya's face brightened visibly at Naruto's words. Like his mentor, Anya could tell that Naruto's word was a promise he'd fulfill.

"So that's how you carry your weapons nowadays," Kakashi watched impressed as Kita performed the kiokubaitai jutsu on her patterned belt. Two of the designs dissolved to be replaced by her shiny sais.

Looking up from her work, Kita smirked and replied, "What theses? These are just the weapons you can see."

Kakashi had been lazing against the door frame to the bathroom as the kunoichi changed from her kimono to the spandex combo she preferred.

'More?' he thought. He had been watching very closely as every piece of clothing had been pulled off and every new piece was put on – a show he very much enjoyed. But the dark russet colored outfit was too form fitting to hide even the smallest kunai blade. Her black undergarments were too sheer to conceal anything with their lacy trim. Aside from her clothes, the kunoichi wore knee-high leather boots, the patterned cloth belt, bangle bracelets, a tummy chain, belly button stone, and earrings. Her statement genuinely peaked his curiosity.

"Really?" He asked.

Kita did not look up as she bent to insert the twin blades into the sides of her boots, responding teasingly, "Really...but a girl's got to have some secrets."

Kakashi took a deep breath, this was as good a time as any to broach the subject. He walked across the room, grabbing Kita by the arm and pulling her body flush against his as he asked, "Why?"

Stunned Kita stammered, "Why what?"

"Why do you need secrets from me? Why didn't you trust me? Why did you just shut down on me until you had to explode?"

The brunette tried to step back, to give her self room to escape the blunt questions she wasn't sure she had the answers to. Kakashi was prepared for her attempt but would not release her.

"No. You don't get to run from this."

"Kakashi this is hardly the time fo-"

"AND," he emphasized as he cut off her attempt to stall, " you don't get to change the subject. We have plenty of time, possibly all night if Naruto took down the gangs leader. This afternoon I listened and I heard everything you had to say, now you will hear me and give me some answers."

Kita stared into her lover's eyes, one black, one red and felt a fine tremor rise up her spine. "What is it you want to know?"

"Why didn't you trust that I had a plan? Why did you shut down on me so quickly...like you believed I would really let anyone or anything come between us?"

His kanojo looked at him confused and unsure.

"Kita, how could you think I would let someone demote you to a meaningless position in our team? When I started by telling Naruto and Sakura about being a primary pair. I saw you shut down on me, like you suddenly closed off on me and I couldn't understand why. Then you started with all that 'ad hoc' crap...I never called you that or treated you like you were a lesser member of the team. How could I when I want you as my partner?"

Kita gasped in surprise, "Partner...you want to be..."

"Like I told Naruto and Sakura, they aren't the first primary pair. I just wanted a chance to talk to you about it before we announced it to the team. But no matter what we decided here, I fully intended to inform Lady Tsunade when we returned home."

The weight of Kakashi's words shook Kita to the core. "Why didn't you say anything earlier, when we talked?"

"Talked?! We didn't talk. You talked. I listened. I've known you long enough and know your moods well enough to know when to let you vent. Now it's my turn to do the talking and you're going to listen."

Kita nodded her understanding and remained quiet.

Slowly, Kakashi loosened his grip on Kita's arms allowing her to sit on the bed, before he continued.

"First, you're right." Kakashi paced as he spoke, "I'm beginning to realize that there's still a lot that happened fifteen years ago that I still don't know about, but I'll never know if you don't tell me. Second, if you don't tell me, how will we make this last?...You need to trust me with everything, with anything."

"Third this is what you didn't know: my assigning you to act as koibitodoushi with me had more to do with me being a jealous lover than an overbearing team leader. I really don't care about women hitting on Yamato, but guys hitting on you is a different story. This all new for me too. We have to help each other figure out how things are going to work."

With that the silver-haired stopped walking and turned to his kare. Kita stared at the man she loved, her jaw hanging open, unsure what to do next.

After a moment the woman, managed to whisper, "Is that everything you wanted to say?"

Kakashi pushed his hands through his hair, ruffling the wild mane. With a sigh he nodded that he was done as he took a seat on the bed across from Kita.

"You know what will happen when we go public right?"

Kakashi's gaze met Kita's as he nodded.

"You have more to lose than I do...are you sure you want to do it?"

"Kita, you weren't the only one waiting all these years...suffering in uncertainty, living on the slimmest hope. I know what I want and what I've waited for. I'm not turning back and I'm not letting you turn back either."

Kita took several deep breath, in an attempt to still the sudden desire to cry. No tears fell, but her voice cracked as she said in a low voice, "Spiny darts in the seams, jewelry explosives, and the tummy chain is a mini whip."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked confused at the sudden change of subject.

"You wanted to know what weapons I have that you can't see. No secrets right?"

The male stood and grabbed Kita's hand pulling her to a standing position also. Turning her until her side was in view, he gave her outfit a close up examination, looking for the darts. Kita found herself giggling at his intense inspection.

Still examining the material, the copy ninja looked up and asked, "Should I be worried?"

"No. They are flexible they flow with the material until I activate them with a pulse of chakra. A very specific pulse – so it can't happen by accident."

Kakashi nodded and released Kita. She moved across the room and leaned against the desk. Neither spoke, allowing the room to grow quiet for several moments. It became very easy to tell that most of the guests and staff at the inn were retired for the night.

Kita realized her attention had drifted, when she realized Kakashi was stalking towards her. The silver-haired man pulled her into his arms taking a deep kiss with no preamble or warning.

When Kakashi broke the kiss, Kita tried to remind him of the mission and potential visit by an unknown enemy, asking him, "Don't we have a job to do tonight? Should we be doing this?"

"Well let's see, Sai and Yamato are watching the four gang members, Sakura and Naruto are hiding out in Shibani gathering intel and we're here in case any other gang members come after us. I think our job calls for some effort on our part. After all today we did a stellar job of seeming like we're very much in love...we need to stay in character...for the mission. We want people to believe that we really are lovers."

As he spoke, Kakashi moved one hand to the side zipper of Kita's pants, easing the device open. When he finished speaking, Kakashi leaned into Kita's neck to slide his tongue up her neck to end at her earlobe, which he sucked gently on as his hands moved back up to cup her breasts.

"Uhm, umm, Ka-ka-kashi...," Kita stammered as he flicked his thumbs across the sensitive nubs. "we don't have time to....to...to risk ….doing this.

"You really need to learn to stop arguing with your team leader."

* * *

FYI: yougeki – ambush; gaishi – the targeted person; chikishou – damn it; kiokubaitai – storage;

Cheers!

Sorry about the long time with no updates. I damaged the nerves in my left hand and was ordered off the computer for more than 2 months. Had to work back into typing again (still working on it). Anyway, trying to get back in the swing of things.

Thanks to all the kind reviews & mail to see if I was ok...you guys are the best :)


	19. A Time To Come Together

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to the latest reviewers: To anyone that's still readying: THANK YOU! Sorry to be gone so long.**

* * *

**Answers to Review Questions**

Uh... not really appropriate (again because I've been gone so long). But I hope someone out there enjoys this installment.

There really is a plan and an end to this story...if I can just get the time to focus & write it all down.

Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Time To Come Together**

Naruto and Sakura took up kabaato positions, becoming one with the darkness of night. From the rooftops they could easily scan in all directions as Shibani's patrons exited.

"It's going to be a long night," Sakura whispered.

Only half listening, Naruto gave a shallow nod. Seeing his almost non-existent response, Sakura gave a soft sigh. Here they were together but not.

The sound of the sigh caught his attention. Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at Sakura. He could hear the dissatisfaction in her voice. It would be nice to be able to look in her eyes, but the details of her face were lost in the inky blackness. But just being able to see her silhouette next to him was more than enough.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he whispered.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned her head to his voice, acknowledging him with a nod and he guessed a raised eyebrow that was lost to the darkness.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to realize that he really didn't know what he wanted to say to his kanojo. As Sakura stared at him, awaiting the rest of his sentence, Naruto hesitated for a moment, then held out his hand.

It was a small gesture – the offer of his hand, but to Sakura it meant the world. Somehow the normally thick-headed blond really understood that she needed something. In her mind, the ever present concern of the situation awaiting her at home was a niggling asshin that left her slightly on edge. While she could not find words to describe just what she needed, holding Naruto's hand as they surveyed the town in darkness seemed to be it.

Sakura lifted her hand to meet that of her kare. The sigh that escaped her lips as their fingers touched was completely different than the sound she had made before. This time the sound echoed warmth, love and satisfaction.

How could he do this with just one touch?

Still staring at Sakura, Naruto was somewhat amazed at two things: how warm her hand was in his and how calm she suddenly seemed. This had to be the best of all possible worlds, on a mission with Sakura – his kanojo. Naruto cracked a silly smile that could not be seen in the darkness as he turned back to surveying the streets. Life is good.

* * *

Kakashi and Kita sat expectantly on opposite sides of the room.

One watching the door, the other watching the window. Whatever was to come they were ready. With a smirk, Kita looked at Kakashi and winked. 'This is going to work out great,' she finally dared to hope as she watched the outline of his face rise into a smile behind his mask.

As sunlight began to bloom in the sky, the duo watched and waited, elsewhere their teammates did the same. The coming day held the potential to change their mission.

A gentle knock sounded twice on the door. Neither jounin moved. After a second the knob turned and the door began to creep slowly open, allowing a growing sliver of light into the still dark room. The person moved slowly, cautiously into the room as a voice asked tentatively, "Hello?"

Silently the two nin moved in perfect synchronicity, one pulling the shinnyuusha swiftly into the room into a captive hold as the other sealed the door swiftly and silently.

As the light came on, their prisoner was treated to a view of Kita's blade, cold steel held in a killing position to her throat, as Kakashi turned the small-framed shinnyuusha to face them – never releasing his death grip.

"Gee, you guys really are not morning people are you?"

* * *

Even though Jiraiya was her oldest and dearest friend for many reasons – some days Tsunade hated his guts.

Even though it was early, she could see that this was going to be one of those days.

"Whoa! After we left the bar last night, I must have gotten in at least six hours of research last night," the exuberant sannin boasted.

Tsunade tried to rub away the pain of the pounding headache leftover from the sake binge she had shared with the hentai the day before...Had they really started drinking in the morning and continued on till almost midnight?

She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs, she wasn't a kid any more. She could not have too many more of those nights. Even worse, the dirty old goat had left her to go chase girls young enough to be his daughter...maybe even some young enough to be his magomusume.

"Shut up! You old fool, I've got a terrible headache! You can't tell me you're not hung over from yesterday?" Tsunade found focusing on her peer was difficult because at times there were two of him and at other times he was just fuzzy.

"Ha ha!" Jiraiya laughed, taunting the blond, "I can still drink like I did when I was in my twenties! What you need is some hair of the dog...that will fix you right up."

Right now, Tsunade would happily bear one of Shirlene's tedious lectures on the proper behavior for the Fifth Hokage, if she could also get some of Shirlene's wonder cure for a hang over. In that one area, Shizune had truly eclipsed Tsunade's medical skill and knowledge. Perhaps it was because she had given the girl ample opportunities to perfect the mixture and test it on a willing subject. If only the ancestors would favor her with enough luck to have some of the tincture now.

Oh well no such luck.

* * *

The first beams of light tickled, Kiba's forehead, providing a mild distraction to his happy mood. The young nin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling smiling at the white painted surface, remembering the previous day and its unexpected events.

When the small alarm to his right went off, it was not the usual disturbance to be beat and smacked around the small bedside table until it was silent. Kiba was already awake and anxious for another day...anxious to see Hinata.

Seeing her again was the only thing on his mind all night...actually holding her...touching her as he had the day before was what filled him with anticipation.

How many times had they gone on those boring shopping trips that she loved? Akamaru had long ago stopped accompanying them on such journeys – following the kunoichi from shop to shop held no joy for the animal.

But this one time was so different.

Normally, the only truly bright spot in these trips for Kiba besides Hinata's company was their tradition of trying a different restaurant for lunch each time. Instead of continuing the ritual, Hinata had suggested they go to a love hotel.

It was a good thing that Kiba was alone in his room, so that no one say his smile grow huge at the memory of the previous day or the lump under his thin sheet that also responded eagerly to the memory. Kiba's normal morning hard-on twitched with happy agreement to Kiba's remembered joy at the softness and heat in Hinata's skin.

How many times had he stroked himself off just to relieve the asshin enough to sleep after a day of spent at a chaste distance – tortured by the bounce of her breasts and the sound of her laugh as they did mundane things like helping Ino's family move flowers or training together.

It's not like Kiba hadn't thought about how soft the skin of her breast would be – actually he thought about it frequently. Hinata's sensual mounds made his teeth ache painfully with need when he was alone. The thought of tasting her, cupping them and feeling their weight bare in his hands was how every one of his jerk-off session began. But the imagined feel and taste of her hard nipple was nothing compared to the reality he uncovered when she allowed him to undress her and explore her body at his leisure.

Kiba closed his eyes, and put his arm over his eyes to block out the light. He needed a moment more to relish the memory while with his other hand he grabbed the base of his member and began to slowly slide up.

Kiba's movements were slow, moving in time with the memory of exposing Hinata's full breasts from her bra. He remembered how good the mounds felt in his palms as he stood behind her messaging the freed orbs, watching the dark brown nipples become hard in response to his touch.

When he reached the crest he circled the head a few times allowing the throbbing need to build. He remembered how it felt to slide his hand down the silky soft skin of her abdomen, past the band of her skirt and find his way to her mass of curls.

He moved his hand back down his taut phallus until it rested in the nest of his own pubes.

Funny how her pubes were so different from his...so soft...he could get lost just running his fingers across that sensitive mound, watching the way Hinata's breath caught in her chest at his touch.

A moan escaped his lips as he moved his hand back up, applying more asshin across the sensitive veins that bulged on its sides.

Damn! Hinata was just so hot and ready when he dipped a finger in between her silken slit. So hot and wet that he slid easily across her little button, causing her to moan and shake.

At the time he had wondered if his kanojo was shaking with fear. Even though it had been her idea to go to the hotel, was she afraid to continue? Should he ask? Should he go slower and give her more time to adjust to their activities?

Kiba was at odds for a moment...until she whispered, "Please..."

That was all the encouragement that Kiba or his cock needed.

With deliberate movements Kiba had begun removing the last vestiges of clothing from her body. He didn't remember anything about how he became undressed...nothing mattered after he had her naked and chuugoshi across the bed waiting for him to take things to the next level.

And take them to the next level he did. True to his inu name, Kiba mounted her doggy style and claimed her as his lover – marking her with his scent and his love. Their first time had gone too quickly, but by the time they left the small suite, Kiba had discovered many things that pleased Hinata and himself greatly.

Kiba's stomach tightened as he erupted against the sheets, freeing the asshin in his balls. His hand dropped back to the base of his cock as the member softened and allowed him a moment of peace.

Kiba lifted the sheet seeing the stain on the material. Seeing Hinata would be delayed by his need to wash his sheets...again. This was becoming an almost daily ritual, no wonder his mom and sister no longer came into his room or did his laundry.

Kiba lay back for a few minutes letting his breath return to normal. He had needed a release, but now that he had had Hinata, this would never satisfy him again.

Things had really changed.

Kiba rose from the bed, pulling on a pair of pants, but choosing to go commando under them. Then he began methodically pulling the sheets off the bed.

As he worked his thoughts drifted back to his kanojo and the things she'd told him as they lay side by side.

More changes were to come.

* * *

The sun had been up for several hours before Naruto and Sakura finally returned to the hotel to meet up with their companions. Knocking first and announcing themselves, they opened the door to find the room quite full.

Directly in front of the door was Kakashi, standing broadly blocking the path to the door. On his left and right flank stood Sai and Yamato. Across the room, by the window which was closed with the curtains drawn, stood Kita. To her side was Shizune.

In the middle of the room was a small and very pale elderly male, whom Naruto was quick to recognize as the front desk manager. The small man was visibly frightened for his life, surrounded by a room of advanced leaf ninja. The leader of the buntai being none other than the legendary copy ninja. If the man gave a wrong answer he knew his life would be meshiageru – death would come swiftly.

Looking up to see the blond enter the room, the manager's eyes pleaded for jihi and understanding, but ifu kept him silent. Sakura and Naruto moved into the room quietly, saying nothing, simply stepping quickly into the room. Sakura closed the door softly then moved to Naruto's side.

"Ah, Naruto and Sakura, you are just in time," Kakashi said in a calm voice and a quick nod in their direction.

The koibitodoushi gave quick nods, but remained quiet waiting to see what would transpire.

Turning back to the gray-haired man, Kakashi paused for a moment then stepped to the side and said, "You may leave, but tell no one about our conversation or anything else that you know of about us. Do you understand me? And the possible consequences?"

The man stood, his head barely cleared Kakashi's shoulder, nodding his head profusely with great sincerity. With each step he took towards the door, it seemed like his normal color returned just a bit more.

"Hai, hai," the manager repeated as he moved quickly to the door inclining his head to all in the room before he exited.

Kakashi closed the door after the small man, then turned back to his team mates and Shizune.

"Well I guess we all believe him, huh?" Yamato asked casually.

Around the room all heads nodded their agreement, except for Naruto and Sakura.

"Believe what Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room hoping to find a clue on any of the faces.

"Well he claims that he was not helping anyone, but that after you left a young man not from the village asked him where you two were headed."

"Hmmm, I guess that's possible," interjected Sakura.

"I believe him,"Sai stated. "The hassan from him were not something that could be faked. A lie would have been too obvious."

* * *

Women are a mystery - a man can be sure of very few things that concern them.

Tsunade's mood was too bitter to be just about a hangover, this was the only thing Jiraiya was sure of. But just what was bothering her was a mystery that had plagued their friendship intermittently for the better part of thirty years.

To tell the truth, it grated on his nerve when she got like this. Thus their long standing pattern had been established and maintained: Tsunade became a crabby, gripping bitc- and Jiraiya would retaliate with cold remarks until he left seeking the company of younger more agreeable aibiki. Such a binge was always the start of one of Jiraiya's famous treks off into the world, where he would wander for months or years.

Be it for personal reasons or a mission for the Hokage, Jiraiya's exit from the Leaf was always proceeded by an explosive episode between him and his oldest and dearest friend. They both knew that that they genuinely cared for the other but neither could swallow their pride long enough to break the destructive cycle. Instead, they depended on time and distance to soothe the wounds they inflicted – both trusting that by the time they met again the old hurts would be behind them enough for them to enjoy time with their friend.

Deep inside they both always knew a parting of the ways would come – no visit could last forever. The just both hoped that time and circumstance never caught up with them and ended the stalemate for them – they both hoped there'd always be a next time.

Jiraiya stretched and felt the stiffness in his bones. He was no spring chicken anymore, traveling the world, sleeping on the ground or in caves with no real place to call home was not a life that a man of his age could continue to enjoy.

Behind her desk Tsunade sat with her head in her hands, an air of misery surrounded here, but for just a second Jiraiya saw a vision from time long past...a vision of the Tsunade that had been his teammate decades ago.

Something about the way she sat and shook her head...looking so alone was just all too familiar and painful.

That's when the unbidden memory pushed its way free. Free from the recesses of his mind where he had buried the memory so long ago.

For a second, a flash in time, Jiraiya saw a sixteen year old Tsunade sitting a very similar desk, her head in her hands, shaking and crying as she told him it would never work between them and telling him she was taking an extended undercover mission. She begged him to just go and leave her to her life.

That had been the first time.

The first time Jiraiya had walked out the gates of the Leaf alone into the world, unsure when he would return. That first trip had lasted almost a year. When he returned the Leaf, the Third Hokage had welcomed him back as if he'd never left, sending him on a mission that would shape the life of the Fourth Hokage. That mission had earned him a position of favor and trust in the Hokage's eyes. After that Jiraiya had been almost too busy to notice that Tsunade never returned.

Almost.

When she finally did return, it was two years after his own return. He was ingrained in the village, a valued and knowledgeable nin.

Time had worked its magic and upon their reunion, they met as friends. Neither spoke of the relationship that had almost been or what could be if they tried again. Instead they met as friends, shared drinks as they reminisced about their missions together and caught up on life in the village.

Then as would become their pattern, something in Tsunade's look changed. It seemed that Jiraiya grated on her nerves by the simple act of being alive. When the two came to what seemed to be a final falling out, Jiraiya had found his way to a local bath house in the company of any female that was willing, while Tsunade fumed until the fires threatened to consume her. Then she left left Konoha, beginning her own decades long escape without a word or warning. Morning report found the Third Hokage's morning report mysteriously missing a medical nin.

Jiraiya felt the pressure of every eye, questioning what had happened, but he had no answers he could give them – he did not know why they fought, much less why she left.

But it was with a determination to find a place where he could think in peace, without the questions and assumptions of those that knew them both, that Jiraiya left the Leaf Village again. Jiraiya was gone for seven long years off into the world before he would return home again – attempting to restart his life as a team leader and mentor.

The flood of memories and unanswered questions left Jiraiya with a chill running down his spine. He was no fool. He was now the renowned Toad Sage...surely he had gained some wisdom in these lost decades?

It was time to end this cycle, while there was still time left to them both.

* * *

FYI: shinnyuusha -intruder; asshin – pressure sensation; hassan – feelings let out; meshiageru – forfeit; chuugoshi – bent; kabaato – covert; magomusume – granddaughter; jihi – mercy, ifu – fear; aibiki – I'm not telling look it up for yourself XD

Hope you guys enjoyed the Kiba/Hinata installment!

Cheers!


	20. Chocolates

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Hi all! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Per your requests: no new Japanese terms!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chocolates**

Naruto and Kakashi hung back from the two kunoichi, allowing them a measure of privacy as they traveled the road heading to the rendezvous point to meet back up with Sai and Yamato.

After receiving Shizune's briefing and the contact details, Team Kakashi was indeed moved into the next phase of their mission. Kakashi , Naruto and the kunoichis would go first to survey the situation and make initial contact with the client while Sai and Yamato conveyed the wounded prisoners back to the Leaf for questioning with Shizune.

They all agreed that the situation in Tanzaku Gai might be too serious for a mixed team. The Hokage would most likely need to dispatch a dedicated team of kunoichi to ferret out the truth in the trade center. Kunoichi would not be at the same risk as as a team of men, and with the threat of the Atsuki, Konoha could not spare any of its valuable nin.

So while the questions of the strange goings on stayed in their minds, the issue was effectively out of their hands...at least for the time being.

Kakashi was inwardly very pleased to see that the sensei/student relationship had not changed after the previous events. He took in the sway of her perfectly shaped ass as she shared some kiraa secret with Sakura. Sakura was listening intently while munching on a chocolate bar. Beside him, Naruto seemed mildly agitated, it was obvious that quietly walking beside Kakashi was not what he wanted to be doing at the moment.

Kakashi shook is head in dull amazement. Poor Naruto – being young and in love is hard. There just doesn't seem to be enough room in the heart or mind for anything else except your lover, everything else in life becomes a weight that you ache to escape.

As they walked along Kakashi ran the fingers of one hand through his hair as he absently slid his hand down to jostle the contents of his kunai pouch. The faint but odd clink resounded softly in the air around them, before Kakashi casually removed his copy of Ichi Ichi and began to read as they traveled the path.

The soft metallic sound caught her attention, but Kita continued focusing on her conversation with Sakura.

"So, imouto tell me: how do you fit into Team Kakashi? What is your unique slot?"

The question was an easy one for Sakura, as she responded brightly, "I'm the team's medic."

It seemed so simple, almost too simple...like a test to see if she was paying attention. But even as the words left her mouth, Sakura wondered why her sensei would ask something she already knew.

Kita nodded as she clasped her hands in front of her chin, striking a pose that said she was involved in deep thought.

"Um, hmm," she murmured then was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Okay so what does that mean on missions? How do clients or enemies see you?...What do they expect of you?"

"Well..." Sakura began to answer, but realized that she never really thought about it. Isn't a medical ninja just that? A medical ninja can be identified by the type of pack they carry and most people knew to expect teams from the Leaf Village to have a medic as part of the basic team of four.

Unsure what the correct answer would be or if there even was a correct answer, Sakura took her time to ponder what her fellow kiraa could mean. In the time that she'd known Kita, her lessons centered around understanding what people would expect based on what they've known in the past. Repeatedly, Kita's lessons challenged her to be more than she seemed.

With a smile, Sakura gave her answer, "Being a medical ninja means that clients have an inherent trust, while enemies see you as the weak link of team. They tend to define you more by your medical skills and less by you ninja skills."

Kita allowed her gaze to drift upwards to the canopy of leaves that covered their heads, a small smirk found its way to her lips.

"Very good. How do your team mates and superiors see medical ninjas?"

Sakura's face lit up with pride at the small but heartfelt compliment, happy to see that she did indeed understand the gist of the line of questioning.

Again, Sakura took her time, truly considering how things had changed in her team since she had become a medic. Sasuke was no longer with them – so nothing had changed there. Sai was new and had only been a part of the team after she was a medic – so she had nothing to compare his behavior to. The same was true for Captain Yamato. Even though Naruto had been gone for so long with Jiraiya when he came back it had not seemed to have made a difference to him. True they worked better together now than they ever had before – but Sakura was very sure that that was mostly due to the growing up they had both done.

Then there was Kakashi-sensei. As the team's medic, Kakashi had shown her the utmost respect and had allowed her grow into much more than just a medic. She felt like she was an equal with him and Naruto. If truth be told, she frequently felt like she was responsible for keeping Naruto and Sai on track.

Swallowing a bite of chocolate, Sakura replied, "Well," Sakura began, "My team-

"Agh!," Naruto roared, no longer able to hold in his thoughts, "What's with all the chocolate! It's driving me crazy the way you eat it all the time now!"

All eyes turned to the blond ninja, as he stood in the middle of the road gripping his hair.

"Naruto, please control yourself," Kakashi stated calmly.

"Something bothering you Naruto?" Kita inquired equally as calm.

Only Sakura could not maintain her calm in the face of Naruto's explosion. She turned stalked back to him, gripped his collar as she shook him and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you baka?"

Kakashi turned his head anticipating the blow that would be following. He wondered for not the first time, just how much of an 'M' Naruto really was.

"Um, Imouto – it was bad enough with just Naruto yelling – why are you doing the same?"

Shocked and embarrassed at her own behavior, Sakura dropped her hands.

"I'm...I'm...I'm so..." Sakura stammered.

"No, Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted, "don't beat yourself up. It was my fault...It's just that I can't stand this...this strolling through the forest eating candy like its some sort of picnic. I'm not really upset with you I just need some action or I'm going to go insane."

"Naruto, as a ninja you should have more endurance and patience," drawled Kakashi as he fingered the contents of his kunai pouch again. The tinkle of metal broke the surrounding silence that Naruto's outburst had caused.

Kita flashed a quick look at Kakashi and thought, _'This is becoming concerning.'_ Pulling her thoughts back to the moment. Kita focused on Naruto. "Kakashi, if you will allow...I think we need to deal with what is going on here."

"Sure we can stop here for a while," Kakashi gave his approval to the kunoichi to delve deeper into the outburst.

"So Naruto, you finally noticed the the chocolates or did you notice their effects?"

Naruto stepped back, removing himself from Sakura's reach, turned his attention to Kita. In the back of his mind he was very grateful that Sakura had not hit him – it really hurt when she pounded him.

"Sakura-chan likes chocolate but she normally only eats very small amounts of it and usually no more than once a week. She's very conscious of her figure and works hard to stay strong and lean. But since she's been working with you, she eats chocolate all the time and... and..."

Kakashi held in a laugh, to Naruto's credit the blond nin had managed to stop talking before he made the giant mistake of commenting on a woman's weight.

Naruto stopped short of speaking the truth, in the past weeks Sakura had indeed gained weight – even if it had the most pleasant effects. Of course he had noticed the effects, Sakura's lean lines were softening in to womanly curves. The telltale definition and muscular cuts in her arms and legs were slowly disappearing, being replaced by a nicely rounded ass and boobs that stood out proudly. Both quite enticing and distracting at the same time.

"AND!" Sakura interjected hotly as she clenched her fists. _'If he calls me fat and I'll punch him so hard he'll see stars __**and**__ the moon,' _Inner Sakura groused as steam flew out her ears.

"Calm down, Sakura," Kita soothed, then turned back to Naruto and asked, "Are you concerned that her new curves come at the cost of strength?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto was genuinely relived to see that Kita understood. Sakura is an awesome ninja – her physical fitness was vital.

Sakura's jaw fell open. She knew she dressed different now and that her breasts were bigger – but weren't guys supposed to like that?

"Hahaha," Kita chuckled, then responded, "Naruto, I can see that we will need to explain a everything to you as we progress. Almost like you're the first male kiraa .

Perplexed Naruto looked to Kakashi for a better explanation, only to find that his superior was only mildly watching the exchange. Lost and confused, he asked, "Huh?"

"Sakura please explain the purpose of the chocolates to your teammate and kare." Kita asked as she moved under the shade of a tree and took a seat.

Still upset, Sakura crossed her arms and said in a steely voice, "Listen baka, you've only got half the picture. I eat the chocolate to gain weight, specifically a layer of fat to disguise my muscles."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"_Agh, you are so dense at times!"_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura was silent because she could not find the words to better describe her goal and it made her want to pull her hair out.

"Let me help," Kita interjected. "Naruto, male and female bodies work differently. Whereas most males (except for Choji's clan) trade muscle for fat, female can have both. So for men you either see a muscular or flabby body and can determine their potential physical strength, but this is not true for women. Seeing curves or not seeing muscle definition will not tell you how strong she is. Our bodies work in layers. A kiraa learns to build muscle without bulking up, then with the proper diet we cover our muscles with a layer of fat."

"But why? It seems like a lot of bother. And why would you want to hide your muscles?"

"Naruto! How can you ask such a question? The first job of a ninja is to confuse an opponent," Sakura jumped back into the conversation.

"Right," Kakashi added as he rolled the contents of his kunai pouch causing a series of soft, odd clinks, "At first glance an opponent will underestimate them because, like you, they believe that they are weak because they cannot see muscle definition. But if you feel Sakura's arm or leg, you'll know that the truth, you'll feel the muscle beneath."

Nodding, Kita stood up and faced the group and asked, "I assume you are familiar with the eight stats we use to track ninja performance and rank?"

Naruto nodded and Kita continued, "So tell me how would you rate me on Strength? Could you guess my force rating?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. He was familiar force ratings, his own being a 3.5 and his goal was to surpass Jiraiya (a 4.5). And he was very aware that rating of 3 and above were extremely rare, especially among kunoichi. The average rating for kunoichi was around 2, Anko was known as quite an exception because she was rated at 3, aside from Tsunade no other kunoichi had more sheer force. But what about Sakura? What is her rating now? When Naruto left with Jiraiya she had not been the chakra powerhouse she is now...maybe she was a 3 now too. But that was aside from the point.

Naruto looked Kita up and down, even though he knew she had some trick or surprise up her sleeve. He tried to think logically through all that he knew about the woman. True Kita was an elite assassin, but weren't kunoichi were trained in the art of seduction? So strength was not their focus...right? No man would allow a physical threat into their bed. So power could not be the main tool required for a kiraa.

Naruto knew the woman was a blade master, much like Tenten. And weapons were used for two reasons: one to accentuate a natural strength or talent or two to make up for a weakness. The first reason did not apply in this case, because blades complimented hand eye coordination but were not an adequate supplement for strength – so the only reason Naruto could only see for Kita to use blade was similar to Tenten: to make up for weakness. To give her an edge in a close range fight and allow her a chance to use her true talents which probably lay in some other skill such as poisons.

Even though he expected a turnaround, he could not believe she was more than a 2.5, and probably just a 2.

"Um, I'd guess you're about a 2," the teen finally said, then covering himself added, "just maybe a 2.5."

Kakashi shook his head and watched as his koibitodoushi smiled at the response. Sakura paused wondering for the first time what the correct answer would be.

"Well, that's quite generous actually," Kita replied smiling, "wrong, but generous. Naruto it may surprise you to know that I am rated a 3 in Force."

Naruto and Sakura both gasped at hearing the truth.

"Oh well, this may take longer than I expected. What say we make camp for the night here? I'll scout the area to make sure its okay. I think there will be much to cover tonight before we continue on tomorrow."

Kita nodded in agreement while the teens sat stunned. Kakashi rose, then leapt into the trees and headed off to check the area.

Kita continued, "Are you surprised that I'm equal to Anko? I'll bet you were comparing me to her muscular build. But one of the goals kiraa train for is to be able to handle a one-on-one fight with any ninja. Often kunoichi are dismissed as weak, unable to defeat their male counterparts in a straight fight. As such, we are the first to be attacked in effort to weaken a team. Usually the weakest male of an enemy team is tasked with _'handling'_ us if there is no opposing kunoichi. But if we are much stronger than our opponent and route him quickly, then our enemy is weakened and we are better able to support our team. Conversely if we are on a solo mission, being strong offers the option of using a subterfuge not available to men."

"Like what?"

"Well, there is a widely held perception that if you punch a woman in the face you'll knock her unconscious. But if you can take a direct punch to the face you have the option of faking passing out with minimal damage, once down your opponent will discount you as a risk and open opportunities for you to gain intel or attack. Very few people would believe a male ninja would go down on the first blow."

Sakura listened raptly. Even though she knew the importance of an opponent underestimating you, it fascinated her to hear just how helpful it could be. Kita brought out opportunities that she'd never considered.

"Wow," said Naruto, flabbergasted being confronted with the truth of some of his own thoughts. The life of a ninja really is different for a kunoichi. "I never thought about it like that before."

"Um, hm," Kita nodded waving the two teens to join her under the tree. "The upside for Anko is that her build has earned her team mates' respect, they know she's powerful and depend on her. But can you imagine what its like for Anko in battle? Every step, every move tells her opponent that she is powerful – making their first and only goal to take her down hard. A wise kunoichi keeps her enemies guessing,"

"Also, Anko is limited in the jobs she can take. Her obvious ninja body type can be easily read," Kita finished and allowed the information to settle in.

"Wow,"Naruto repeated, "all that is accomplished just by eating chocolates."

"Well more or less," Kita grinned.

In Sakura's mind were memories of the warnings every female ninja student was given upon entering training. The dark, bitter side that they all had to know before undertaking the life of a ninja. Wtih those memories awaked and fresh, Sakura added, "I can see another reason, for us to look softer – it could potentially save our lives. When men battle men, they seek dominance through complete defeat – death of an enemy. But when men battle women, they seek dominance though overcoming them in battle then subjugating them."

It was a dark thought but true, and Kita agreed with a nod, "Correct and if defeated, every moment you manage to stay alive is another chance to escape, be rescued or rally the mission."

Clueless, Naruto asked, "Subjugating them? Why would that save a woman's life?"

Somberly, with a far off look, Kita responded, "Subjugation means that they will sometimes force a woman into a position of sexual servitude. Many enemies consider it a way to celebrate victory - a chance to torment the opposing clan making sure that it is known that their women have given their lives and virtue to a cause, only to become a toy, passed around and raped repeatedly.

A shiver moved down Naruto's spine, why were they thinking such dark dismal thoughts?

Seeing Naruto's discomfort, Kita added softly, "I'm sorry, Naruto if this upsets you, but history bears out this truth. The true victims of war are women and childrent. More often than not, kunoichi are not killed by their opponents in battle but after...when they are no longer of service. To gain a season of control, an enemy may choose not to kill us. In that regard, this life is much easier on men – they just kill you. For that matter, Anko has already chosen her path – should she fall in battle, she will most likely be killed before a rescue could be staged. An enemy would see her as too dangerous with too little benefit to keep alive."

Looking from one kunoichi to the other, he wondered if they had to live with these thoughts every day?

"Koi..." Naruto's voice caught in his throat as he opened his arms and pulled Sakura into his embrace. Naruto felt a pain deep in his chest, and it seemed that kyuubi echoed the ache. At that moment, all Naruto could think of was how important it would be to always protect Sakura

Enclosed in Naruto's arms for the first time that day, Sakura realized how long it had been since she had felt his warmth. It was good to feel his heart beat against her flesh, a needed reminder of his love and the reality of his strength. Just talking about worst case scenarios was enough to chill her to the bone, but Naruto drove the chill far away.

Kita rose quietly and walked a short distance away allowing the koibitodoushi a moment of privacy. The discussion had taken a black turn, but she was sure Naruto now understood the importance of what Sakura was learning. Naruto had no idea how important he was. He was the first. The first of many that she and Sakura would have to show how the ways of the kiraa were valuable and needed in the Leaf.

* * *

FYI: higosha – mentor or protector;

Cheers!


	21. Time to Talk

**I do not own Naruto or the other characters, at this point my only creations are Kita, the Kiraabi (aka the Kiraa) and the plot.**

* * *

**Shout outs to all my readers and reviews. Sorry to be gone so long...work and life...writing takes focus I don't find very often anymore. I need more time to feed my muse...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Time to Talk**

Tsunade awoke, wrapped in warmth, unsure of where she was. The hangover had been particularly bad, she had expected to awake still slumped over her desk, her clothes rumpled and musty from the alcohol escaping her skin.

Instead, she was comfortable in her bed, dressed in a light sleeping gown. Turning her head she found a steaming cup of jasmine tea waiting. Sitting up slowly, being careful of any lingering effects of the multiple bottles of sake she'd ingested the previous night.

Grateful for the tea, Tsunade wondered, _'Did Shizune make it back already?'_

"So you're awake, finally," came a cheerful voice from the door.

Tsunade looked up to see Jiraiya, bare chested, leaning casually against the door frame a small rice bowl in his hand, wearing a huge smile.

"Agh!" Tsunade quickly pulled the covers up to her neck, not expecting the male to be in her room.

"Ha!" Jiraiya shook his head, "Like there's something I haven't seen...how do you think you got out of your clothes and into bed anyway?"

Aghast, Tsunade stammered, "We...we didn't, I mean you didn't..."

"Uh, no we didn't, but yes I did," Jiraiya responded jovially. "Nothing happened, I just brought you home and put you to bed. Thought I'd make myself useful while I waited for your to wake up."

"Jiraiya! But my clothes!" Tsunade stammered, somewhat flustered.

With a cheeky smile and a wink, Jiraiya teased as he handed her the bowl and chop sticks, "Like I said nothing I haven't seen before. By the way, good to see things have changed much since the last time."

A warm flush moved up her body to rest brightly on her cheeks. Oh boy was he ever wrong...if only he knew.

Tsunade tried to gain some kind of control of the situation and herself.

"Well I guess, I should thank you. I appreciate your help. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after five."

"In the evening! You mean I slept most of the day away?" Tsunade groaned, "Shizune will kill me.."

Enjoying her situation a little too much, Jiraiya replied, "Yes, but Shizune's not back yet so you haven't missed much. Enjoy the rest while you can."

Cannily, Tsunade, then observed, "You could have brought me here and then left – but you stayed, so I'm guessing there's a reason."

Always straight to the point, Jiraiya could always count on her to not mince words.

"We need to talk," he answered as he settled on the edge her bed, making his gaze even with hers.

Suddenly uneasy again, Tsunade began to move to get up, pulling the covers back. But Jiraiya stopped her, placing his hand on hers and adding, "Not this time, you are not running from this discussion, its decades overdue. You can get up after you tell me: why did you reject me away all those years ago? And why do you keep punishing me for your decision to leave?"

* * *

Kakashi was off scouting, it had only been a few minutes. Kita felt it was probably okay to return to the two young lovers.

Pushing aside the brush, Kita again joined the youths, still embraced and talking quietly. It was a touching moment. Naruto was brash, loud and a little dense, but without a doubt he was the perfect match for Sakura. They needed each other for balance.

Clearing her throat, she signaled her return allowing them the dignity to break, so as to not be spied upon.

Pushing one hand through the unruly blond locks, while holding Sakura's hand with the other, Naruto stood staring at his feet as he stuttered, "Kita, I, um, well...I didn't..."

"Naruto," the jounin interrupted, "no apology needed. You are just one of many that we need to help understand what a kiraa truly is. I am especially encouraged when we talk, because if I can enlighten you, then there's hope for all of the Leaf Village."

Naruto's shoulder visibly dropped, releasing an unseen weight as a sigh escaped him. He flashed a sheepish grin as he said, "Thanks, sensei."

"Now I need to change the subject before Kakashi returns. Have you two noticed that he seems to have a new habit of clinking his kunai?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura, "I noticed it too. It's _so _not in his character – normally he so quiet."

Nodding, Naruto said, "Almost like a nervous habit, but it just started on this mission."

"Hmm," Kita nodded, "I think we need to talk to him about it and the sooner the better."

The sound while trivial to most, could be deadly to a ninja and his team where silence was their first and best weapon. Developing a tick-like or nervous habit could mean exposing your team unwittingly to the enemy.

Naruto spoke up, "I'll do it...he would do it for me." The two women nodded then the three began setting up camp for the night waiting for Kakashi's return.

* * *

It was another great day. Kiba had shown up early with an invitation to spend the day with him and his family while they sorted the newest generation of pups. A great reason to leave her father's compound even before breakfast.

Begrudgingly, her father had allowed her to go. Hiashi's disdain for Hinata's skills kept him from realizing that his oldest child was completely aware of how he planned to barter her away. She knew of his plans to find a 'suitable' mate for her. 'Suitable' as in affording him a powerful alliance, with no concern for his daughter once she was out of his house.

Being away from home was a welcome respite. The added benefit of having 30 wiggly, happy pups running around further helped Hinata's mind forget what awaited her in just a week's time. For a few minutes at a time she could unburden her mind, but the realization always returned, and each time she prayed, "Please come back soon."

* * *

Kakashi returned, having been gone less than half an hour, holding two rabbits for dinner. To give Naruto time to broach the issue of his new habit, the women volunteered to gather wood for the meal.

As the kunoichi headed off into the brush, Kakashi handed one of the rabbits to Naruto, then reached into his kunai pouch, pulled out a knife and began to skin the one he was still holding. Following his sensei's lead, Naruto did the same.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you about something?"

Sensing the serious tone of Naruto's question, Kakashi stopped preparing the rabbit and turned to face the teen, replying, "Yes go ahead."

Naruto could not believe he was actually in the situation of having to help his mentor through a potential crisis, the words did not flow easily.

"Um, ah...um...it's about your kunai pouch."

Kakashi looked from his pouch to Naruto's and with a sigh, said, "Is that all? I thought it was something serious from your tone."

Puzzled Naruto just stared at Kakashi as he set the meat aside and unzipped the bottom portion of his kunai pouch and pulled out several small packages which he set down besides Naruto.

"Here's all I have with me. But when we get back we'll get you set up with a new pouch and your own supply. Since you were with Jiraiya for so long I just assumed he would have discussed these things with you and got you outfitted with an new pouch as you got older. Sorry, I should have paid more attention."

As Kakashi reached for the carcass again Naruto picked up one of the packets, only to drop it quickly realizing what it contained, scooting away from the pile.

"What the hell? What do you think I'm talking about here?"

Kakashi watched Naruto's histrionics and replied dryly, "What? You said you wanted to talk to me about my kunai pouch...I just thought you meant the difference between mine and yours...Weren't you asking about condoms?"

Naruto looked and for the first time took in the difference between the kunai pouches they wore: Naruto's was a very simple leather pouch with a flap and a strap for fastening around the leg. Kakashi's was only slightly different in that it was longer with a small zipper that opened the bottom up.

Naruto's jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged as he gagged out, "And..and... you thought I was asking for those so that Sakura and I...so that we could..."

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi tried to calm the aghast youth, "This isn't such a big deal you're not a little kid anymore

"But why would you think that?"

"Well, with the way things have changed between you and Sakura, I just thought you wanted to be prepared...that way there wouldn't be any accidents."

When explained like that, it was a little easier for Naruto to calm himself. That's when he realized that he needed to re-focus.

"No sensei, I need to talk to you about the habit you've started of clinking your kunai together. You keep doing it and we're concerned that you'll forget and do it out of habit when we're up against an enemy."

"We? So Kita and Sakura put you up to this?"

"Well, sort of, we all agreed we needed to speak to you about it, I just volunteered because I knew you'd do the same for me...But we're off track again. Is something bothering you? You never did this before."

"Naruto, I'm fine. It's not a nervous behavior, I've been doing it intentionally...but I'm not ready for Kita and Sakura to know why just yet."

Unconvinced, Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied as the women stepped back into the camp site, their arms full of wood and kindling. Pointing with his knife at the pile of condoms, Kakashi added, "You should probably put those away unless you want to have that discussion with Sakura right now."

Blood flowed to Naruto's face as he scrambled to stuff the pile of prophylactics into his pocket.

"We'll have the fire ready to go in a second, is the meat ready?" Sakura asked casually taking in Naruto's reddened and guilty face.

Kita also noticed and asked, "What's up with Naruto?"

* * *

Tsunade fought to hold in the gasp that pressed at her chest upon hearing Jiraiya's question. Her first response was to feign ignorance.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Don't go trying to resurrect some imagined slight from years ago."

"Tsunade," Jiraiya's voice was slow and measured. His tone communicated his unwillingness to play games with her. Tsunade did not give up her pretense easily. But pinned into place by his body and hands, blocking her exit from the bed, she could not effect an escape.

"I am tired, woman." he said flatly. "Tired of repeating this game, running in circles, then running away only to return and start it all over again. We're not kids anymore...one day we won't get another chance and I don't want to meet my end having never settled this. I'm tired of being in limbo because we can't let go."

Tsunade's gaze fell to her lap, her hands still clinched in the covers, but she said nothing.

Jiraiya took her silence as an approval and continued on. "I've needed to say this since we were sixteen years old: Tsunade, you were my first and only true love and you hurt me. You took my confession and my heart then left me aching and wondering why. All this time we've avoided talking about it, but now I want to know why."

It wasn't his words that filled her with pain. It was the flood of memories that flooded her at the unavoidable truth of his words.

That's when the fifth Hokage broke down and cried like a baby.

* * *

Cheers!

10/21/2012 10:40 PM


End file.
